For the One You Love
by ItsJustBrandon
Summary: Sequal to Pacifc Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion Zoey and Chase get married. Nicole's having doubts about her and Jake. Michael Jr. and Victoria get together. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Dresses, Tuxedos, and First Weddings

hey, people. i'm beack with the sequal to Pacific Coast Academy: 10 Year Reunion. i didn't really think people were gonna respond to it the way it did. so you wanted a sequal so much, i decided to give it to you. so i hope you're gonna be happy with this one like last time. so enjoy the story! (oh and if you don't know some of these people are, go read the first one starting with She Might Be the One)

* * *

For the One You Love

Chapter 1: Dresses, Tuxedos and First Weddings

It's been a month since the reunion. The gang has been in touch with each other a lot. They basically called each other waking moment. But everything has been in a rush. Trying to prepare for Zoey and Nicole's double wedding and the kids trying to squeeze every hour out of watching tv and staying up all night.

"Come on, Nicole," Zoey told her best friend. "We don't wanna be here all day looking at you looking at dresses."

"I'm trying to pick the perfect dress," she whined. "It is my first wedding."

"I thought you two were doing it together," Breana said sitting in a chair.

"They might now get to the wedding," Lola said. "She's taking all day."

"We were thinking about doing it," Zoey said, "but it's a lot of adjustments."

"Like what?" Dana asked.

"I want white, she wants pink."

"Can't you have a combination of both?" Breana asked. "Pink and white do go together."

"You're so right," Nicole said. "We should do that, Zo."

"Okay."

"The first agreement of the day," Dana said sarcastically.

"It should be that hard to pick a wedding dress," Lola said. "It didn't take me along to find mine."

"You had yours already," Zoey said. "You said your mother gave you hers."

"But it didn't take me long," she smiled.

Dana went to Nicole, picked a dress, and shoved it at her.

"Go try this on," she yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me."

She went into the dressing room. Lola shook her head.

* * *

"What time is it?" Michael asked. 

"It's 6:30," Jake said.

"We spent two hours here!" Logan asked. "It's not supposed to take this long. Especially for a guy!"

"Isn't supposed to take the groom this long?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but Jason just has to look good," John said. "It's like he's trying to be better dressed than the groom."

"Hey!" Michael yelled. "Don't make me come in there and pull you out!"

"Come and try it," Jason said testing him.

Michael jumped up quickly and Chase caught him.

"Don't do it, man."

"Well, tell him to get the hell out!"

"Your temper sure has changed in the ten years," Jake said. "You never use to be so violent."

"Jason made me."

Jason walked out of the dressing room.

"What do you think of this?" he asked.

"It's fine," Michael yelled. "Let's go."

"Is this really good?"

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"Okay. Let me change."

"Finally."

* * *

"What was your wedding like, Lola?" Nicole asked. 

"It was really sweet," she smiled. "Everything was beautiful. My dad walked me down the aisle. I saw Jason… I wanna get married again."

They smiled.

"What about yours, Dana?"

"Well, I got married in a mansion. Logan wanted let everybody know how much money we had. Everything was in gold for some reason."

Lola laughed.

"That's so like Logan."

"What was your first wedding like, Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"It was nice," she smiled. "Everything was white and beautiful. My family was there. The only thing missing were you guys."

"That's so sweet."

"I wanted it to be simple. I didn't wanna make a big deal out of this one because it took a lot of work."

"Tell me about it," Breana said looking at her watch.

"What was yours like?" she smiled.

"It was cool, actually. But some things did go wrong."

"Like what?" Lola asked.

"Okay. We were supposed to be at the church at 6:45, right?"

"Right," Dana said getting interested.

"We were supposed to start about 7:15. Michael was15 minutes late trying to look for a tux. Everybody was wondering where he was. Some thought he stood me up."

Before she could finish, the guys came in.

"But I did get there," Michael smiled. She smiled.

"Michael proved to me that he could really dance. Everybody was looking at us and shocked."

"I was really good," he smiled putting his arm around her. "I shocked myself."

"So did you girls pick your dresses?" Logan asked.

"Everyone except…"

Everyone looked at Breana.

"What?"

"You haven't picked you dress yet," Dana said.

"I'll pick for you," Nicole said. She went through the rack and pulled out one.

"No."

She pulled another one.

"No."

She pulled out three.

"No, no, and never in my life."

"You're gonna have to pick one," Zoey said.

"I see the problem," Michael said. "They're all pink."

"That's the color we're using," Nicole said.

"I'm supposed to be the DJ. I know DJ's don't wear pink."

"But you're supposed to be my Maid of Honor."

"I'm married, Nicole."

"So?"

"I'm the Matron of Honor."

"Ohhh. I never got what that meant. Thanks."

"Wait, I thought I was the Matron of Honor," Dana said.

"You're my Matron of Honor," Zoey said.

"Look," Breana stood up. "I'm gonna look for my dress and I promise that it'll go with everything. I'm looking for a certain style. So let's go."

She walked out the door.

"Was that a mood swing?" Jake asked Michael.

"No. She's only a month."

"They still mood swings."

"But I would know. That wasn't even close to a mood swing."

He walked out the door. The rest followed him.

"So what's a Maid of Honor?" Nicole asked.

"When a woman is not married," Dana said.

"Ohhh. There's a difference?"

"Just walk."

* * *

so that's the first chapter. just the beginning. i have a feeling that this is gonna be a long story so... 

next up: the kids are coming up. you probably guess that Michael Jr. is gonna get annyoed with Lana. and you're right so... go head and review. tell me what you think of the first chapter.


	2. Basketball Rivalries

For the One You Love

Chapter 2: Basketball Rivalries

The gang all arrived at the Barretts household. They were there because Michael's mother was keeping all the kids.

"Mom, we're back," Michael called.

All the kids were in the living room watching tv while Michael Jr. was running around the house, trying to get away from her.

"How did the shopping go?" Mrs. Barrett asked.

"It went well…" Dana said. "Except…"

Everybody looked at Breana.

"Why do y'all keep looking at me? I said… I was gonna get me a dress. Don't bug me about it."

She walked towards the stairs. Daren, Michael's brother, was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Breana," he smiled.

"Yeah, Daren."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I have no clue," Michael shook his head.

"Dad, help me!" Michael Jr. screamed. He jumped on him.

"Son, you're getting to heavy."

"Don't let her touch me. She's freaking me out!"

"Mr. Barrett, I do have to say that I am very much in love with your son," she smiled.

"Lana just leave the boy alone," Logan said. "It's clear that he doesn't want you."

"Daddy, he does like me. He's just playing hard to get."

"Dad, you have to help me. She's crazy."

"Mike…"

Before he could say anything else, he bolted out the door screaming.

"Come back, sweetie!" she smiled and ran after him.

"That girl must be possessed," Mrs. Barrett said. "Anyway, are all of you gonna stay for dinner?"

"Can't," Chase said. The rest of the guys mumbled they couldn't stay either.

"You know I'm making red beans and rice cornbread with cabbage and collar greens…"

"I guess we can," Jake said. Then the rest of the guys mumbled in agreement.

"Aren't we gonna play basketball?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "I'm ready."

"Me too," Chase said.

"I been ready," John said trying his shoes.

"So am I," Jason said.

"Who said you could?" Michael asked.

"Who's having a mood swing now?" Jake smiled.

"I'm not having a mood swing."

"Just let him play," Dana said.

"Yeah," Zoey said. "You scared you're gonna get beat?" she smiled.

"Then why won't you let him play?" Nicole asked.

"Because one, I don't want to. Two, as much as I wanna embarrass him, I simply don't have the time."

"Cause you're scared," Jason smiled.

"I'm not scared."

"You know I'm gonna beat you."

"Said the second-sting benchwarmer."

"Then play me. We'll see who's second-sting now."

"Fine, you're on," he said putting on his cap backwards.

They both raced outside.

"We've gotta see this," Dana smiled.

* * *

so Michael and Jason have a rivialry with basketball. who's gonna win? who knows? Michael J is still annoyed with Lana. no surprise.

next up: Michael and Jason play basketball. and i'm gonna say something's gonna happen to Michael unfortuanly. what's it gonna be? who know? so go head and review.


	3. Basketball Blackout

For the One You Love

Chapter 3: Basketball Blackout

Before the game started, Michael and Jason saw if who could do the most push-ups. Then the game got kicked off.

By this time it was a quarter to eight, meaning that the guys have been playing basketball for an hour. It was Michael, Daren, and Logan against Jason, John, and Chase. By 30 minutes into the game Logan and Chase got tired and sat out. Then within the next 10 minutes, Daren and John got tired and called it quits. Then it was Michael and Jason—head to head, one on one.

The score was 35-33. Michael was in the lead. The ladies, Daren, Chase, Logan, and John could tell that they were extremely exhausted. Jason was breathing very heavily. Michael was too, but he looked like he was gonna pass out or die in any minute.

"Michael, Jason," Zoey called, "just quit. You're both too tired."

"I'm not quitting," Michael said breathed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Dude, you're gonna be dead in a minute," Logan said.

"Jason, come on," Lola said. "Stop now. I think you proved you're good in basketball—both of you proved that."

"I'm losing. I have to win."

Mrs. Barrett came outside with the kids behind her.

"Michael and Jason."

"What do you want, Mom?"

She gave him a look.

"I mean, ma'am?"

"Stop playing basketball and come inside and eat."

"I'm busy right now."

"You heard what I said."

Breana came outside.

"You two still playing? Michael, you have no energy left. Just come inside."

"If you're not gonna listen to us," Chase said, "listen to your mom and you're wife."

"Yeah, man," John said. "You're gone."

"Not right now," he said. Michael was still breathing hard. He closed his eyes tight and grabbed his chest.

"Michael," Daren said worried. "You okay, man?"

He blacked out and fell to the ground not moving. Everybody rushed to his side, panicking. Breana called 911.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Justine asked. Mrs. Barrett hugged her close. Chris busted into tears. Logan tried to do his best with him. Michael Jr. was speechless.

* * *

i guess the game went to far. what's wrong Michael? you'll find out next chapter. next up: find out what's wrong with Michael. so go head a review. i really wanna know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Emergency Room

For the One You Love

Chapter 4: Emergency Room

Breana shook her head in disappointment. Then put her hand on her head as if she had a headache. Logan had his hand on her back.

"I told him to stop," Zoey said.

"This is all your fault!" Lola blurted to Jason.

"Why is it my fault?" he asked.

"You kept testing him. You wanted him to play basketball with you. When he finally does, you both get tired of playing and he ends up passing out."

"I still don't see how this is my fault."

She groaned and popped him in the head.

"Lola, it's not all Jason's fault."

"Thank you, Breana!" he threw his hands in the air.

"But she is right to a certain extent. If Michael had sense, he would've called it quits."

Michael Jr. was sitting next to Mrs. Barrett and Daren. He just kept shaking his head.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did this happen?"

"Sometime things happen for a reason," Daren said rubbing his shoulder.

"But… Dad is so young. I thought this stuff happen to old people."

"It can happen to anybody, I guess," Nicole said.

The doctor came out. Everybody stood up.

"I guess you're Michael Barrett's family?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Logan said. "How is he?"

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Hold on. I'm gonna tell you. Michael just had a mild heart attack—"

"What?" Justine said. "But he's 29 years old."

"Age obviously doesn't matter anymore. It's common between the ages 25 to 40. It happens all the time."

"You still didn't answer my question," Logan said. "How is he?"

"He's just fine."

"Is he gonna have to stay here?" Breana asked.

"Just a day to monitor his heart."

"Can we go see him?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, you can go. But some at a time."

"I'll go," Daren said.

"Me too," Nicole said.

Logan and Jake followed. They walked in his room.

"Hey, Michael," Nicole smiled.

"Hey," he smiled.

"You doin' okay?" Daren asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better."

"You gave us quite a scare," Jake said.

"Yeah. I sacred myself too."

"You gotta take it easy, man," Logan said.

"That was just a minor setback. Just one little thing. No problem."

"It wasn't just a little thing," he almost yelled. "You passed out."

"I think what he's trying to say," Daren said, "that you need to slow down."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Cause this might be a sign that you're really getting old."

"You know what? Your visit is really bringing me down. How about I see you guys later?"

"Okay," Logan said. "Get some rest."

Nicole smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Daren hugged him. Jake did that special guy hand shake. Then the next group came in, which was Mrs. Barrett, Michael Jr., Justine, Chris, Victoria, Lana, Dugan and Little John.

"Wow," he smiled. "So many visitors. Now I'm really happy."

"Are you okay, Mr. Barrett?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah. I'm great, now that I see y'all," he smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" Mrs., Barrett said.

"Yeah, Mom. You don't have to worry about me."

She rubbed his head caringly and smiled a frown.

"Really," he took her hand. He looked at the kids. "You can come to me," he laughed. "I don't have cooties."

"Lana might have," Michael Jr. mumbled.

"What was that, sweetie?" Lana smiled holding his hand.

"Nothing," he taking his hand back.

"But, Daddy, you're hooked up to every machine in the world," Justine exaggerated. "You sure you're good?"

"Yeah. All this stuff is just to monitor me while I'm here."

"Sounds like an invasion of privacy," Little John said.

"Sounds annoying," Dugan said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Just in case something goes wrong."

"Don't say that," Mrs. Barrett said. "Nothings gonna go wrong."

"Maybe, Mom. You gotta think about the possibilities."

"You're not gonna die?" Michael Jr. asked.

"No."

"Well, Mr. Barrett," Victoria said, "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Victoria," he smiled and nodded.

She walked out the door. Michael Jr. hugged his dad and followed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. Barrett rubbed her son's head again.

"Okay."

She walked out the door. Chris and Justine both went to him and hugged and kissed him. He felt a lot better. Then Zoey, Chase, Dana, Lola, and Jason came in.

"Hey," Zoey smiled.

"Hey. Before you ask anything, I'm good. I'm feeling better, so you don't have to worry."

"Well, I guess there nothing to ask, huh?" Chase said.

"Michael, I feel so guilty," Lola said.

"You don't have to. It's not your fault."

"But I feel like it is… because of Jason. So if there's anything I –we—could do, just let me—or Jason—know."

"Don't count on it," Jason mumbled.

Lola elbowed him in the stomach.

"You don't have to anything. I'm good. I'm cool. I can bounce back."

"But Michael—" Dana tried to say.

"Guys, how many ties do I have to tell you—"

"Okay," Chase said cutting him off. "We'll take your word on it. I can see that you're getting agitated. So we're gonna go."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he waved. Lola and Zoey kissed him on the cheek. Chase hugged him. Dana smiled at him.

"Feel better," Zoey said before leaving.

Breana was still in the waiting room.She just hadwrapped a conversation with her mother and brother on her cell phone when Zoey, Chase, Lola, Dana and Jason came out. Zoey put a hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna go in there, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just about to."

"You want us to wait out here for you?" Chase asked.

"No, you go ahead."

They smiled at her and left. Breana got up, ready to go in Michael's room. But she went to a coke machine to get something to drink to calm her nerves. Then she stopped at his door. After what seemed to be a minute and a half, she stepped in a smiled at him.

"There she is," he beamed. "I was waiting for you. I thought you would've been one of the first ones to see me." He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She walked towards him with her hands in here pocket. "Nothing. What about you? You okay."

"Couldn't be better. I'm just glad they let me keep on my clothes instead of wearing a dress," he chuckled.

"It's a gown."

"I know. It was a joke, you know to lighten up the mood. I see you got a problem. What is it?"

"I told you I don't have a problem. I'm good."

"No, you're not. I can hear it in your voice. Come on and tell me," he patted a spot next to him. She resisted a little, but then though she might as well. She wasn't going anywhere.

He smiled at her and put his arm around her. "Now… tell ,e what's going on with you."

"Nothing," she said looking into his face, examining every feature.

"Listen, Chain James… I know you more than anybody. I've know you form almost 13 years and we've been together for almost 9."

"I know that, Michael."

"Then how come you won't tell me what's bothering you?"

"You know me more than anybody, remember?"

He laughed.

"You trying to test me?"

"No, not really."

"I have all night."

"So do I."

"Come on, don't make me beg," he almost whined.

"You know as much as I wanna hear you do it, I just don't have the energy to put up with you so I'm gonna tell you."

"I'm listening."

"You really sacred me."

"I know. I sacred everybody."

"I thought…."

He concentrated on her. Her expression was as if she was trying to gather her thoughts together, when she was really trying to keep herself crying. Because if she did, Michael would hold her close and she's be spilling out everything. Not that she didn't want him to hold her, just not a this particular moment because she'd break.

"You can take your time."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So she just covered her face with her hand to keep Michael from seeing her crying. He pulled her closer to him. She held onto him tight and buried her face in his chest. Then she let the tears flow silently.

"I know what you thought. I know everything."

He rubbed her back. Then it came to him. His friends cared about him. Well, he knew they cared about him—with the exception of Jason. He wasn't his friend; just his enemy. But he didn't know they really, really cared about him. With Logan almost screaming at him, his mother really worried, and Breana crying, he knew… that he really was needed.

It seemed like Breana was sleeping because she wasn't crying anymore. She was just laying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"You okay now?" he smiled.

"Yeah."

"You know I could never leave you or anybody else, right? I have so much do. I gotta see Mike get his first girlfriend. I have to threaten and beat up Justine's boyfriends. I have to make sure Chris doesn't die of chocolate cake. I gotta make sure that you don't die in a fire."

She punched him in the arm.

"Hey, I'm in a hospital."

"I'm not gonna die in a fire the way you're watching me."

"That's right. Besides, I gotta see the baby," he smiled touching her stomach. "But there's only one thing I don't know about you."

"What?"

"Thirteen years ago, the day you came to PCA. I asked you what kinda trouble you got in. What kinda trouble did you get in before you came here?"

"Remember when I told you I came from Toronto?"

"Yeah."

"I got expelled from a school up there."

"What?" he asked shocked. "How'd you get expelled?"

"I was dating my brother's ex best friend behind his back. He cheated on me with this other girl and I guess I beat her up… pretty badly."

"My girl," he smiled.

They bumped fists and he kissed her.

* * *

Michael fouind the meaning of life, cool. nothing to say about this chapter. but... next up: Michael comes back from the hospital, nothing really special in that chapter, but it's gonna be good. so go head and review and let me know about his chapter. oh and central-gurl101, i will get to Michael Jr. and Victoria, just gotta get the adult stuff out of the way 


	5. Back From the Hospital

For the One You Love

Chapter 5: Back From the Hospital

The next day, Michael Jr. woke up very happy. It was quiet, kinda bright, and best of all… no Lana around. Well, for at least two more hours. He quickly jumped out of bed and went downstairs to the living room to watch tv. He jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. He put it on channel 24—the Disney Channel. His favorite show was coming on—Higglytown Heroes. He smiled.

Justine heard the tv and went downstairs too. She sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna watch tv with you. Besides, aren't you too old to watch Playhouse Disney?" he laughed.

"Aren't you?"

"Fine, I won't tell anybody if you don't."

They shook hands.

"Did Ma come home last night?"

"Nope. I heard Grandma talking to her last night. She stayed with Daddy."

Daren came downstairs.

"What are y'all doing up?" he asked.

They looked at him. "Watching Higglytown Heroes," they said.

He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Lana ran into her parents' bedroom. She jumped on the bed. 

"Wake up!"

Logan and Dana sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:15 in the morning."

He laid back down on his pillow.

"Daddy, we have to go to Mike's grandma's house."

"Why?"

"To see him."

"Can you wait till at least 9:00?"

"That's too late. We have to go now."

"Lana, we're not going anywhere. I'm gonna sleep. Tell your mom to take you."

"I'm not going anywhere either. Lana, sweetie, just wait a few hours. Then we'll go straight over."

"Okay, Mommy," she smiled.

"How do you get her to do that?"

"Just be reasonable with her, Logan. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say. I'll be reasonable with her and take my money from her."

* * *

By this time it was 7:30am… 

Michael and Breana were playing touch football in the hospital room. Even though it would seem like little space, they made it work.

Breana had caught the ball and was running the other way when Michael caught her by the waist. They fell on the ground smiling and laughing. Michael grabbed his chest and started wincing in pain.

"I told you this was not a good idea," she stood up.

He stood up and busted laughing. "I knew it work. You're such an easy target. I can get you with anything."

She started hitting him in shoulder.

"Hey, that hurts," he continued to laugh.

"That wasn't funny, Michael," she smiled. "That coulda been for real."

"But it wasn't," he smiled. He pulled her to him. "Come on don't be mad. I was just playin'."

"But that wasn't funny."

He smiled and kissed her. Then he shook his head. "I knew you we're gonna fall for it." She hit him again.

* * *

Now it was 8:15am…. 

Nicole walked into her baby's room and picked him up. He greeted her with a smile. Jake was still sleeping. She walked back in the bedroom and shook him.

"Huh? What?"

"Wake up, Jake."

"Why?"

"We have to go."

"Where?"

"To Michael's mom's house. Remember, he is coming home today."

"Oh, that's right. I remember now." He put his head back down on the pillow.

"Jake, get up."

"Come on, Nicole. I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up, we have to go."

He sighed and sat up. Then he started to get dressed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Barrett opened it and smiled. Lola, Jason, and Victoria came in. 

"Is he here yet?" Victoria asked.

"Nope," Justine said. 'They called and said they were on their way here."

"That was 30 minutes ago," Michael Jr. said sitting next to Zoey. She put her arm around him.

"They're gonna be here," Mrs. Barrett said.

"Where's Rachel?" Little John asked.

"At my parents' house," Jason said.

The door was knocked on again. Chase got up to open it. Lana came through, with Dana and Logan behind her.

"Lana is in the house! I'm sweetie," he smiled.

Michael Jr. groaned.

"Okay," Chris said coming downstairs. "I'm ready for Mommy and Daddy."

"He is so cute," Dana said.

"Adorable," Zoey said.

Lola nodded her head and smiled.

"What about me?" Dugan asked.

"You're cute too," Logan smiled ruffling his hair.

Mrs. Barrett picked up Chris and kissed him. Justine got up and went to Michael Jr. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Mike, you know if you want her gone, tell her to leave you alone. That way you get what you want and I don't have to beat her up."

"I heard that," Lana said.

"So what if you did? I'm supposed to be sacred? I don't think so."

"Okay, that enough of that," Chase said.

There was knocked on the door. John opened it. Nicole, Joey, and Jake came in.

"I told you we were gonna be late," she said.

"Nicole, there wasn't a specific time we had to be here. We're not here for anything special."

"I know that's right," Jason said.

Everyone looked at them.

"My bad," Jake said. "I really didn't mean that."

Lola hit Jason in the stomach.

"Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because you keep being disrespectful. You're lucky Mrs. Barrett doesn't beat you up."

"And you know I can," she said.

* * *

Outside, Michael and Breana walked up to the door. He stopped. 

"Well, aren't you gonna go in?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can take it."

"Take what?"

"Everybody staring at me like I'm some kinda freak or something."

"Nobody's gonna think you're a freak. But you know everybody's gonna stare at you after a dramatic drop-out."

"That sounded cool. 'Dramatic drop-out.' Creative."

She opened the door and he stepped in.

"What's up, everybody?"

"Daddy!" all three kids yelled. They ran to him and gave him hugs and kisses.

"Good to see you too," he smiled.

"Michael, you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure," Daren asked. "You don't need anything?"

"I don't need anything."

"What did the doctor say?" Lola asked.

"Okay, hold up. I know people wanna ask me a lot of questions. But I'll do it one at a time." He sat on the couch. "Now what did you say, Lola?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said I'm gonna be fine. Next."

"Did he say what was wrong with you?" John asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me. He said that my heart wasn't used to having a lot a pressure on it. Next."

"Are you gonna be taking any medicine?" Zoey asked.

"Not that I know of. He didn't give me anything. Anything else?"

"Will you still be able to play sports?" Justine asked.

"Yeah, of course. You think some 'heart attack' can stop me from playing sports? I don't think so."

"But if you couldn't you wouldn't," Mrs. Barrett said.

"Well, you want another game?" Jason asked.

"Jason, are you crazy?" John asked. "He just got out the hospital."

"So?"

"Are you tying to kill him?" Chase asked.

"Is that possible?"

"You're not playing anything," Mrs. Barrett said.

"Come on. I can play him."

"He can play," Daren said.

"Daren, are you his father?"

"No… ma'am."

"Okay then. I said he's not playing."

"But, Mom—" Michael tried to explain.

"End of discussion."

She went upstairs to her room.

"She's really taking this hard, huh?" Chase said.

"Yeah," Daren said.

Lola looked at her watch.

"Logan, we better go."

"Why?"

"We have to go check some extras for the movie."

"That's right. I forgot. Let's go." He kissed Dana goodbye and left with Logan.

"Jason, let's play," Michael said.

"But Mom said you couldn't," Daren said.

"I'm a grown man. I'm gonna do what I wanna do. Get the ball."

"She's gonna get mad," Michael Jr. said.

"You're gonna get in trouble," Justine said.

"And a time-out," Chris added.

"Think about what you're doing," Dana said.

"I know what I'm doing," he stood up.

"The same thing is gonna happen again," Nicole said.

"Are you trying to go back?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, Nicole, Dana, I'm gonna be fine. Trust me. Nothing's gonna happen. Just don't tell."

"I think she's gonna hear the basketball," Little John said.

"No, she's not."

"How?" Victoria asked. "She's right upstairs."

"She might can hear us talking," Dugan said.

"No, every time she gets mad she goes to her room and goes to sleep."

"That's true," Daren confirmed.

"You shouldn't do it, Mr. Barrett," Lana said. "Did I say something nice?"

"If you shut up," Michael Jr. said, "it would be nicer."

"Anyway, I'm gonna play."

"Michael, don't do it," Breana said. "You sacred everybody last time."

He shook his head.

"I'll see you later."

He walked out the door.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Chase said. He, Daren, and Little John walked out the door.

Breana shook her head. "Well, since I have nothing to do, I might as well go look for that dress."

"I'll come with you," Nicole said. "You coming Zo, Dana?"

"I'm gonna stay here," Dana said. "Watch the game, you know?"

"Let's go," Lana said dragging Michael Jr. out the door.

"Justine, help me!"

She ran after them. Chris was behind her.

"Wait for me! I'm slow!"

"I'll come with you too," Zoey said.

They walked out the door.

* * *

Michael just doesn't listen anymore. i shouldn't even say nothing about Michael Jr. and Lana. you know. next up: Jake's best friend come which he just seems to happen to know Breana very well. but it's no ex of hers. Michael Jr. this time will tell Lana off. everyone's been waiting for it. and he will get the reprecussions of it. Michael Jr. and Victoria will talk but nothing special, just some interaction

central-gurl101, i'm still getting there. it's worth the wait. trust me. just hang on


	6. Stop Bugging Me!

For the One You Love

Chapter 6: Stop Bugging Me!

So let the games begin…. It was the same teams as last time. Michael knew he was putting himself at risk from last time, but he was determined to beat Jason. Even though he did beat Jason last time, he wasn't gonna quit. Jason, on the other had, didn't feel threatened at all. He knew he had it in the bag. He figured Michael was gonna get tired easily and he'd have to go back to the hospital. So he didn't care as much.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"I been ready," Michael smiled. He cracked his fingers and put on his cap backwards.

He was ready to play.

* * *

"Breana, come on and pick a dress already," Nicole whined. 

"Hey, you decided to come with me."

"But I didn't know it was gonna take this long."

"Nicole," Zoey said, "let her take her time. Then we'll be out of here faster."

"That's right," Breana said. "She's making sense. Listen to your friend."

"You know, this is getting way out of hand," Victoria said to Michael Jr.

"I know. I'm with you on that but…. How do we get them to stop?"

"We go to them and tell them."

"We can't. They're in the middle of a game. If we get in the middle of it, we could get hurt, trampled, ran over, squished like gum—"

"I get it, Mike. But we have to do something."

"I know, but I don't wanna get hurt, trampled, ran over, squished like gum—"

"Stop doing that. Would you rather get hurt, trampled, ran over, squished like gum or stop my dad from running your dad into the ground?"

He looked at her for a minute. "Let's go."

"Barrett dribbles the ball through his legs and makes a three point shot," Justine narrated.

"Trent looks angry," Dugan said. "He knows he's far behind in the game but he's not gonna give up."

"The audience is loving the game this morning though."

"Go Daddy!" Chris cheered.

"Go Uncle Jason!" Little John cheered.

"Except for the Reese ladies," Dugan said. "They seem not to care."

Dana and Lana were filing their nails.

"And Chase Matthews, Daren Barrett, and John Trent, which happens to be Jason Trent's twin brother, is watching neverously from the sideline."

"Why is that, Miss Barrett?"

"Well, Mr. Reese, it seems that Michael Barrett had a 'fall-out' the other night and was hospitalized. He has to be careful."

"Wait, what's this?" Justine asked. "Two kids, which happen to be Barrett's son and Trent's daughter are going into the game."

Lana looked up.

"Not with my man she doesn't."

"Dad, we have to tell you something," Michael Jr. said.

"Not right now, son. I'm busy."

"Dad, please, we have to say something," Victoria said.

"I'm trying to focus, sweetie."

Lana came up behind Michael Jr. and grabbed his hand. He jerked back.

"Lana, get off me. Will you just leave me alone?"

"Come on, sweetie—"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your sweetie and I never will be. When are you gonna get that through your head? I don't like you. I never will like you. You are a pain in the butt. You annoy everyone around you. I can see why Dugan doesn't want you as a sister. I want you get out of my life. So stop bugging me!"

Everybody was quiet, staring at Michael Jr. and Lana. Lana looked as if she was gonna cry. But she was far from doing that. Her expression went form shocked and unhappy to very, very angry. She slapped him across his face, kicked him between the legs, and kneed him in the stomach. Then she elbowed him in his back and he fell on the ground in pain.

"Ouch," Dugan said. "That's gotta hurt. Looks like Junior Barrett just blew a casket."

"Looks like he's gonna need one too," Justine added.

Lana ran away crying. Dana went after her. Little John, Chris, Justine, Dugan, Daren, Chase, Jake and John ran over to them. Victoria and Michael helped him up.

"Dang, man," Justine laughed. "You got K.O.'d."

"You okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah," he said holding his stomach.

"You'll live," Michael smiled.

He touched his nose and blood came on his fingers.

"Go inside and get cleaned up."

Daren took him inside. Victoria followed him. Zoey, Nicole, and Breana had just come back when everything happened.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Mike got dropped," Justine laughed again.

"Lana beat him up," Chase said.

"She straight up embarrassed him," Jake said.

"How did Mike get beat up in the first place?" Breana asked.

"He finally told her off," Little John said.

"She really P.O.'d," Michael said. "So you finally got your dress?"

"Yeah."

"After many tries," Nicole put in.

Jake's cell phone rang. "Hello?... Where are you?... I'm at my friend's mom's house… Michael, what's the address?"

"576 Hill Street."

"576 Hill Street," he repeated back into the phone. "Okay. I see you now," he smiled. He hung up.

A car pulled into the driveway. Then a man, a woman, and a kid got out.

"Breana, is that you?" he asked.

"John?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He walked over to Jake and gave him a quick hug. Then he went to Breana and gave her a long hug. Michael pulled them apart, starting to get jealous.

"Guys, meet my best man," Jake smiled pitting his arm around him.

* * *

Michael Jr. finally told Lana to get lost. now he's suffered with a concussion. Michael Jr. and Victoria also got to talk. they will have a little something next chapter because they will be commuicating after the fact. Michael also feels threateaned now that there's another guy that Breana knows. but he doesn't that they are just friends, nothing more. 

next up:Michael Jr. and Victoria... get close and I do mean close, Logan and Dana make Lana feel better, Michael and his mom have a big fight, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

central-gurl101, are you happy the did something? i did that for you. now they're gonna have another chapter together okay. and trust me you're gonna LOVE it. everybody will.


	7. Catching Up and The Closer I Get to You

For the One You Love

Chapter 7: Catching Up and The Closer I Get to You

"Wow, Breana, you have changed a lot," he smiled.

"Who is this guy?" Michael asked.

"This is my best friend John," Jake smiled.

"Two Johns," Nicole said. "Wait, there's three Johns, but one is a junior so—"

"Don't hurt yourself, Nicole," Chase said.

"Well, for confusing purposes, let's just call him J.R. John—J.R.—these are my friends Zoey Brooks, Michael Barrett, John Trent, Jason Trent, Nicole Bristow, and Chase Matthews; the kids Justine, Little John, and Dugan. I'm sure you already know Breana."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does," Michael crossed his arms.

"Well, you know," Zoey said, "I think it's about time we leave. Come on, Chase."

"Right. John, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can catch a ride with y'all. We'll see you later."

"Why we leavin' so early?" Little John asked. "It's morning!"

Zeoy pulled him along with her.

"John—J.R.—it was nice seeing you again," Breana said. "I'm gonna go check on Mike."

She smiled at him and went inside.

"Come on, Dugan. Let's go play a video game," Justine still smiling. She took his hand and led him inside.

"So, John," Michael said, "how you know Breana?"

"Best friends from New York. We've been friends for a long time. We sorta lost touch when I moved to California though. But don't worry, dude. We have nothing in past."

"What makes you think I think you have something in the past?"

"I can see the look on your face and your posture is very… stiff."

He uncrossed his arms and loosened his posture.

"Sorry, man. Just got a lot goin' on."

"No prob."

"Well… I'll see you later."

Mrs. Barrett stepped outside. She saw Michael with the basketball in his hands.

"Michael," she said.

He turned and saw her.

"Mom!"

She walked to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"We need to talk."

"Looks like Michael's in trouble," Jason smiled and shook his head. "John, Jake, catch you guys later."

He went inside.

"So John," Jake said. "Let's go."

"Where we goin'?"

"Out."

* * *

Later that day... 

"We're back," Logan said, Lola right behind him. Nicole was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Where's everybody?" Lola asked.

"Daren and Breana are upstairs trying to clean up Mike. Jake's out with his best man-friend. Anyway, Jason's in the kitchen eating waiting for you to come, so he can go home."

"What about Dana?" Logan asked.

"She's trying to comfort Lana because she got hurt heart broken. Mike finally gave her the boot."

He shook his head.

"I knew it was gonna happen. Where are they?"

"Upstairs."

* * *

"Sweetie, it gonna be okay," Dana tried to comfort her daughter. 

"Mom, I really love him. He just…. kicked me to the curb."

"He kept telling you that he didn't like you."

"I thought that he was kidding."

"How could he be kidding?" Logan asked coming into the room.

"You're helping, Logan."

"Hey, I'm trying to be honest," he sat next to them.

Lana cried harder. Dana punched Logan in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" he rubbed his arm.

"You didn't have to say that."

"I told you I'm being honest. Listen, Lana, it's hard to try to get someone to like you. But it hasn't happen to me. Everybody wanted me."

"Please," Dana said.

"Don't get jealous," he smiled.

"Hey," Lana said. "This is about me."

"Sorry," they both said. "But anyway," Logan said. "Everybody knows you like—"

"Love."

"Okay, love Mike, but can't pressure him into liking you. He has to like you on his own."

"But he's never gonna like me, Daddy."

"I know. But you kinda bugged him so he doesn't like you."

She was silent for a minute. "So I did this. I made him hate me." She started to cry. Logan sighed.

"Lana, princess… you should just be friends with him. Sometimes that how love forms—through friendship."

She wiped her eyes. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should apologize to him later."

"Yeah, he might be sacred of you right now."

She smiled and hugged her parents and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Thanks for making me feel better."

She ran out. Logan smiled and laid back on the bed. "I knew my advice would."

"Yeah, it actually did," Dana said. "I never knew you had so much Dad in you."

"Well, I am a dad."

"Yeah, you are."

"I can't believe so much drama could happen in the morning."

* * *

Michael Jr. lifted his shirt up to Breana and Daren. 

"That's pretty bad," Daren commented. "It's big too. She slapped you pretty good too."

Breana had a confused look on her face. "What did you say to her?"

He put his shirt down. "I told her to stop bugging me and to leave me alone. I said that she annoys everyone around her and she's a pain in the butt."

"Stop," she held her hand up.

"Mike, I you were mad," Daren said, "but you don't talk that way to a girl."

"I gotta agree to that," Breana said.

"Especially a girl that knows how to slap the shit out of you like that."

Breana hit him.

"What?" he smiled.

"There are kids in the room, Daren."

He looked at Michael Jr. and Victoria. "Oh, sorry."

They started to hear yelling from another room. It sounded like Michael and Mrs. Barrett.

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"Sound like Mom and Michael arguing," Daren said. "I guess she found him and Jason playing basketball. Anyway, you're good now. All you need is some rest."

"I can do that," Michael Jr. said. He got in the bed and covered up.

"I guess we should go check on Michael and Mom."

"I guess," Breana said.

They got up and walked out the door. Victoria sat next to Michael Jr.

"So you okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, but my stomach still hurts and…. other places."

"Right," she chuckled.

It was silence for a moment.

"Well, I guess I should let you get some rest."

She got up.

"Wait. Can you stay with me for a while?"

"Why?"

He thought. "Because you're my friend and I want some company," he said trying to cover the fact that he really liked her.

"If you want me too, I will."

"I want you too. Come next to me on the other side."

She walked around the bed and laid next to him.

"So…"

"So…"

He put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just putting my arm around you. That's what my dad does to my momma when they're in bed sometimes."

"My dad does that too."

Victoria gently put her arms around him, not to touch his stomach, knowing it would hurt him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

She just smiled at him.

"You know you really look like your mom."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That's good… very good cause your mom is pretty."

"Thanks. You look like your dad too."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Very good. Your dad is cool."

"Well, coolness runs in my family."

They laughed a little.

"You know, Victoria, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Mike," she smiled.

"You have a nice smile too."

She kissed him on the cheek. Without thinking, he said, "You wanna try that again?"

"What?"

He eyes went wide and he realized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinkin'. But—"

Cutting him off, Victoria kissed him again, but this time on his mouth. He was shocked, but then he smiled. She laughed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he kept smiling. "Just… nothing."

She hugged him tighter and put her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I really like you, Victoria."

"I really like you too, Mike."

* * *

now wasn't that cool? Michael Jr. and Victoria. they're finally together. now i think that speaks for itself. so you gotta agree this is was awesome way to end the chapter. 

next up: Michael Jr. and Victoria flaunt their relationship to their familes casuing heads to turn, Lana will finally except Michael Jr. as a friend and have no trouble with Victoria no longer,you finally get to hear what Michael and Mrs. Barrett were arguing about

so go head and review, i KNOW you have something to say about this chapter.


	8. The Big Fight

For the One You Love

Chapter 8: The Big Fight

Mrs. Barrett dragged Michael inside the house and upstairs to her room. Then she threw him on the bed.

"Listen, Mom, before you get really mad—"

"Shut up, Michael! I'm already mad! I told you—"

"I know what you told me."

"And you still disobeyed me! How could you!"

He stood up.

"Mom, I'm a grown-ass man. I can do whatever I want. I didn't mean to make you mad, but I wanted to play basketball. And if I wanna play basketball, I'm gonna play basketball."

She hit him in the arm.

"Don't curse around me. Michael, I'm doing this for your own good. I don't wanna loose me."'

"You're not gonna loose me. You know, I wouldn't expect this out of you. I would expect this out of Breana. I played basketball and what do you notice? I'm not in the hospital."

"I don't want what happened to your father to happen to you."

Michael's facial expression changed to an angry/pissed off look. He dropped his basketball on the ground and put his hands on his waist. Daren and Breana came to the door undetected.

"You should be glad he's dead. He didn't do any good to this family and you know it!"

She slapped him.

"Don't talk about your father like that. He was a good man. He loved me and you kids very much."

"Yeah, right. He didn't love us at all. He just put up a front. But of course you don't know what happened when you weren't here."

"I don't have to hear this."

She turned away from him, but Michael grabbed her arm. "You're gonna hear this, Mom. Dad didn't love you at all."

"Yes, he did."

"Oh, yeah? Then if he loved you, how come he stole money from your account you're your purse? If he loved you so much, how come he hit me and Daren, huh? If he loved you so much, how come at night when you were off at work or on a business trip, he was bringing women in here and fucking them in this bed?"

She turned around and slapped him hard.

"You're lying! None of this is true!"

"Yes, it is, Mom," Daren said walking in the room. "Michael's not lying about any of it. It really did happen."

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Michael asked. "I wish this wasn't true. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true."

She put her hands over her ears. Michael walked to her and took her arms down and she pushed him into the wall.

"Don't touch me, Michael.

I don't wanna be around you or Daren right now, okay? So just get out of my room."

She pushed Daren and Michael out and slammed the door. Then she went to her bed and cried. Logan and Dana came to them.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Daren said. "Just had a little problem. But I think it's taken care of."

"It doesn't even come close to be taken care of," Michael shook his head. He walked away.

"What happened?" Dana asked.

"Michael and his mom got into a fight," Breana explained. "Had some things said that didn't wanna be heard."

"He's gonna be fine," Daren said. "He just needs some time by himself."

"Lola," Jason said, "I'm ready to go home. I can't be in the house anymore."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's Michael's mom's house. Anything that has do with him, I don't wanna be apart of."

"Stop whining, Jason. You just have to come to your senses and just admit that you can't rap."

"Don't say that. I can rap."

"Then how come you're not on a label?—or have a manager for that matter?"

"Because no one's discovered me yet.

But that's not the point. I wanna leave, okay?"

"Well, be leaving in a few."

"I wanna leave now."

"Jason, if you wanna go, go head. Victoria is upstairs with Mike and I don't think she wants to leave him in his time of need."

"Whatever," he waved her off.

She shook her head at him. Jake and J.R. came in laughing. Lola and Jason looked at them.

"Who's that?' Lola asked.

"This is my best man," Jake said, trying to recover from his laughing. "Lola, this is my old buddy John, but for the sake of names, just call him J.R."

"Nice to meet you," J.R. smiled.

"You too."

"Hey, where's the others?"

"Upstairs. From what I heard, there was an argument going on. Sounded pretty bad."

Michael, Breana, and Daren came downstairs.

"Oh, I see you're back," Breana said. "Where you went?"

"Just showin' him around the city," Jake said. "What went on around here?"

"A lot of drama," Daren said. "Nothin' but. Also, our mom is really, really upset."

"Well, I need to break away from all this," Breana said. "You gonna be okay, Michael?" she asked touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Where you goin'?" Daren asked.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna come with you."

"Fine, come with me."

"Where we goin'?"

"Just come on."

She pulled him out the door. Michael sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Lola sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good."

"You don't seem like it."

"Really, I'm fine. All I need is a little rest, that's it."

"Okay," she stood up. "Jason, let's go home. We'll be back for Victoria later."

"Finally," Jason said.

He walked out the door.

"See ya, Michael."

"Bye."

He stretched out on the couch and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

so that's it. Michael's gonna sleep the drama off, Breana and Daren are gonna do something. not much to say about this one so... next up: Michael Jr. and Victoria flaunt their new relationship to their families. Lana's gonna apoligize, Quinn's gonna drop by Zoey and Chase, Jason and Lola have problems, J.P. and Nicole reunite, and i'll see what else i can squeeze in there 


	9. Wedding Preperations

For the One You Love

Chapter 9: Wedding Preparations

Jake was on the couch watching a basketball game on tv. He was drifting off to sleep. Joey was in the playpen just a few feet away playing with his toys. Then Nicole hurried in the house and slammed the door excitedly. Jake instantly jumped up and looked at her.

"Hey," he smiled. He rubbed his eyes. She sat next to him and kissed him. "What's up?"

"I've decided to have the rehearsal dinner Friday," she smiled. "So the wedding's gonna be on Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Why this Saturday? There's gonna be a game on."

She looked at him.

"…I guess I can tape it."

"Good, now listen. We have everything in order. The guys got their tuxes and the girls got their dresses. I'm gonna go find something for Joey today. All the kids are gonna be in the wedding. I just talked to Zoey and Breana about it. The only problem is… where's Quinn? She said she was gonna be here and she's not. And she told us to remind her and I did but—"

"Hey, just calm down. Everything's straight. Nothing to worry about. Quinn's gonna come, trust me. Just take a deep breath."

"Okay," she breathed in.

Jake looked at her. "You can breath out now."

She breathed out. "All right. I'm good now. Okay, guess what?"

"What?"

"Okay, I said that all the kids were gonna be in the wedding, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Guess what they're gonna do?"

"What, Nicole, what," he said wanting her to get to the point.

"Chris is gonna be the little ring bearer. Joey would do it, but he's kinda wobbly right now. Lana's gonna be the flower girl. Justine, Little John, Mike are gonna be the miniature bride, groom, and dad. Breana suggested that to me and I thought it was a cool idea. She had it in here wedding."

"What's the rest?"

"Then Dugan's gonna…. he's gonna…. Well, I don't know what he's gonna do, but I'll think of something."

"I know you will."

She picked up Joey out of the play pen.

"I'll be back later."

"Where you goin'?"

"To get a little tux for Joey. He's gonna be so cute!" she squealed. She kissed Jake then left out the door.

* * *

Little John was in his room playing a video game with Chase. Zoey was in the bedroom trying to straighten everything. The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Little John yelled.

He jumped up and went downstairs. Then he opened the door. He smiled.

"Hey, Ms. Quinn."

"Hey, Little John," she smiled back. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He let her pass and closed the door.

"Mom! Chase! Ms. Quinn is here!"

They came from their rooms downstairs. Zoey ran to hug Quinn.

"Quinn! I didn't think you would be able to make it."

"I told I was gonna come. I've been busy with work. That's why I couldn't come sooner. But I'm here now."

"So where's Mark?" Chase asked.

"He's at the house. He didn't wanna come. Nicole told me that the wedding is Saturday. That's true?"

"Yeah. The rehearsal dinner's that Friday. We got everything ready—the church, the minister, the flowers, everything. So there's nothing to worry about."

"That's great. Plus, I promise I won't."

"That's good," Chase smiled in relief. "So do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be staying at my parents house."

* * *

"Man, is it good to be back home!" Jason said falling on his couch.

"Well, you can stay here when I go back."

"You're going back?"

"Yeah, I have go get Victoria later. Besides, I like hanging out over there."

"I can't see how you can stand it. Being in the same place he is…. gives me the creeps."

"Like I said before, you need to get over this rap thing. Face it, you can't."

"Like I said before, don't say that. I can rap."

"No, you can't, Jason! You will not be the next Eminem. You are the worst rapper ever. The people that start off trying to rap are better that you."

He stared at her.

"That really hurt, Lola. That hit me right there in the chest."

"Did hit it your brain too?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're not getting it through your head. You will never get picked up by a manager. You need to get a real job. I'm tired of supporting you with my money. I'm tired of bring home the bacon. I make that money for my family."

"And I'm not your family?"

"You are, but… get a grip on reality. You can't be sitting around doing nothing. Go get a job! Jason, I'm tired of this. Get yourself together. If not then I'm gonna—"

"What? You're gonna what? Leave me? Is that it, Lola?"

"If it comes down to that, I will."

"Just like that? You gonna leave me in the cold?"

"You're already there."

She walked out the door and slammed it.

* * *

Later that afternoon….

Michael Jr. had woken up from his nap with his now girlfriend Victoria. He went downstairs and fix himself a bowl of cereal. The house was quiet. Mrs. Barrett was upstairs. Daren, Breana, and everybody were gone. Michael was still sleeping on the couch and Victoria was still sleeping upstairs.

He turned on the tv and turned it down so he wouldn't wake up Michael. He put the Disney Channel, but the Playhouse Disney stuff hadn't went off yet. That's what he hated about it. So he turned to Nick and started watching Fairly Odd Parents—another one of his favorite shows.

Justine came downstairs.

"Daddy, sleepin'?" she asked.

He turned around to her and nodded. She sat next to him on the floor.

"So what's up?"

"Nothin'."

"You still hurting?"

"Not so much, but just a little."

"I'm sorry I laughed at you. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay," he smiled at her.

"Where's Victoria?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"We're you sleepin upstairs?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oooh! You and Victoria slept together!"

He covered her mouth.

"Stop bein' so loud. You gonna wake up everybody."

"Sorry, my bad. How could you sleep with Victoria?"

"It's not like that. We just fell asleep on the bed when we were talkin' that's all."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It's about me and Victoria."

She thought about it. "Okay, fine. I won't say nothin'. What is it?"

"Me and Victoria are together," he smiled.

"Are you serious? That's…"

"Great. I know."

"Maybe for you, but what about Mr. Jason and Daddy? You know they're really mad at each other."

"I didn't think about that. Well, it's be too bad for them cause we're gonna stay together."

"Okay, you just prepare for the beat down."

* * *

Logan and Dana were in the living room watching tv. Lana was coming downstairs waving something in her hands.

"Look what I made for Mike," she said.

They turned to her.

"What did you make?" Dana asked.

"I made a card for him telling him I'm sorry for what I did. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will," Logan said.

She smiled then ran off.

"He won't forgive her," he told Dana.

She hit him in the chest.

"Why you say that?"

"Dana, you obviously don't know what she did. She beat the kid up. Most importantly she kicked him in the crotch. He's not gonna forgive her for that, I know it."

"Well, you're wrong. Mike is gonna forgive Lana."

"Do you wanna make this a bet then?"

"What is it?"

"If Mike doesn't forgive her… you're gonna have to clean this whole hose from top to bottom and make me break fast for two months."

"Fine, and if Mike does forgive her, you have to do the same thing."

"You're on."

They shook hands.

"I think you better get a head start on it," Logan said.

"No, I think you should."

* * *

Breana and Daren came back in the house laughing. Breana stopped.

"Daren, Michael's still sleeping."

"Oh."

"Hey, Ma," Justine smiled. "Uncle Daren. Where y'all been?"

"Just out," Daren said.

"And you didn't take us with you?" Michael Jr. asked.

"You were sleep," Breana said. "Justine was off somewhere."

"But I can take you somewhere later," Daren said.

"Really?" Justine said.

"We get to choose?" Michael Jr. asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" they both said.

"Where's Chris?" Breana said.

"Probably playin' with his toys or sleepin' on the floor," Justine said.

* * *

Nicole was in the baby section for a little tux for Joey. She was in baby heaven. She loved all the clothes. From another aisle, J.P. saw her. She looked so beautiful holding Joey. That could've been his baby if Jake hadn't stole Nicole from him.

He slowly approached her smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, J.P."

"Hey, Nicole. What's up?"

"Just looking for something for Joey for the wedding."

"That's right. You told me you were getting married. When's the wedding?"

"Sunday at 7. It's gonna be beautiful. Zoey and I are having a double wedding."

"That's gonna be big, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it's so worth it. I love Jake. We're gonna be together forever."

"Well, I'm happy for you. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, J.P.," she smiled and touch his arm.

She walked past him.

"Hey, listen."

She turned to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out one last time as a 'single' woman."

"J.P., I'm with Jake."

"We could go as friends."

"Well… okay. When do you wanna go out?"

"Tonight, if that's okay with you."

"That's good with me. I'll see you tonight then. You know where Michael Barrett's house it?"

"In New York?"

"I meant is mom's house."

"Oh, yeah."

"Pick me up there."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

She smiled at him then walked off. J.P. jumped in the air.

"I'm back in the game and Nicole's gonna be mine."

* * *

Nicole and J.P. are goin out, problems right there. Logan and Dana have a bet, who's gonna win? Lola and Jason had a bad argument, will Lola break it off? Quinn came back, cool.

next up: the world will know about Michael Jr. and Victoria, Nicole and J.P.--feelings come out, Lola tells the girls what's goin on and some other stuff. so go head a review. also sorry for the long update


	10. Goin' Out of My Head

For the One You Love

Chapter 10: Goin' Out of My Head

Just about later that evening around 6:30, most of everybody was back at the Barretts. Most of the action seemed to take place there than any place so it seemed fitting that they be there.

Victoria was up now and Michael Jr. just happened to be with her, of course. They were upstairs. Michael was up now too. The really long nap that he took just happened to be what he needed. He's was fresh and ready to do something.

Logan and Dana were there and waiting for Lana and Michael Jr. to start talking. The tension was in the air between them. Logan had this confidence that he was gonna win. He couldn't wait till breakfast in bed.

Dugan, Justine, and Little John were playing blackjack together. Justine and Little John taught him how to play since it was the game they all became friends with. Chris and Breana were watching tv together.

Chase and Zoey were talking about the wedding that would be occurring in just a few days, trying to get everything perfect—no flaws at all. John was just staring off into space. Quinn was there too, trying to get caught up with everything by Michael.

Jason was there, but he wasn't speaking to anybody. He was worrying about Lola. He hasn't seen her since earlier that afternoon, when they were fighting. It was nearly dark and she didn't call anybody. Their argument was still reeling in his head.

Then Nicole and Jake came in the house.

"Well, you're looking nice," Dana commented. "Where you're going?"

"Out," she smiled.

"Where are you and Jake going?" Chase asked.

"Me and Jake aren't going anywhere. I'm going out with an old friend."

"She won't tell me who it is," Jake said.

"Cause you might get mad."

"Give me a hint."

"Well, you know him."

"It's a guy. So it's none other that J.P. You can't go."

"See! I told you!"

"Nicole, he's trying to take you away from me. Can't you see that?"

"No, he's not. He just wants to be my friend, Jake. Can't you see that?"

He shook his head. The doorbell rang. She answered it.

"J.P.," she smiled.

"Hey, man, you need to leave my fiancée alone," Jake pointed at him.

"Don't mind him," Nicole said. "Let's go. I'll see you later, Jake."

She kissed him.

"Trust me, nothing's gonna happen."

She smiled and walked out the door.

"Where's you mom?" Zoey asked Michael.

"She's at my… fuckin' bastard of a dad's grave," he growled.

Breana hit him in the leg.

"There's children in here, Michael."

"Oh, my bad."

Daren came downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," he smiled. "Where's the kids?"

Justine, Dugan, and Little John along with Michael Jr. and Victoria came downstairs.

"Dugan, Little John, Victoria, you comin'?"

"Yeah," Dugan said.

"Cool, the more the merrier. Come on, Chris."

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy." He hugged and kissed them and jumped out of Breana's lap.

"Let's hit the road."

"Well, be back around 8," Daren said. "That's okay?" he said to Zoey, Jason, Dana and Logan.

"Yeah," they said.

He smiled and walked out the door.

"Now I gotta wait a whole two and a half hours?" Logan yelled.

"Well, I'm sure you can get started on the house," Dana smiled.

"I'm not gonna lose," he pointed. "You are."

"Yeah, right."

"Guys, I'm worried about Lola," Jason blurted out.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"We had a fight earlier and… she left the house really angry. You think she might get a divorce from me?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Quinn said. "Would she?"

"The fight was really bad."

"What was it about?" Dana asked.

"Guess."

"You and Michael," they all said.

"Not just that. We were arguing about my future too."

"Which you don't have," Michael mumbled.

Breana looked at him.

"Do you have something to say?" she asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause you keep mumbling something."

"I don't have nothing to say, Breana."

"Well, stop mumbling, Michael."

"Are you two having a fight too?" Logan smiled.

"Nope," they answered.

"Hey, back to me," Jason said. "What am I gonna do?"

"Have you tried calling her?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she won't answer my calls."

"I'm sure she'll call," Zoey said. "She knows that her friends are gonna be worried about her."

"What if we do get a divorce? What am I gonna do? I can't live my life without her. She's my everything."

"Well, if you do get a divorce," John said, "talk about keeping it in the family."

* * *

J.P. pulled out Nicole's chair for her. She sat down and he sat across from her. He smiled. She smiled back. 

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's talk about your wedding."

She perked up. "Well, it's not just my wedding. It's mines and Zoey's. We were both getting married so we decided to put them together. It's gonna be so beautiful. Pink and white. Guess which one I have?"

"Pink?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Cause I know you, Nicole." He reached over and touched her arm. She looked at his hand and back at him.

The waiter came.

"Good evening," he smiled. "May I talk your order?"

J.P. let go her arm and smiled at the man. Nicole started to feel a little bad. She felt like she was cheating on Jake—her fiancée. The man she was gonna marry in a few days. She knew J.P. liked her—scratch that—loved her. But what could she do? She's committed to Jake, the love of her life. It wasn't like she was gonna take him back. She couldn't… could she?

* * *

Jason and Logan were pacing back and forth. 

"Will, you two sit down for Pete's sakes?" Quinn yelled. "You're giving me a headache."

"Why are you pacing, Logan?" Dana asked.

"I'm wondering when Daren will be back with those kids. It's driving me crazy! For all I know they could be talking now."

He ran for the door and Dana grabbed him and pulled him in her arms.

"Logan, stop being crazy. They're having fun. They're not worried about talking right now."

He kinda had a worried look on his face and looked out the window. Then he looked at her. She pulled him down to whisper something in his ear. He worried looked turned a little easy and he smiled.

John looked at them disgustingly and made a face. Dana kissed him and went upstairs. Logan smiled at his friends.

"Tell me when Daren and the kids get here."

He ran upstairs. Michael and Chase smiled and shook his head

"I don't even wanna think about what they're gonna do," Breana disgusted. She shook her head. "All I know is that they better not be in our bed," Michael said. "If they are, we are bunking with the kids or Daren."

"They must have a lively marriage," Chase said.

"I really can't see how," Zoey said. "They're like super busy. Especially with Lana."

"I miss Nicole," Jake whined.

"I miss Mark," Quinn said.

"I miss Lola," Jason almost cried. "I need her so much!"

"I miss Zoey," John said.

Chase and Zoey looked at him.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. "Just kidding."

Michael bumped his leg against Breana's and slyly smiled at her. She just looked at him.

"No, Michael," she almost laughed. "Dana and Logan are enough."

"Come on, Breana," he whispered to her. "We only got so long because of your… condition.. Let's take advantage of it."

"Hey," Chase said, "don't let us stop you."

She hit him.

"Michael…" she smiled.

"I know you want to so stop trying to fight it."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Because I know you," he smiled.

She smiled at him then looked at her watch.

"I'll see you upstairs."

He ran upstairs laughing. Breana put her face in his hands.

"You going?" Zoey smiled.

"In a minute. He's gonna wear me out," she sighed.

"You got that right," Michael said from upstairs.

She smiled embarrassed.

* * *

J.P. and Nicole laughed. 

"You know, Nicole, I could listen to you all night," he smiled.

"I think you have. It's… 9:30," she looked at her watch.

The waiter came and brought them the check. J.P. took out his wallet and pulled out his credit card.

"You know I had a wonderful time with you."

"I did too, J.P. You're really fun."

He smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

They both got up and walked out. He opened the door for her and she got in. He went to the driver's side and got in. Then they drove away. J.P. couldn't help but look at Nicole. She was beautiful when she's all dressed up. Heck, she's pretty all the time. Nicole smiled at him.

_She has wonderful smile_, he thought.

"You know all this talk about the wedding, I totally forgot to invite you to come."

"You sure you want me to come. Especially on your and Jake's day with Zoey and Chase?"

"Yeah, you're my friend."

"Yeah, you're friend."

"It would mean a lot to me that you would come. Would you? Please?"

"How could I say no to that?" he smiled.

"J.P., you're best." She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. That made his night.

About 30 minutes later, he pulled up to Michael's mom's house.

"Well, this is it," he finally said after a minute had past.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "Thanks again for a great time."

"No problem. What are friends for?" he smiled.

As she leaned in to give him a hug, he kissed her. He didn't want to let her go. Nicole pulled away fast and looked at him.

"Bye, J.P."

She got out the car and knocked on the door. Chase opened it and she walked in fast.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did he try something with you?" Jake blurted out. "I'll kill him."

Nicole stopped him.

"Jake, it's okay. He didn't do anything. Everything's good."

"Okay," he said looking at her in her eyes. He though she was hiding something from him. "You telling me the truth?"

"Yeah, I would never lie to you."

"Okay. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Zoey. Goodnight, Chase, Jason, John. "

They hugged. Then she hugged Quinn.

"Goodnight," they said.

They walked out.

"Guys, it's getting late and Lola's still hasn't call," Jason said.

"She'll call," John said. "Give it a rest."

"I can't. She's my wife. Or at least I still think she is."

Daren and the kids came inside.

"That was so fun!" Little John said.

"That was cool!" Justine said.

"I wanna do that again," Chris said.

"This was the best day ever!" Victoria said holding hands with Michael Jr.

Jason looked at them. Logan and Dana rushed downstairs. Everybody was looking at them. Logan just had his boxers on and Dana was in one of his shirts.

"Where's Momma and Dad?" Michael Jr. asked.

Breana and Michael came downstairs. Everybody was looking at Michael.

"What?" he said. He looked ate Michael Jr. and Victoria.

"Oh, hell no!" Michael and Jason said. "This is not happening!"

* * *

okay, people. that was that. Michael and Jason found out about Michael Jr. and Victoria. what's happening with Nicole. she's all confused now. okay, that part with Dana and Logan and Breana and Michael... i just threw that in. i didn't have anything to write during that time. so put that in. that was hard for me to write cause i just don't like to write that stuff. it's just not my game. 

next up: Michael and Jason fight, Mrs. Barrett and Michael talk, Lola talks to the girls, Nicole is still confused. i don't have to tell you to revew, but go ahead


	11. The Night's Not Over Yet

For the One You Love

Chapter 11: The Night's Not Over Yet

Michael was on the stairs shaking his head over and over.

"What?" Michael Jr. said.

"What are you two doing together?" Jason asked.

"Dad, we're together," Victoria said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, you're not."

"They look so cute together," Quinn said.

"Shut up!" Michael and Jason said.

"This can't be happening," Michael said. "Mike, tell me this is a joke."

"Nope," he said. "We're really together."

"I told you you were gonna get a beat down," Justine said.

Michael started to crack his knuckles.

"You're not gonna hit me, are you?" Michael Jr. said getting afraid.

"No, I would never hit you," he said calmly as possible.

"Are you gonna hit Mr. Jason?"

"As much as I would like to…"

"Then why don't you come over here and try it," Jason yelled.

Michael got up and walked towards him. Chase and John tried to stop him.

"Let me go! I'm gonna finally punch his lights out."

"Not now," Chase said. "Especially since you're in your underwear."

He jerked away from them.

"This is not my underwear. These are a pair of shorts I threw on, okay? Get it straight."

"Come on, I'm waiting," Jason said.

"You know, Jason. I know why Lola's on the verge of leaving you."

"Is that so? Well, please explain it to me."

"Fine. You're always starting stuff. You always wanna get in a fight with me. I don't do nothing. I will admit, I do some stuff from time to time. But you're the main one who starts it."

"I think you need to shut up."

"You do, huh? No, I'm gonna go with this."

He took a shirt from off the couch and put it on.

"You wanna know why else she's gonna leave you?"

"She's not gonna leave me. She loves me."

"Really? She's not proving it now. You're just a guy trying to get by, and you ain't gonna get nowhere. You're sorry. You need to go out a get a real job and stop pursuing this aspiring rapper thing. Cause thing is cuz, you're gonna be there. Not on my label or anybody else's."

"Michael, stop while you're ahead," Breana said.

"No, like I said. I'm gonna go with this. I can't see how Lola has been with you this long. She shoulda dropped you when I did. You're just at home living on her money. That's all. You're not good for nothing else."

"Shut up, Michael. I don't need to hear this from you."

"You don't? Then how come you here listening to it? Face it, Jason. You're not worth anything and you know it. I know it. John knows it. Everybody knows it. Even Lola knows it. When Victoria and baby Rachel gets old enough, they'll know it too."

At this point, Jason was fed up with Michael all together. He had no right to tell him this. Who did he think he was? Just because he has a big label, a wife who loves him, plus some cool kids—not to say that Victoria and Rachel weren't cool—that doesn't make him nobody special.

Michael was smiling on the inside. He knew he had got to Jason. That's what he wanted. He knew he hit him where it hurt. He was ecstatic about making him mad. There's where he gets his energy from—knowing that Jason was crumbling in the inside.

"You say one more thing…" Jason was clenching up his fists, ready to swing.

"Okay, I will. I'm gonna end this whole conversation by saying… you're nothing but a piece of shit."

That was the icing on the cake. Jason swung at Michael. Michael ducked. Jason flung himself at him, making them both fall on the ground. The kids moved out the way.

"Daddy, no!" Justine screamed.

"Dad, stop it!" Victoria screamed.

Michael and Jason were tussling down on the ground, both getting in some good hits. Chris started crying. Logan and Dana tried to slip back upstairs and get dressed. Daren and Breana tried to get Michael off Jason and Chase and John were getting Jason off the floor.

Both men were breathing hard and bleeding. Jason jerked away from John and Chase.

"Get off me!"

"Get the hell out," Michael breathed out.

" Victoria, let's go!" Jason yelled.

"But Dad—"

"Now!"

She ran out the house. Jason slammed the door behind him.

"Everybody just calm down. Let's not do this tonight," Daren said. "You can figure this out this in the morning. Let's just get the kids to bed."

Michael Jr. and Justine went upstairs. Chris was clung between Breana's and Daren's leg. Little John went to Zoey and Chase. Logan and Dana came back downstairs.

"We'll see you guys later," Logan said.

"How come you're half dressed?" Dugan asked.

"Don't ask questions," Lana told him. "I'll explain it to you later."

They walked out the door.

"I guess we'll be going too," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Later."

"Why we have to go?" Little John asked.

"Because they need to talk," John said. "But later tell me what happened."

Zoey grabbed John and pushed him out the door and Chase pulled Little John along. Michael put his hand on his head. Breana and Daren let Michael go. Daren picked up Chris. He wiped his face.

"What's gonna happen to Daddy?"

"Nothing. He's okay. Uh… how 'bout I read you a story and explain everything to you later."

"Okay," he nodded. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight."

He kissed her.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

He didn't respond. Breana hit him.

"Goodnight, son."

Chris kissed him and Daren took him upstairs. Once they were gone, Breana pushed him hard in the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"No, what's your problem, Michael? You started it this time."

"He asked for it. Don't get mad at me."

"Why the hell not? You were the one talkin' all the shit to him. You didn't have to say all that."

"Are you on his side or something?"

"No. I'm always on your side. That's not the point, though. Why Mike and Victoria being together make you so mad?"

"So you don't have nothing to say about this?"

"What should I say, Michael? Mike and Victoria shouldn't be together?"

"That's exactly what you should say. Don't tell me you're with this."

"I have no problem with it. Why should you?" she asked putting an ice pack on his head.

"Why? Why do you even ask that? Jason and me are rivals, don't you know? We argue about everything. We can't get alone and we won't. If Mike and Victoria are together, this is gonna cause more problems. That means when they wanna go out, we're gonna have to see each other more than we supposed to. That means they're gonna get married and have children. That's gonna mean that I'm gonna be stuck to Jason for the rest of my life. I can't have that."

"Michael… shut up. There's nothing wrong with them being together. You shouldn't have a problem with it. You know with all the mess you caused, I oughta beat you up myself."

"Oh, yeah? Give me your best shot, right in my jaw."

He stuck his chin out. She balled up her fist and touched it to his chin and pushed him.

"You don't have the guts to," he laughed.

"Hey, I can do it of I want. I just don't."

"Yeah, right."

"Boy… why do you cause so much mess?"

"What do you mean?" he asked getting a chocolate pop tart.

"You were never this way in high school. You were cool and laid back. You were everybody's friend. Now you're uptight and almost everybody's enemy."

"I'm just Jason's enemy."

"Michael, this has been going on for eight years. When are you gonna let it go?"

"I'm not the one with the grudge, he is."

"But you can squash all this."

"I can."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Maybe I don't want to. I like it. I like making him mad."

"You do know that you are wasting everybody's time with this, don't you? Nobody wants this."

"Just squash it."

"Why?"

"Cause if you do, you'll be a hero… in a way. You'd be the bigger man."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Then maybe you should."

She took the other pop tart.

"Well, you know we have a lot goin' on tomorrow so I'm gonna get some sleep. I suggest you do to."

"I will."

"But I still don't understand why don't want them to be together."

"Should I say everything again?"

"No. Once was enough."

"Cause I forgot it all. I'm trying to make a point, Breana."

"What's that point?"

"Mike and Victoria are gonna ruin my life," he shook his head. He crossed his arms.

"They're not gonna ruin your life. You're just over doing it. They're just kids. They don't the first thing about having a relationship. You have nothing to worry about."

He looked at her. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Goodnight, big man." She kissed his cheek and left.

He smiled and watched her leave. He went into the living room and seen his mother. He looked at her then went upstairs.

"Michael," she called after him.

"What, Mom?" he asked going into the bedroom.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

He looked at Breana then back at her. "I'm listening," he crossed his arms. Mrs. Barrett looked at Breana.

"Hey, I'm not even paying attention. I'm trying to watch the Gauntlet II."

She turned her attention to the tv.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just upset—"

"Mom, it's cool. I'm not mad. I understand where you're coming from. I'd be mad too if I found out Breana was screwing every guy in town."

Breana hit him in the back.

"Don't put me in this. I wouldn't do it anyway. What would be the point? But… go ahead."

"I was thinking what I could do to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm good. Long as you're happy, I'm happy," he smiled.

She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Well, you two have a good night."

She left the room.

"I already had," he smiled. He kissed Breana. "Well, if you would excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"This late at night?"

"Yeah. It's just something about taking a shower at night that makes it feel… right. I would do it at 12 in the morning, but I know I wouldn't be up. Would you like to join me?" he smiled.

"Michael, don't even start," she smiled back.

"Hey, a guy's gotta try."

She laughed. "You are so turning into Logan."

The phone rang. Michael picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah, she's here."

He handed the phone to her.

"Who is it?"

"Zoey, Quinn and Dana."

* * *

On the drive back to their house, Nicole didn't say a word. She was just replaying the last events of the night—J.P.'s kiss. How could he do that to her? He knew she was in love with Jake. Ever since the 11th grade. But it was different then. Even though she was with J.P. and fell in love with Jake. But that wasn't the point. She is with Jake now. Period. That's it. The end. 

Jake looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little distracted. Did he try something with you?"

"I told you no."

"You're lying. He did do something. What did he do?"

She didn't respond.

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Then what did he do?"

"I told you he didn't do anything."

"I don't know why, but I don't believe you."

"I told you he didn't so anything! Just drop it!"

"Okay, okay. I'll believe you. If he didn't, he didn't. So did you have fun?"

"It was okay."

* * *

"You got me," Breana said. "What's up?" 

"Guess who's on the other line?" Zoey said.

"Who?"

"Lola," Quinn said.

"She's been crying," Dana said.

"Lola, where are you?"

"I'm at a relative's house."

"Jason told us you had a fight."

"We did," she said sniffing in the background.

"Are you gonna go home?" Dana asked.

"Not tonight."

"Are you gonna call at all?" Quinn asked.

"No, I don't wanna speak to him."

"Well, you should come to one of our houses," Zoey said.

"I can't. He'll find me and I can't see him right now."

"But what about Victoria?" Breana asked. "You know she'll be worried about you."

"I know. I spoke to her already. I told her everything. She's not gonna worry."

"You're still coming to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. Besides, I'm one of the bridesmaids."

"You know you're gonna have to talk to Jason sometime," Dana said.

"I know. I guess I'll talk to him Friday. Well, I have to go. My friend has to use the phone. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Jake and Nicole walked inside. They went in their bedroom. Nicole got in the bed. 

"You don't wanna change first?" he smiled.

"No, I'm tired. I don't feel like changing."

"Okay, you don't have to get mad at me. I'm just suggesting that if you wanna get more comfortable—"

"I am comfortable."

"Okay, okay. I'll be downstairs. Call me of you need anything."

"Jake."

He turned to her.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated."

"Okay, it's good."

"One more thing."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He walked back to her and kissed her. He smiled then left. Nicole laid her head down on the pillow. It was true. She really did love Jake. She loved him with her whole heart. But her mind was all on J.P. Why did she have to see him at the reunion? Why did they have to talk? Why did he ask her out? Why did he have to kiss her? The wedding is Saturday night. She has at two days to get her head straight. But it'll be better if she got her head straight before then.

* * *

okay... that was long. very long. when i finished typing this is was 10 pages long. that's the most i've written or typed for any story. so i guess this can keep you thill i updtae the next time.

alright, Nicole's confused. she's in love with Jake and she's getting some vibes from J.P. Lola's at a relative's house? who is it? Mrs. Barrett apologized so everything's back on track. Michael and Jason, do i need to say more? another fight. that's all they seem to do. Breana gave Michael some advice? willhe take it? Mike and Victoria are starting to get serious. will it end good or misrable?

next up: Lana and Mike are gonna talk? who will lose the bet? Dana and Logan? Lola's gonna see Jason and give him the answer to the question she's been asking herself: should she get a divorce? Justine gets a surprise visitor. who is it?

so go head a review cause i wanna know what you thought.

ps. sorry for the long update. i was gonna update this when i was finsihed with chapter 12, but it got deleted by my sister on purpose so. i will have chapter 12 done by this weekend cause i wanna start chapter 13


	12. The PreRehearsal Dinner

For the One You Love

Chapter 12: The Pre-Rehearsal Dinner

Nicole woke up later that usual. She felt like she had a hangover, which was weird cause she didn't drink anything last night. She also woke up in her night clothes. That means Jake hand changed her clothes.

She got out of bed and started to get ready. After that she went downstairs to see Jake cooking breakfast. Joey was playing in his playpen. He looked up. "Mommy!" he said with his arms out. She smiled and picked him up. Then she kissed him.

"Good morning," Jake smiled. "I was gonna bring your breakfast up to you but had already came down."

She went to him and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For just being you and because I love you."

He smiled. "Well, I'm me every day. I love you too. Oh, I'm gonna be hangin' out with John, my best man, today."

"Okay."

"Unless you don't want me to. I can always stay with you and Joey."

"It's okay, Jake. Go have a good time."

"Okay. I'll see later."

He kissed her and Joey and left.

"Bye, Daddy," Joey waved.

* * *

Logan was on the couch impatiently bouncing his leg. Dana came downstairs and looked at him. 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for Lana."

"Why?"

"I wanna know if she talked to Mike last night."

"Worried you're gonna lose?" she smiled.

"I told you I'm not gonna lose. You just get your gloves ready cause you're gonna be scrubbing dishes all night."

"Yeah, right. That's what you said."

Lana and Dugan came downstairs. Logan ran over to Lana.

"Did you talk to him? Did you?"

"What are you talkin' about, Dad?" Lana asked.

"Did you talk to Mike last night?"

"No. We were busy having fun. But I'll talk to him later."

"How later?"

"When I see him at the dinner thing."

She ran off.

"Dad, what's going on?" Dugan asked.

"Nothing, son. Just a little bet."

"Which you're gonna lose," Dana said.

He glared at her. "You just keep thinking about that."

She smiled.

* * *

Lola was sleeping on the couch. She had an expression on her face the defined that she had a lot of stuff on her mind, which was true. She was also confused about Jason. A man walked in and sat at the edge where her feet were. 

"Lola, wake up."

She stirred a bit then sat up. She looked at him.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Hey, Justin. Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"No prob. Um, listen… can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Lat night. What happened? You came here crying."

"It was nothing. I was just a little upset."

"A little? Lola, you were a fire hydrant. What's goin' on?"

"I said nothing."

She went upstairs. He followed her.

"Come on, Lola. You can tell me anything." He banged on the bathroom door.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But you're gonna have to sometime."

"But it's not the time."

'Well, I'm gonna wait here until you do."

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. 20 minutes later, she came out clean and ready.

"Finally," he said. "Now can we talk about this?"

"I don't want to."

"Don't make me make you."

"How are you gonna do that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Like this."

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Lola screamed.

"Put me down!"

He went downstairs and threw her on the couch. Then he sat on her.

"Get off me, Justin!" She started punching him in his arm. After what seemed to be two minutes, Justine got off her.

"Fine, Lola. Get out if you want. But don't be comin' back here when you want shelter again. Just go straight to Mom and Dad's."

She looked at him.

"But you can come back if I know what's goin' on. So are you gonna tell me or what?"

* * *

Breana handed her plate to Michael. He looked at it and back at her.

"What I'm supposed to do with that?"

"Go get me some more pancakes."

"You just had two plates."

"So? I can't help it if I'm hungry. What you want me to do, Michael? Starve. You know I can't do that. I am carrying your baby."

"Okay, okay. I'll get you some more pancakes." He took the plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can get for you… and the baby?"

"You can get me some juice."

He walked in the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, she laughed.

"Oh, man. This is so easy."

He came back in the room and handed her the plate of pancakes and the cup of juice.

"There. Pancakes with butter and syrup and everything. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you. You done good," she smiled. She kissed him on the cheek.

"So what's happening today?"

"I'm gonna go to Dana and Logan's later. Me and Dana are gonna be deciding what music to play since I am the DJ. We just can't have straight up hip hop and R&B. Nicole might want some pop or something else."

"True. But speaking of music, how you comin' with your own stuff?"

She sighed.

"Well, I'm almost finished with one. I started on it last night."

"Good. So when we get back to New York, we can put the track down."

Michael's cell phone rang.

"Who is this?"

"Just answer it."

"Hello?... Who is this?... Justine, come downstairs."

She ran downstairs. "Huh?"

"Someone's on my phone for you. Who is it?"

She took the phone from him.

"Hello?" She smiled. "Hey, Drew."

"Who's Drew?"

"Somebody I met last month at the reunion," she said to Michael. "I'm not doin' nothin'," she said turning her attention back to Drew. "What you doin'?" She went upstairs.

"Is everybody pairing off in this world?"

"I think it's just our kids," Breana said.

"All I know is that she better not use all my minutes talking to him."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Zoey opened it. 

"Hey, Nicole."

"Hey, Zo. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Come in and sit down."

Nicole sat on the couch. Zoey sat next to her.

"So what's wrong?"

"I have a problem."

"What kinda problem?"

"A love problem."

"Is it Jake?"

"No. Jake is perfect. He's caring, sweet, everything good thing describes him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"J.P.'s all over me. I know he wants me back. But I'm confused cause… last night J.P. kissed me."

"What! J.P. kissed you!"

"Zoey, be quiet. I don't want the whole world to know."

"Sorry. Does Jake know about this?"

"I couldn't tell him. It would make him really mad and I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"But he's gonna find out whether you like it or not. It's gonna come out of somebody's mouth. It might not be yours but what if it's J.P.'s?"

"You don't think he'd tell, do you?"

She shrugged. "You never know."

* * *

"Fine, Justin," Lola said. "I'll tell you." 

Justin sat across from Lola, ready to listen to what she had to say.

"Okay, I'm all ears. What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I was upset about Jason."

"I knew it!" he jumped up.

"Justin—"

"I knew he'd fine someway to make you upset. Lola, I told you not to marry to fool."

"Justin—"

"No, tell me where he is so I can go and beat the shit outta him."

"Justin, calm down. I'm okay."

"No, he mad you cry, Lola."

"I was just confused. Can you calm down so I can tell you?"

"I don't know about that, but I'm listenin'."

"We got into a fight."

"About what?"

"Him… and being a rapper."

"He can't rap."

"Don't you think I know that? But that's not the point. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Just let me grab my keys."

He ran over to the table and grabbed his keys.

"I'm goin' to get him."

Lola ran after him.

"Justin!"

* * *

Jason was in his living room, depressed. He couldn't think about anybody but Lola. She was his first love, his only love matter a fact. He was his everything. He was seriously hurting over this.

"Dad," Victoria said coming to him.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just… thinkin' about… stuff. What about you?"

"Just depressed."

"About what? It's too early to be depressed."

"Mike."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I like Mike. I really do and he likes me back. Why are you so mad about it?"

"Because me and Michael don't get along. Which means you and Mike can't see each other. Besides, you're too young to even be thinking about boys."

"I'm gonna be thinking about sooner or later."

"Well, do it later. You won't be talking to Mike anymore."

"But Dad—"

"I said no."

* * *

"This is driving me crazy, man!" Logan screamed. 

"Look, Logan," Dana said. "I wanna make it easy on you. We can call this bet off right now."

"Oh no," he smiled. "I'm gonna go through with it. You're tryin' to call the bet off cause you know you're gonna loose."

"Okay, if you wanna keep the bet going, go right ahead. But when I in, because I will, you're gonna work harder than you've ever worked before."

"Yeah, I'll be to busy doin' that to you."

"Since you're so full of yourself, you wanna raise your two months?"

"Yeah. Raise it to three months."

"You're on."

Dugan was staring at his parents.

"Mom, Dad, you two are crazy. What are you bettin' about?"

"He bet me that Mike would never forgive Lana. If he loses, which he will, three months of housework with no help."

"I'm gonna have to go with Dad on this one."

'Thank you," Logan smiled.

"Oh. Do you wanna bet too?"

"Yeah, Mike will never forgive Lana."

"Whatcha wanna bet?"

"If Lana doesn't forgive him, I want 20 dollars everyday."

"Fine, then when you lose, no sweets for three months. You two are gonna come crashing to the ground."

She walked away.

"Don't worry," Logan said. "You're gonna get your 20 dollars everyday and she's gonna be picking up after me for three months. Nothing's gonna be better than this," he laughed.

He and Dugan high-fived.

* * *

Justin got in his car and started it up. Lola hopped in quickly.

"Justin, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get Jason."

He backed out the driveway and drove straight.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. He hurt you so I'm gonna hurt him back."

"He didn't really hurt me. We just had a fight."

"A fight doesn't make you cry that bad unless you're very sensitive to fights."

"Will you stop the car?"

"Nope."

"Justin, please. He hasn't did anything to me."

"I'm sure you're just sayin' that so I won't hurt him."

"No, I'm not. Just stop the car."

"Too late."

He pulled into the driveway and got out.

"Justin, don't!"

Lola ran after him. Justin started beating on the door.

"Json, I know you're in there! Open up the frickkin' door!"

Jason opened the door.

"Lola."

Justin grabbed him by the shirt.

"What did you do?"

"What did I do when?"

"That night you and Lola had a fight. Why you made her cry?"

"I didn't know I did."

"Yeah right."

He pulled his first back getting ready to punch him when Victoria ran to Lola.

"Mom! What's happening to Dad?"

"Justin, stop. You're not gonna beat up Jason in front of your niece, are you?"

He looked at them.

"Fine, I won't."

Rachel started crying from upstairs.

"I got the baby," he said. "You handle him."

"Do you even know how to change a baby?"

"I do!" Victoria said. "I'll show you, Uncle Justin."

She took his hand and ran upstairs. Jason and Lola were left in the room together.

* * *

ok so i hoped you enjoyed that. it was pretty good to me. i know it wasn't all that excting but everythings gotta lead to somethin. hey if you're wonderin why Joey is all of a sudden talkin, i just found out that 2 year olds can talk. i know it's stupid just finding out, but i didn't know. so he's gonna be sayin little random things from now on.

sorry that i'm late postin this. i was supposed to do it yesterday but i got caught up in some work with my friend, Erin Sanders chat, and a conversation with my friend that was really devasting to me. but anyway. i finished up this in my French class yesterday and i think i almost got in trouble cause i wasn't doin my work, but for the good of the readers.

next up: i'm gonna finish where i left off with Zoey and Nicole and Jason and Lola. the next chapter is gonna finish just the little parts of this chapter then it's the real rehersal dinner, with the accompany of J.P. can you guess what's gonna happen? i don't even know myself. so go ahead a review. oh this was another 10 pages. i guess i gotta lot to write. ok. you can review now


	13. The Rehearsal Dinner

For the One You Love

Chapter 13: The Rehearsal Dinner

Nicole was panicking. She didn't know what to do. What if J.P. does tell Jake what happened that night? She'd be in big trouble. Not to mention that Jake would cancel the wedding and break up with her. And she couldn't handle that. That was too much.

"Zoey, what am I gonna do! I don't know what to do! Please tell me you know what to do cause I don't know what to do—"

"Nicole," Zoey said grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down. It's gonna be ok."

"No it won't. J.P.'s gonna tell."

"You don't know that for sure. He might not, seeing that you do wanna get married."

Chase and Little John came in the room.

"Hey, Ms. Nicole," he smiled.

"Hey, Little John."

"What's wrong with her?" Chase asked.

"We're just having a little problem with J.P. at the moment."

"Who's J.P.?" Little John asked.

"He's a guy."

"Duh, I know that, Mom. But who is he?"

"You don't need to know that. Chase, please."

"Sure. Come on, L.J. Let's go get some ice cream."

"I still wanna know who J.P. is."

Chase pushed him out the door. Zoey turned her attention back at Nicole.

"Okay. J.P. knows you wanna get married so he probably won't ruin it for you."

"He knows I do. But J.P. still likes me. So he might wanna break us up. Yeah that's it. He wants to break us up. He wants me all to himself. He's probably plotting right now to break us up."

"Be reasonable. He's not plotting to take you away from Jake. But I know that he still does like you."

"What am I gonna do? He's gonna be around."

"He doesn't know when we're gonna getting married, right?"

She turned her head away.

"He knows?"

"Well, yeah. I told him when we went out."

"I bet you invited him, didn't you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. That was a bad idea, too, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much. What haven't you told him?"

"I haven't told him that—"

"That was a rhetorical question, Nicole," she sighed.

She started at her.

"I didn't want you answer it."

"Ohhh. So what am I gonna do?"

"Uninvite him to the wedding."

"Do you actually think I can do that by myself?"

"You're right. I'll come with you. Let's go."

"Thanks for helping me, Zo," she smiled.

"What are friends for? Besides it's my wedding too."

Jason continued to look at Lola. She looked away and sat on the couch.

"So how have you been?" he asked slowly.

"Good. What about you?"

"Good. You know, I'm not gonna even lie to you. I'm a wreck without you."

He sat next to her.

"I miss you. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just please… come home. I need you."

"Jason, that's nice and all but…"

"Come on, Lola. Don't let there be a but."

"But… I don't think I'm ready to come home."

"What's they're to think about? I need you here. Victoria needs you here. I know Rachel does too. Is this all about Michael?"

"No, this isn't about Michael. This is about us. I just come into realization last night when I was at Justin's house."

"He probably told you something."

"He didn't tell me anything. I thought about this myself. Jason… things are getting out of hand."

"What do you mean?" he asked as if it was offensive. "Everything's been great except for fight we had a yesterday."

"No, it hasn't. We argue too much and we're starting not to get along anymore."

"So what are you trying to say? You wanna divorce? You actually wanna leave me?"

"Jason…"

He stood up and turned away from her.

"Lola, you can't be serious. What about the kids?"

"The kids will be fine. I just can't take it anymore. This has been going on eight years. That's longer than we've been married."

"I know," he mumbled.

"I've been telling you to get it together for years and you still haven't done anything. You have had this grudge for Michael for eight years. Jason, get it through your head. You can't rap. You never could and you never will so I suggest you do something about it. Cause being mad at Michael and going to meetings with people to sign you is not going to work."

"Lola, this is me, ok? If you have a problem with it then I guess you should leave."

"Fine. I'm through with it."

She walked towards the door.

"So this is it? This is really how it's gonna end."

"I guess it is. I'll be coming back for my things later. Justin, let's go!"

She walked out the door. Justin followed by Victoria came rushing down the stairs. He went out the door.

"Dad, where's Mom going?"

He breathed out deeply.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Justine was still on the phone with Drew. She was laughing and giggling like a 15-year-old girl. Mike was looking at her.

"Justine, don't you think it's about time you hang up the phone with your boyfriend?"

"Do I tell you what to do with your girlfriend?"

"I don't act that way over her."

"Yeah, you do. That was just my brother," she said to Drew.

Michael came upstairs.

"Justine, you have been on the phone for an hour. It's time to let him go. Do you know how high my bill will be?"

"Daddy, please. Just five more minutes?"

"I'm timing."

He left.

"I'm gonna go over to Dana and Logan's right quick," Breana said to him.

"You know what time you're gonna be back?"

"I guess around 4:30. I won't be long. I mean we're picking the music for Nicole and Zoey. It shouldn't take that long. Oh, go buy me some ice cream. Don't eat it."

He sighed.

"Would you like anything to be in it?" he asked sarcastically.

"What did you have in mind, Michael? A pickle? Some mustard? Olives? Chips?"

"Ok, ok. I'll take that as a no. What kind do you want?"

"My favorite kind."

"That is…?"

"You don't know my favorite ice cream? After all these years?"

"Ok, I remember now."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when you come home."

"You better get it right."

"I will."

She walked out the door.

"Man, she's gonna kill me before this baby comes."

Zoey knocked on J.P.'s door. She turned to Nicole who was trying to go back in the car. She pulled her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, you're here. I'm sure you can handle this by yourself."

"Hey, this is your problem. I'm just helping you out."

J.P. came to the door. He smiled.

"Hey, Nicole, Zoey. What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you," Zoey said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

He stepped back and let them through. Then he closed the door.

"So what's up? What you wanna talk about?"

"You and Nicole."

"What about us?"

"See there is no you. There's a them—Nicole and Jake. They belong together and you're coming in the way of that."

He looked at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah you are. You kissed her and she's afraid that Jake's gonna break up with her."

"Then I guess we'll find out what kinda guy he is."

"What do you mean by that?" they both asked.

"If Jake freaks out that I kissed Nicole and he breaks up with her, he must not wanna be with her."

They both looked at him.

"I'm not sure if I understand that," Nicole said.

"If Jake really wants Nicole, he'd be calm about it and talk to her. Don't you see? Do you even know if he really loves her?"

"He does love me."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"If you did, you wouldn't have went out with me, would you?"

"But you said we were going out as friends."

"Nicole, think about it for a sec. I love you and I want to be with you. If you seen that… then maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe… you'd have the sense to know that you and I belong together."

"We don't belong together, J.P. I belong with Jake."

Zoey looked in-between them.

"Hey, that's not the point. J.P., you've caused a lot of problems and you're not invited to the wedding anymore."

"Who are you to tell me where to go, Zoey?"

"It's my wedding too. So I do have a say in who comes are not."

"Have you talked to Nicole? Maybe she wants me to be there."

"I don't want you there," she said low.

"What?"

'I don't want you there. If you're there, you're gonna ruin everything and I want my wedding—"

Zoey cleared her throat.

"Sorry. I want our wedding to be perfect."

"And the only way it's gonna be perfect is if you're not there," Zoey added.

He looked at both of them.

"Fine, if you don't want me to come, I won't come. After all do want you both to be happy."

"Yeah right," Zoey crossed her arms. "Let's go, Nicole."

Nicole walked out the door.

"Don't show up," she pointed to J.P.

Zoey walked out the door. They got in the car.

"Do you think he's gonna show up at the wedding?" Nicole asked.

"I know he is."

"Ok," Breana said to Dana. "For Nicole, what about Nsync and the Backstreet Boys?"

"That would be perfect for her."

"Good. I got the cds in my car."

She looked at her.

"What?"

"You have Nsync and the Backstreet Boys?"

"I have one Backstreet Boys cd and all of the Nsync cds."

"Why do you have those?"

"Nsync was the best pop group. Of course I would have them."

She shook her head.

"What about Zoey?"

"Zoey might be a little tough. She might be a mix of everything—rock, pop, hip-hop. Might as well do everything for her. But she's picky. So we have to choose carefully."

They both thought for a minute.

"I'll just ask her for some of her cds," Dana said.

"Yeah, that works for me. Then I'll add my little mi of things in there."

"Hey, Logan!"

"What do you want?" he whined coming in the room.

"Go get me something to drink."

"Why can't you go get it yourself? You got legs. You're not handicap. You get it if you want it."

"I said go get me something to drink."

She threw a pillow directly at his head.

"Fine! Breana, you want something while I'm in the kitchen?"

"No, I'm good. Michael's gonna be getting me some ice cream so I better head back. I'll see you at the rehearsal later."

She got up and walked out the door.

Later that evening at 6:30, the gang went to the hall and started practicing for the wedding and making final arrangements.

"Now the pink flowers will be going over here," Zoey said directing Logan and Chase.

"Don't you think you should have been placed the flowers?" Logan asked.

"They just came in today, Logan. So shut up and put the flowers over there."

Nicole was standing by a wall with her arms crossed with a sad face.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" Quinn asked. "You're being so quiet and that's not like you. This is the time you should be saying something. This is the day _before_ the wedding."

"I know. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Jake had rushed in with J.R. right behind him.

"Nicole, I'm so so sorry," Jake said. "I had lost track of time. I hope you're not mad."

"No, I'm ok. I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so." He turned to the others. "What's going on? What I miss?"

"You missed a lot of flowers being hauled," John said.

"Very a lot," Logan said.

"That didn't even sound right," Michael said.

"He knows what I mean."

"But luckily, you can still help," Chase smiled. "We're not done yet."

"Go put the white flowers over there," Zoey said.

They sighed and went out to the truck to get the white flowers. Michael was at a table eating food. Breana took it away from him.

"What is the problem?"

"You're not supposed to be eating yet."

"So what if I'm a little early?"

"Why don't you just go help with guys with the flowers?" Zoey suggested.

He looked at both of them, realizing that he'll never get his food back until he does.

"Fine."

He ran outside. Logan, Chase, and John came back with the flowers and put them down.

"No, not over there," Zoey said.

"But you said to put them there," Chase said.

"No, I didn't. I said put the other ones there. Not those."

They looked at each other.

"They're the same flowers," John said.

"Just scatter the flowers out."

"Zoey is starting to get on my nerves," he mumbled.

"She been got on my nerves," Logan said.

"She's just in a mood ok?" Chase said. "I mean she is pregnant."

"Yeah whatever," Logan said.

Jake and Michael came back in.

"Jake," Quinn called. He went over to her.

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm gonna need my 100 dollars back."

"For what?"

"Duh. You didn't do my experiment. Therefore you don't get the money. So fork it over," she held out her hand.

"I don't have it right now. I been spent that money."

"Look, I want my money before we leave and that's all I'm gonna say."

She got up. Everybody was looking at him.

"What? Like I'm sacred of her. She can't do me nothing."

"Oh, really? If you really make me mad, I can turn you into a turtle. I'm sure Nicole wouldn't want to marry you then. I want my money by Sunday at by 3:00."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Hey, Mike can I talk to you for a minute?" Lana asked.

Logan dropped the flowers and ran towards them. Dana and Dugan followed him.

"You're not gonna beat me up again, are you?"

"No. I just wanna say I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I was just really mad. I even made you this card," she said handing him a piece of paper.

He took it.

"Will you forgive me?"

This was it. Logan and Dana were cringing. Dana didn't know what she'd do if she lost the bet. She could never live with Logan again. She would be hearing his mouth running for three months straight. If she had to listen to him more than usual, she just might go crazy and they'd have to put her away.

Logan just couldn't lose to Dana. That would be impossible. Not right. It wouldn't be nature. He hadn't lost a bet to anyone yet. Dana can't be his first. It wouldn't be right. He just had to win.

Dugan wanted to win cause he needed the money. He wanted to buy toys and show them off to his friends. How was he gonna do that without money? If he lost, no sweets for three months. That's murder to any kid. He wouldn't be able to live without sweets. They might as well kill him now.

Mike looked at Lana. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll forgive you."

He hugged her.

"I told you!" Dana screamed. "I won! I won! I won! Three months!"

Logan fell to the ground in shock.

"I can't believe I lost!"

"NOOOO!" Dugan screamed. "That's can't be happening to me!"

"No sweets!" she laughed. "Logan, get ready," she smiled. Then started to laugh again.

"What's up with that?" Breana asked.

"I have no clue," Quinn said.

"I think she's gone crazy," Chase said.

"Hey, where's Victoria, Jason, and Lola?" John asked. "They haven't showed up."

"She has to come," Zoey said. "The wedding can't work without them. The wedding's gonna be a complete disaster."

"It's gonna be fine, Zoey," Chase said trying to comfort so she wouldn't cry.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Good luck with that," John smiled. "You're gonna have a tough time with her."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning."

Michael took his plate back from Breana.

"Can I eat it now?"

"Fine."

He smiled and began eating again.

"You know who else isn't here?" Zoey asked.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Daren."

"He couldn't make it," Michael said with his mouth full. "But he knows what he supposed to do. He'll be here for the wedding."

"Mommy," Chris said to Breana. "I want some chocolate cake."

"They're isn't any."

"So you're sayin' they have just plain cake? Man, fine, just give me some of that. I need some kinda cake."

She got up.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Justine said running to Michael.

"What, what, what?"

"Drew is coming to see me tomorrow! Can you believe it?"

"What is it with you and boys now? Just three months ago you thought they were gross."

"I don't know. I just like boys now. Anyway, we're gonna meet up before the wedding."

He sighed. Jason came through the door with Victoria. Mike smiled. Victoria saw him and frowned. He stopped smiling. Something must be wrong, he thought.

"We're here," Jason said.

"You're pretty late," John said. "What's with that?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm here now."

"Sorry I'm late," Lola said coming in. "I had some things to do. So what's going on?"

"Nothing really," Quinn said. "The guys were setting up the flowers."

"Hey, it's getting pretty late," Logan said. "Don't you think we should be heading back to our houses?"

"So you can get started on the house?" Dana smiled.

"Funny. I'm starting tomorrow."

"You're starting when I say start."

"It's only 7," Zoey said. "We're gonna get this place ready even if it takes us all night."

"It's ready enough," Breana said. "Everything's in place—the flowers, the chairs. What else could there be to do?"

"Does everybody have their tuxes and dresses?"

"Yeah," they said.

Victoria walked away from Jason and went to Mike.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why you lookin' so sad?"

"My dad told me I couldn't see you anymore."

"He always says that. My dad said it. What's the problem?"

"But he really meant it this time. He was really mad when he said it."

He sighed and took her hand.

"Don't worry about that. We're gonna be together. I promise."

He hugged her. She held onto him. Jason seen them. He walked over to them and pulled them apart.

"Victoria, didn't I tell you to stay away from?"

Everybody turned their attention to them.

"But Dad I was just—"

"I don't care. I said you can't do anything with him."

Michael stood up.

"Why she can't?"

"This don't concern you, Michael. This is between me and my daughter."

"But this is my son. So what's wrong with him, huh? Is it because he's related to me?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I have my reasons."

"Please," Dana said. "Don't start this now."

"Oh, it's been started, Dana," Michael said.

Lola walked to the pulled Victoria away from Jason.

"Jason, leave them alone. They're not doing anything to you."

He just glared at her.

"You should just let them be together," Quinn said.

"Shut up," Jason said.

"Don't talk to her like that," Michael said. "Clearly, our children like each other. I wasn't a big fan of all this at first, but it was pointed out to me that they really care about each other. Look, we don't like each other, and I don't care if we ever do, but if Mike wants to be with Victoria, I'll let him."

"Well, that's you. I don't want my daughter to be with your son. That's that."

"What's your problem, Jason?" Breana asked. "Don't take your anger out on the kids just cause you don't like Michael."

He turned to her.

"Was anybody even talkin' to you?"

She looked at him for a while then walked to him.

"No, but I was talking to you."

"I suggest you get out of my face."

"What you gonna do if I don't? Hit me. I dare you. Touch me and I swear I'll lay you out. Just try me." She stared straight in his face.

"You're just causing trouble for everybody," Logan said. "So just leave."

He looked at everybody.

"If you lookin' for a fight, you just might get one," Chase said.

John walked up to Jason.

"Jason, listen, everybody is against you on this, man. You might as well give up. You can't win this."

"You know what?" Jason finally said. "I'm gonna go. But you'll all gonna be sorry. Especially you, Michael," he pointed.

"Nobody scared of you, man. Get out."

He walked out the door.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Chris said holding on Michael's leg.

"Don't be everything's gonna be ok."

"Well, he's definitely not coming to the wedding tomorrow," Zoey said crossing her arms.

* * *

ok that was that. Jason's really mad at everybody now. so he's gonna do somethin stuipd. J.P.'s mad cause he can't go to the wedding. Jason and Lola are getting a divorce, whonder how it's gonna affect the kids? Zoey's starting to get some mood swings. Dana won the bet! so Logan and Dugan are gonna pay. what will she make Logan do? 

next up: the wedding is here. but you all know somethin will go wrong. two angry guys, add it all up.

sorry for the delay. i was in a bit of ... punishment if you will. i'm workin on the next chapter so expect it sometime next week.


	14. Countdown: Less Than 12 Hours Left

For the One You Love

Chapter 14: Countdown: Less Than 12 Hours Left

**Saturday, June 15, 2019… 5:00am**

Nicole woke up around 5:00 the next morning. Jake wasn't next to her. He must have gone to J.R.'s, she thought. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and found a note from him.

_Nicole, you're probably wondering where I am. I'm at John's (my best man). Now because of the whole 'bad luck-with-the-bride thing', I'm not gonna be around. I don't believe in that stuff, but you can never be too sure_

_Anyway, you already know that today is that day that we finally get married. We've been through hard times together. I don't wanna ramble on since that's what I'm doing now. I love you so much, Nicole. I really want you to know that. I'll see you at the aisle._

_Jake_

Nicole smiled. Today was her day (and Zoey's) and nothing was gonna mess it up. Even though she was afraid of J.P. coming and ruining it. But she couldn't worry about that now. She had to get ready. She only had 13 hours do everything she had to do. It might seem like a lot, but to her, it wasn't.

**Forward 1 hour… 6:00am**

Zoey woke up just about an hour later. She was very excited too. By the end of the day she was gonna be Mrs. Chase Matthews. Or Zoey Matthews. Or Zoey Brooks-Matthews. She didn't even know what name she was gonna use. But she had plenty enough time to decide that later. Chase was still sleeping and had no knowledge of was going on (of course).

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she got out of bed and walked down the hall to Little John's room. He was sleeping too, but he was half way off his bed. She chuckled and headed downstairs. She picked up the phone and called Nicole.

"Hello?" the perky voice said.

"Hey, Nicole," she whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up. What about you?"

"I just woke up."

"I just started getting ready."

"For the wedding?"

"No, I want to, but it's way too early. I'm just so pumped up. I had to do something. Hey, let's get the rest of the girls so we can all get ready."

"But it's early, Nicole. They're still sleeping," she smiled.

"So? We're gonna get 'em. Are you comin' with me or what?"

"Sure. I'll get ready."

"Great! Who's car are we using?"

"We can use Chase's car. He's got a lot of room for us."

"Ok, see you then. Bye, Zoey!"

Nicole hung up the phone. Zoey hung up and started to get ready.

About 20 minutes later, Zoey was all ready to go. She hopped in her car and drove to Nicole's to pick her up. Because Nicole was all pepped up, for some reason she was waiting outside for her—in almost pitch black darkness. If it wasn't for the street lights, Zoey wouldn't have seen her. Nicole got in the car and smiled.

"Why were you out there in the dark?"

"I don't know. I'm excited, Zoey! Can't you tell? I can't wait any longer. I wanna get married now!"

"Ok, ok. It's gonna be alright."

"I'm counting down the time. We now have 12 hours, 40 minutes, and 31 seconds. 29, 28, 27, 26, 25—"

"Nicole, you don't have to count every second," she smiled and shook her head. Then she drove off.

**Backwards about 2 hours… 4:30am**

Jake was banging on J.R.'s door.

"J.R., come to the door, man!" he yelled.

He heard some things moving around in the house. Some banging, something almost tipping over. Then J.R. came to the door.

"Jake! What are you doin' here, man? Especially when you're yelling? Especially at 4:30 in the morning when I'm sleeping? You should be too."

"I'm just excited, man," he smiled walking in the house.

"Yeah, come right on in."

He closed the door and followed him in the living room.

"So… what's up? Why you here?"

"I want you to be here for me."

"Be here for you for what?"

"During this special time in my life."

"Jake," he said touching his shoulder, "it is now 4… 35 in the morning. Your special time is tonight. You know at 6:30, in the daylight."

"You're my best man, man," he laughed.

"I know and I'm honored, but it's 4:36, dude. Can I get some sleep and be there for you around 10:00, you know when the morning really starts? That way you don't have to wait as long."

"I'm not gonna be leaving so…"

J.R. sighed. Why did Jake have to come this early in the morning? When he knows that waking up this early is not human nature.

"Ok… I might as well fix up some coffee."

He walked into the kitchen. Jake followed him and smiled.

**Forward 3 ½ hours later… 7:30am**

Nicole and Zoey had pulled up to Logan and Dana's house. It was still dark. They got out the car and rang the doorbell several times.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan asked angry.

They both looked at him and walked inside.

"Hey, nobody said you could come in."

"Well, it's too late for that," Nicole said. "Where's Dana?"

"Sleeping like normal people. Why do you want her anyway?"

"None of you business," Zoey said. "Just go get her."

He sighed and went back upstairs. He went in the bedroom and seen Dana sleeping with a smile on her face, over the bet that she won less than 12 hours ago.

"Dana, wake up," he shook her.

She didn't move.

"I said wake up," he said a little bit louder.

She still didn't move. Then a smile came across his face. He took his pillow and hit her with it. The jumped up.

"What the f—?" She grabbed her pillow and hit him. He bit her back. Soon they were having a pillow fight.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"What was that for! You know I'm trying to sleep."

"No, duh. I know that. Zoey and Nicole are downstairs waiting for you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, check for yourself."

She got out of bed and went to the balcony of the stairs.

"Zoey. Nicole. Why are you here?"

"Just get dressed and come on," Zoey said.

"It's not even close to the time of the wedding. Why should I get dressed?"

"Just do it," Nicole said. "You can finish sleeping in the car."

"Fine!"

She went back to the room and pushed Logan out of her way.

"You better watch it," he pointed to her.

She shot him a look and he quickly put his finger down. She got ready in less than 20 minutes and met them downstairs.

"Ok, what's the deal?"

Nicole grabbed her arm and they were out the door. Their next stop was the Barrett household. It was starting to lighten up _slightly_. They made it there in 10 minutes. Dana was already sound asleep in the car. Nicole banged on the door and Mrs. Barrett came downstairs.

"Nicole, Zoey, what are you doing here? It's early."

"I know," Zoey smiled. "But we need Breana to come with us some place."

"Well… I'll see if I can get her."

She went upstairs to Michael and Breana's room. Michael was snoring very lightly. Breana looked as if she was in a deep sleep, but she wasn't. She still had her glasses on her face. She didn't like to take them off, just in case she woke up and looked around. (She and Michael had an argument about that before and it end with her threatening him.) Mrs. Barrett walked up to the bed and pulled her glasses off her face a bit. She sat up and looked at her.

"Mrs. Barrett…"

"Nicole and Zoey want you to go with them."

"This early in the morning? This is a joke right?"

"No."

"What they want me for?"

"I don't know, but they want you to get ready."

She slowly got out the bed and started to get ready. She had put on some baggy jeans with a green shirt that had Philadelphia Eagles on the back and put on her New York hat on backwards. Then went downstairs.

"What's the problem?" she asked. "It is a quarter to 8. I don't wake up til 10. See where the problem here?"

"That means we only have 11 hours, 15 minutes, and 20 seconds. 18, 17, 16, 15, 14—"

"Nicole," Zoey said.

"Sorry."

"Breana, just come with us."

"Man, this is too early."

They walked out the door and got in the car. Breana got in the back where Dana was sleeping. She looked at her.

"You're gonna pick up everybody?"

"Just the girls," Zoey said.

**Backwards 3 ½ hours… 5:30am**

"Jake, buddy, please shut up. You have been ranting about Nicole for an hour. Give it a rest already."

"Well, I have a lot to say."

"Clearly. If I let you talk anymore, we'd be late for your wedding."

"Hey, man, this is my day. Don't disrespect me."

"I'm not. Why don't you save telling me about Nicole another time? Hey, while you're at it, why don't you get up and go to another house and talk to them. Cause if I don't get some sleep soon, I'm probably not gonna be at the wedding and I know you don't want that. So…"

He got up and pulled Jake with him towards the door.

"I'll see you later. Hey if you wanna check up on me later, please do so around 11:30," he smiled.

Jake walked out the door and J.R. closed it.

"Finally!"

He ran back to his room and fell asleep instantly.

**Forward 3 ½ hours … 8:00am**

At the next stop which was around 8:00, they had arrived at Justin's house, since Jason and Lola weren't living together (as they knew of). Dana and Breana were fast asleep in the back, knocked out.

"Just one more stop after this," Zoey smiled.

"And we have 10 hours and 15 seconds left. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9…"

Zoey looked at her.

"Yeah, you keep doing that."

Zoey got out the car and knocked on the door. Justin just so happened to be up at this time opened the door.

"Hey, Zoey," he smiled.

"Hey, Justin," she smiled back. "Lola's here, right?"

"She wouldn't be with Jason. Come in."

She went in and he closed the door behind her.

"So what's up? What you want Lola for?" he crossed his arms.

"Nicole and I's wedding is today, as you know. We didn't get to do anything last night cause it got late so we decided to do something today."

He nodded.

"Can you get her for me?"

"Oh, right. Lola!" he yelled.

"What!" she screamed back.

"Zoey wants you to go with her… someplace."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just get dressed." He turned back to Zoey. "She should be down in 20 minutes."

"Thanks."

He sat on the couch.

"So how long have you known Matthews?"

"For a long time. Long time friend."

She sat next to him.

"So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you don't have a girlfriend? You're good looking enough," she smiled.

He smiled and looked at her. "Well thank you, but why you wanna know? You wanna be my girlfriend?"

She shot him a look.

"Just playin', just playin'," he laughed. "But seriously, I wouldn't jeopardize your relationship with Chase. I know how much you care for him. But anyway, I don't know why I don't. I just… don't. But that doesn't mean I'm not lookin' cause I am."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find her," she patted his shoulder and smiled. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothin', nevermind."

"Do you have something to say to me?"

"No, I'm good. I don't have nothing to say."

"Yeah you do. Say it."

"I don't have nothing to say, I told you."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know. Tell me what you wanna say."

"Zoey… I'm not gonna argue with you about this. I don't have anything to say."

Lola came in the room.

"Hey, Zoey," she smiled.

"Hey, Lola. You ready to go?"

"Sure, I guess. Where we are going?"

"Um… I don't know yet, but we're going somewhere."

"Ok, let's go then. See you later, Justin."

"Yeah."

She walked out the door. Zoey got up and Justin walked her to the door. She turned to him.

"So what were you about to say?"

He looked at her and then thought for a minute.

"I was gonna say… congratulations. You know… on marrying Chase and… stuff…"

"Oh, well thanks," she smiled.

She walked on and then got in the car. Nicole was still counting.

"Why is she counting?" Lola asked.

"She's counting down the time we have left to get married. Nicole, you can stop now."

"You sure did waste a lot of time," she replied.

"Ok, one more stop," Zoey said.

Jake was in his car driving around aimlessly. Where was he gonna go now? His best man had just kicked him out his house. He knew the other guys well maybe he could go to one of their houses. But who? Logan? No, he'll probably curse him out since he is kinda mean. John? No, he just didn't wanna go there. Michael? Nope, he wouldn't listen to a thing he would say. Jason? Scratch that. That was no-man territory. Then he would have to go to Chase. He would understand him in his time of need. He turned all the way around and drove to Chase's house. Five minutes later, Jake was there and pounding on the door and yelling, "Chase, let me in!"

Little John stumbled to the door and opened it. Jake smiled and walked in.

"Hey."

"Um… hey. "

"Where's Chase?"

"He's upstairs. Chase!"

Chase bumped into a wall and went downstairs.

"What? What's going on?"

"Jake's here."

He straightened up and got focused.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"You know that's the same thing J.R. asked me when I went to his house. I came over to see you."

"Why?"

"Duh, man, we're getting married."

"Yeah, right. So why don't you come later?"

"Cause it doesn't get any later than this," he smiled. "I come to spend time with you before it's time."

"You know, I'm uh…. trying to get myself together before I do anything so…"

"That's ok. I can wait," he said sitting down on the couch.

Chase pulled him back up.

"I don't want you here when I do it. Why don't you go over to Michael's? He's up this time of morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He wakes up early everyday."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

He pushed him out the door.

Nicole got out this time and rang the doorbell. Quinn came to the door smiling.

"Hey, Nicole."

"Hey, Quinn," she smiled back. She grabbed her arm and dragged her into the car with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Since we have everyone, what should we do?"

Quinn looked at her sleeping friends.

"What do you wanna do?" Lola asked.

"Shopping! Let's do it! I have to pick out some stuff. You know after I get married. I have to have everything new."

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"It will represent that I'm starting my new relationship with Jake. A new life," she smiled.

"Ok."

Zoey stepped on the gas and drove to the mall.

Jake pulled up to the Barrett's house. He got out and rang the doorbell. Mike, Justine, and Daren were in the living room, watching the morning Playhouse Disney shows. Daren answered it.

"Hey, good morning, kiddies," he beamed. "Hey, Daren."

They waved.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Daren asked.

"Just here to talk to Mike."

"Why would you wanna talk to him?" Justine pointed.

Mike hit her. She hit him back.

"Ok, that's enough," Daren said.

"Sorry. I meant Michael. Where is he?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Justine said.

"Ssh," Mike said. "Bear and Luna gettin' ready to sing."

They turned they're attention to the tv.

_Hey this was really fun_

_We hoped you like it too_

_Seems like it just begun_

_When suddenly we're through…_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Good friends, goodbye_

_Cause now it time go _

_But hey I say _

_Well that's ok_

_Cause we'll see you very soon I know_

_Very soon I know_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Good friends, goodbye_

_And tomorrow just like today_

_The moon, the bear, and the big blue house_

_Will be waiting for you to come and play_

_To come and play_

_To come and play_

_Bye now_

"Man, I love that song," Justine smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Mike said.

Michael stretched and came downstairs.

"Why do y'all always wake up early?" he asked.

"Duh, Daddy," Justine said. "We gotta watch tv."

"This early in the morning?"

"That's when all the good stuff comes on," Mike said.

"Yeah," Daren said.

Michael looked at him.

"What?" he laughed. "I watch it too. You should. It's cool."

"Yeah, Dad," Mike said. "Like Higglytown Heroes."

"Charlie and Lola," Justine said.

"Bear and the Blue House," Daren added.

Michael looked at him again.

"Ok, I'll just leave those shows for you. They're boring to me."

"You don't know what you're missin'," Daren said.

"I'll just keep missin' them then. Matter a fact, Daren, just shut up. Anyway… where's Breana?"

"How should I know?"

"Wait a minute," he said turning to Jake.

"Hey, Michael," he smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"J.R. and Chase kicked me out their houses. So I came here."

"Then I guess you know what's coming, don't you?"

"No, please. Let me stay."

"Why?"

"I won't bother you. I won't even say anything. You won't even know I'm here."

"I guess…"

He smiled. Mrs. Barrett came downstairs.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," they repeated back.

"Michael, if you're wondering where Breana is, she's out with Zoey and Nicole."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They said they needed her."

"Ok… anyway. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Isn't I pretty soon?" Jake asked. "The wedding isn't for a whole 9 hours and 15 minutes."

"I'm not talking about the wedding, Jake. I thought you were gonna be quiet anyway?"

He went back upstairs.

Zoey pulled in to a parking back on a real sharp turn and woke Dana and Breana up.

"Zoey," Dana said. "Do you even know how to drive?"

She smiled and got out the car.

"Where are we anyway?"

"The mall, I guess," Breana said rubbing her eyes. She got out the car. Nicole, Lola, and Quinn followed.

"Ok, everybody," Nicole smiled. "We only have 9 hours, 10 minutes, and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… 9 minutes and 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50—"

"Nicole, you gotta stop doing that," Lola said.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "It's gets annoying."

"Anyway… let's go. I feel like spending a lot of money," she smiled.

"How much money did you bring?" Dana asked.

"Unlimited amount."

"How can you do that?" Zoey asked.

"Jake's credit card," she waved around. "We can all get something. As much as we want."

Lola grabbed Nicole's arm and ran.

"Let's go!"

Michael came downstairs in 15 minutes.

"Ok, I'm ready to go."

The phone rang. Daren answered it.

"Hello? Hey, Chase. Yeah he's here. Hold on. Michael, it's Chase."

He handed him the phone.

"What's up, Chase?"

"Hey, Mike. Zoey's gone so I figured we could do something."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, Logan's coming. Is Jake over there?"

"Yeah, how you know?"

"Nevermind that. Tell Daren he can come too. I guess Jake can come since we can't avoid him."

"That's true."

"Can your mom keep the kids?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she can."

"Great. Logan's picking everybody up so be ready."

"I am ready. Ok, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Peace."

He hung up the phone.

"What he say?" Daren asked.

"We're goin' out. Logan's coming to pick us up. Hey, Mom, you can keep the kids right?"

"Sure," she said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go put the finishing touches on myself and wake up Chris."

He went back upstairs.

**Forward 1 hour… 11:30am**

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Breana, Lola, and Quinn were all in the mall shopping, which Breana dreaded cause everybody—especially and mainly the girls—dictated what she could and couldn't buy.

"Don't be like that," Zoey said.

"Don't be like what?" Breana asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"We have been in the mall for an hour and you haven't picked anything."

"Well, maybe that's because some people—mainly you and Nicole—told me that I couldn't buy what I wanted to buy."

"Breana, you we're in a guys' store," Nicole said.

"For all you know I could've been buying something for Michael… or my daddy. Or for Jake and Chase for a present…"

They all looked at her.

"Ok, so I wasn't. But what's the big deal? I'm wearing it."

"You have been dressing like that for years," Lola said.

"Way before we even met you," Quinn added. "And that's a long time."

"Hey," she interjected. "I guess you forgot about prom, didn't you? And that bet Zoey made me do."

"But prom required for you to dress up like that," Zoey pointed out. "Or you couldn't go."

"The bet was nothing," Nicole said.

"But do you know how hard that was? That bet was a week. I haven't worn a skirt that long in my life."

"Just let her buy whatever she wants," Dana said. "It's not a problem to her so why should it be for you?"

"Thank you, Dana. Plus it's not like I'm buying a lot."

Zoey and Nicole sighed.

"Fine," Zoey said.

Breana smiled. "I'll see you in 10 minutes." She ran off.

Logan had picked all the guys up, including J.R. cause Jake wanted him to come.

"So where we off to?" Logan asked.

"Anywhere," Daren said.

"What about you, Chase? This was your idea."

"I just wanted to get out of the house," he said.

"What about if we just go out for pizza?" J.R. suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jake said.

"Don't you think it's too early to get lunch?" Chase asked.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I just had breakfast about an hour ago."

"So…" Daren said.

"So I want it to settle."

"Well that's you," Michael said. "We gonna go eat."

**11:45am**

15 minutes later the girls were in the food court waiting on Breana. Nicole looked at her watch.

"She said she'd be out in 10 minutes," she complained.

"What's 5 minutes?" Dana said.

"Ok, I'm back," Breana smiled. She sat with them.

"What did you buy?" Lola asked.

"Hats."

"That's it?" Zoey asked.

"I bought a shirt for Michael, my daddy, something for Chase and Jake. Plus one for me. Nothing big."

"Since we're here," Quinn said, "Let's get something to eat."

They agreed and got something for McDonalds.

"Guess what?" Nicole said excited.

"What?" Quinn said.

"We only have 6 hours, 50 minutes, and 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25..."

They looked at her.

"…seconds left," she finished quietly. "I'm excited ok? Give me a break."

"Well, if it isn't the boy from Miami?" the familiar voice to all of them said. Of course the insult was geared towards Breana.

They looked up and behind them. Breana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Brooklyn Hoopz is in the hizzouse," she said loudly.

"What's your problem, Brooklyn?" Zoey asked.

"I gots no problem. I just never thought I'd get to see ol' Chain James again."

"Don't call me that," Breana snapped.

"Look I gotta go. But I would love to see you back on the court."

She started to walk away Breana started to get mad.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow at 9:30 that night at the courts in the park. Be there."

'Trust me, I will. Just get ready cause you're gettin' ready to lose… again."

"Yeah, we'll see."

She walked away.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked.

"I can't stand her! She gets on my nerves."

"Again, what was that about?"

"Breana and Brooklyn met on spring break in Miami 10 years ago," Dana said. "You couldn't make it cause you had the science thing that week."

"What happened? How did they become rivals?"

"Oooh, I hear a story comin'," Nicole smiled. "Tell it. It should pass some time away."

"Ok, everything was kinda out of place then. Then Michael and Lola were dating, Breana and Michael had broken up a year before that and she was 'in-between guys' at the time. That's also when Breana's brother Jimmy had gotten in a fight with his girlfriend and started to look at Brooklyn…." Dana continued.

**_Flashback to 10 Years: 2009. Miami, Florida._**

_**The gang was all upset with each other. So they weren't talking.**_

"_**Hey, Jimmy," Breana called to her brother.**_

"_**Hey, Breana. What's up?"**_

"_**Can I talk to you for a minute?"**_

_**She grabbed his arm while Brooklyn had a grip on him. Jimmy turned to her.**_

"_**Brooklyn, I'll be back."**_

_**She let him go and Breana and Jimmy went to talk.**_

"_**What's going on?" he asked.**_

"**_Jimmy, don't be with her. She's not good. I know I don't like Hazel and I definitely don't like Ashley, but I would rather you be with one of them than her."_**

"**_I don't like Michael that much, but you're still with him."_**

"_**I'm not with him anymore. Newsflash, we broke up."**_

"_**Well, newsflash to you. So did me and Ashley."**_

"**_Hey, whatever. Fine, you do what you wanna do. But don't come to me when everything's over. I'll be here to tell you 'I told you so.'"_**

"That was just part one of it," Lola smiled.

"What else?" Quinn asked.

"We weren't talking to each other at the time, but we managed to get everybody back to who they were supposed to be with."

"I don't care about that. I wanna know about the rivalry so I'll be caught up."

"I'm getting to that. Well as you know Breana plays basketball and Brooklyn does too. Matter a fact, she's a basketball player. She plays for the Los Angeles Sparks."

"Plus, she gives me this trouble about my height," Breana butted in. "Just because she's 6 feet and I'm 5'8 doesn't mean anything."

"Calm down, Breana," Lola said. "Let me finish. Ok so they went head to head in a basketball game. Breana won and Brooklyn couldn't stand it. So they've been rivals ever since. She made Jimmy break up with her in the end and beat her at her own sport."

_**Breana was outside playing basketball with Eddie.**_

"_**That's a nice shot," he smiled catching the ball.**_

"_**Thanks," she smiled back. "I never play that much anymore. But it seems to help when I'm mad."**_

"_**Are you mad now?"**_

"_**No, why?"**_

"_**Well, you're playing basketball."**_

"**_I guess… I'm kinda upset."_**

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Can you pass me the ball?" **_

_**He did.**_

"_**What's bothering you?"**_

_**She shot it and made it.**_

"_**Just something with a friend and an ex. Nothing really."**_

"_**I know the story. No need to go further."**_

"_**Good cause I don't want to."**_

"_**Hey Breana!" a voice called from across the courts.**_

_**She turned around it. It was Brooklyn.**_

"_**What you want?" she sighed.**_

"_**I see you're playing basketball," she smiled. She took the ball from Eddie and shot it. "Yeah, it always goes in."**_

"_**You need something?" Breana asked.**_

"_**I wanna play you in a game."**_

"_**What if I don't wanna play you?"**_

"_**Cause you're chicken."**_

"_**No, I'm not."**_

"_**Then play me."**_

"_**I don't want to."**_

"_**Cause you're chicken."**_

"**_If she doesn't wanna play, she doesn't wanna," Eddie said._**

"_**Shut up. I'm not talking to you."**_

"_**Fine, Brooklyn. I'll play you."**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**I figured you'd see it my way."**_

"_**What you wanna play for?"**_

"_**What makes you think I wanna bet something? No to say that I don't? Ok, if I win, I can date Jimmy and you can't bother him about it."**_

"_**Fine, if I win, which I will, you leave me and Jimmy alone forever."**_

"_**Deal."**_

_**She shook her hand.**_

"And she's gonna get beat again," Breana smiled. "Know that."

"Hey, Ms. Fire Fighter," a man said behind her.

Breana turned around.

"Hey, Frank," she smiled. "How you doin'?"

"I'm good. Things aren't the same since you left the station."

Frank was one of her good buddies that she hung out with when she was a firefighter.

"Breana," another man said that was standing next to Frank, "which one of these is your girlfriend?" he smiled.

"Oh, hell no you didn't just say that, Steven." She got up. "Don't make me curse you out in public. I'm not gay, Steven."

"Never seemed like it in the station. You never even looked at a guy there. You haven't even looked at me."

"I'm married," she held up her hand. "That's something you will never know about. I wouldn't be looking at another guy anyway. Even if I was, I definitely wouldn't be looking at you."

"This one might her," he said touching Lola's shoulder.

"Why it has to be me?" Lola asked. "Why can't it be Dana?"

"Why me?" Dana said. "It could be Zoey, Nicole, or Quinn."

"Hey," Breana said turning to the girls. "You're not gay. I'm not gay. It doesn't matter," she turned back to Steven. "Steven, don't make me get up."

"Don't worry about him," Frank said. "Steven, just go. I'll meet you in the front."

He sighed and walked on.

"Hey, why you left the station again?"

"Michael… He didn't want me to be a firefighter."

"Oh. Well I hope to see you back."

"Maybe you will… in 9 months possibly."

"You're pregnant again?" he smiled. "This is gonna be number 4, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Michael isn't gonna have a problem, is he?"

"I'll talk to him about it."

"That's great. Well, see you later."

"Yeah."

They hugged each other and Frank left.

"Why do all the people I know have to be in California?" she asked. "Why can't they just stay in New York?"

"You sure do know a lot of people," Nicole said. "Hopefully nobody else comes."

"Me too. I'm tired of seeing people at the moment."

"What was that about the firefighter thing?" Quinn asked.

"What about it?"

"You know Michael's gonna find out," Zoey said.

"He won't if nobody tells."

They looked at Nicole.

"Why you lookin' at me?"

"I've been meaning to talk to him about that anyway. I guess it would be a good time."

"You know he's gonna blow up," Zoey said.

"I know."

"And he won't let you either," Dana said.

"I have a feeling. Let's just go. I gotta sort out my thoughts."

They all got up and left.

"Hey, guess what?" Nicole smiled.

"What?" they asked.

"We only have 6 hours, 5 minutes, and 18 seconds left and counting. I'm not gonna count anymore."

"Good," they said.

* * *

hey, it's been awhile hasn't it? it sure has. this chapter took me very long to come up with. 24 pages. that's a lot! i know i said the wedding was next, but that's gonna take a while and plans have changed. i had thought up of some stuff to come before it so..

ok one more chapter of the pending wedding and i can surly post that tomorrow. i promise you on that. just gotta get that out the way. so go head a review cause i wanna know what you thought

ps. i am working on another story.and it's gonna be a combo tv show crossover. you already know that Zoey 101 is the main show. i'll give you updates on that later


	15. Not Long Left

For the One You Love

Chapter 15: Not Long Left

**Forward about 4 hours… 3:45pm**

The guys had all went out for pizza and Dominos. Then did some random stuff. Jake made Logan go to the bank so he could get his money he owed Quinn for that experiment. He wasn't scared of her, but he just didn't wanna be kissing Nicole at the alter being a turtle. They had arrived back at the Barrett's house.

"Hey, guys," Mrs. Barrett smiled.

"Hey," they waved.

"The kids are in the backyard."

* * *

The kids were outside sitting in the grass in a circle.

"Can you believe it?" Little John exclaimed.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"The wedding is coming! We don't have that long."

"It's not that big of a deal," Lana said.

"Not that big of a deal? Are you kidding me! You are looking at the miniature father of the bride number one," he smiled.

"You're not the only one," Dugan said. "I'm one too and I'm number one."

"No, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Stop, ok," Justine said. "This is stupid. You're both fathers, end of story."

"Well, I'm the flower girl," Lana smiled. "I'm gonna be so beautiful."

Michael came outside looking annoyed and gave Justine his cell phone.

"It's Drew."

She smiled and took the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Justine."

"Hey, Drew. You comin' over today right?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way there right now. Which house is it again?"

"It's gonna be the one with a man standing outside. Daddy, go to the front."

"Why?"

"Drew's comin'."

He sighed and left.

"I just can't til the reception," Mike said. "That's when the real fun starts."

"What happens at the reception?" Victoria asked.

"It's this big party after the wedding. It's so cool."

"Yep," Justine said. "We seen it on our parents' wedding tape."

"Are they gonna video theirs?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Little John said. "Mr. Michael and Mr. Daren are gonna do it."

Michael came back with a boy.

"Here's Drew," he said.

She got up and ran to him. She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Everybody, this is Drew," she beamed.

"Hey, Drew," they waved.

"Drew, this is my brother Mike, his girlfriend Victoria, Lana, her brother Dugan, and Little John."

Chris, with Joey trailing slowly behind, ran outside. He jumped on the swing. Joey did too.

"Somebody push me!" Chris yelled.

"Me too, me too," Joey said.

Dugan got up and walked over to them.

"And that's my other brother Chris and the little one is Joey," she finished.

"What's up?" he smiled.

She walked him over to the group and sat down.

"What time does the wedding start?" Victoria asked.

"I think around 6 or 6:30, somethin' like that," Mike said.

"There's a wedding?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Victoria said.

"What time are we gonna get ready?" Little John asked.

"Around 4 so we can have enough time to do everything," Justine said.

"Y'all talkin' about the wedding?" Chris asked, now swinging.

"Yeah," Dugan said.

"Well I got some heads up information on the food."

"What?" Victoria asked.

"One of the cakes is gonna be chocolate! Oh yeah!" he laughed.

"What is your deal with chocolate cake?" Lana asked.

"It's good! Duh!"

"Anybody know what time it is?" Victoria asked.

"It's 3:50," Chris announced.

"3:50!" Dugan yelled.

They all go up and ran. Drew and Chris jumped and ran with them. Joey slowly got off the swing.

"Y'all run too fast!"

"What's that noise?" Logan asked.

There was a stamped of feet coming through the house.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Daren asked.

"We have to get ready for the wedding," they screamed.

"We have time," Chase smiled.

J.R. looked out the window.

"The girls are here," he said.

"We gotta go," Jake said grabbing Chase's arm.

"Why?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, man. Don't you know anything?"

He pulled Chase in the kitchen. The girls came inside.

"Hey," Zoey smiled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nicole yelled. "We only have 2 hours left."

"Where's Jake?" Quinn asked.

"In the kitchen," Logan said.

"Why?" J.R. asked.

"He owes me 100 bucks. I said at 3, but I was late coming. Jake, I want my money now!"

Jake looked out the door and whispered.

"Breana, come here."

She went to the door.

"What, Jake?"

"Give this to Quinn."

He gave her the money. She took it.

"Hey, Quinn, here's your money."

She took it from her.

"Ok, it's there. I'm happy now."

"Hello? Did anybody hear me?" Nicole asked. "2 HOURS LEFT!"

"It's time to get ready!" Justine yelled.

"I'll go make sure all the foods there," Mrs. Barrett said. "I'll see you down there."

She smiled and left.

"Ok, people," John said. "Let's get ready."

The kids cheered. Nicole's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey, Kelly, you know I only have two hours to get married, right?"

There was a pause.

"WHAT!" she screamed. "But Danny was supposed to be the little groom. What am I gonna do now?" She sighed. "Fine." She hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Dana asked.

"My cousin can't come or her son just because her husband's in the hospital. I'm sure she can leave him for a few hours."

"It might be serious," Lola said.

"What can be more serious than a wedding? Now we're one little groom short."

"I have an idea," Justine said.

"What? What? Tell me now!"

"Drew can take his place."

"What?" he said.

"That's a good idea. He's all I have left. Somebody get the boy a tux."

"I'm over it," Michael smiled. "Come on, Drew."

Drew followed him out the door.

"Stop standing around and get to movin'!"

Dugan and Lana took their parents hand and walked out the door. Mike, Justine, and Chris ran upstairs. Breana followed them.

"Let's go, Mom," Little John said pulling Zoey towards the door. Her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Zoey."

"John…"

"Listen, I'm at the store looking for a new tux."

"Why?"

"Cause I accidentally wasted something on it. I tried to wash it and it shrunk. So there's 150 dollars gone."

"What did you waste on it?"

"Juice."

She sighed. "So why'd you called me?"

"Cause I need your opinion on some of these."

"Ok, I'm coming."

She hung up the phone.

* * *

alright Zoey's off to help John, Quinn has her 100 dollars back,and everybody is getting ready for the wedding. yes the wedding is coming and it's gonna be next. so something big like that is gonna take some time. so just hang on tight. 


	16. The Wedding

People it has been a very, very, very long time. And I'm very sorry for it. I had computer problems for awhile and it was hard to write this chapter. Just know that I will update this more since I have no more computer problems and I'm almost done with the story… well most of it anyway. So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Wedding

There was almost no time left. Everybody was doing the last things to get ready for the wedding. That's right—the wedding. Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Jake were finally gonna walk the walk, do the ring thing, tie the knot.

Zoey had to go the tux store to help John pick out a tux because he wasted something on it—juice. Then he tried to wash it and shrunk it. She had to hurry up so she could make it to her own wedding on time. It wouldn't be right if the bride was late to the wedding.

She ran inside the store.

"You made it here in record time," he looked at his watch.

"John, come on. Which one? I have to be at the hall in a few minutes. You know, you're gonna make me late on my own wedding day. How come you decided to drink juice with your tux, huh? I think you're doing this on purpose. You don't want me to get married with Chase—"

"Zoey, take a break. I'm sorry. I do want you to marry Chase. Calm down."

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out."

"Don't be. One, it's your wedding day. Be happy. Two, it's not good for the baby."

"I know. So… which one do you want?"

"These two."

She looked at them fast.

"That one. See ya."

She ran out.

* * *

Michael was at the store with Drew helping him pick out a little tux for a wedding he didn't know anything about. Drew was so lost. He was coming over to see Justine one minute. Next thing you know, he's going to a wedding with strange people he never seen in his life. Well, he might have taken a glance as where he won't remember them anymore. But the point was he was going to a wedding he knew nothing about. 

Drew had already tried on two and he was tired already. He was ready to get out. He sighed and sat in a chair.

"Mr. Barret, we have been here for 10 minutes."

"I know that, Drew."

"Let's just pick one and get out of here."

Michael aimlessly looked on the racks and picked one out. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Michael, make sure Drew gets a pink tux."

"Nicole, there are no pink tuxes. Even if they were, I'm not gonna make him wear pink. He's a boy."

"Hey, this is my wedding. Make him wear a pink shirt. Don't tell me they don't have any because they do. Now hurry up!"

She hung up the phone. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright, Drew. This is the one. You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go put it on."

He grabbed it and ran in the dressing room. Drew came out five minutes later with everything on. Michael paid for it and carried Drew out the store. He looked at his watch. 5:10. That means there's only 1 hour and 40 minutes left. Time was ticking.

* * *

Daren was already downstairs, dressed, working with the video camera. 

"Come on, Breana. We gotta go. We're gonna be late for the wedding."

"I'm comin'."

She came downstairs with her dress on.

"Look at you," he smiled. "You're wearing a dress. Breana James is wearing a dress. I gotta get this on camera."

He held the camera up to her face.

"Funny, Daren. Put it down."

"What's in the bag?"

"Some clothes. You think I'm gonna be wearing this dress all day? You're sadly mistaken."

"You think Nicole gonna overreact?"

"I don't know, probably. I just gotta get out of this dress by the reception. I can't DJ in this. It'll throw off my image."

"So what you gonna change into?"

"You'll see when I change. Mike, Justine, Chris, rap it up. We gotta head out." She turned back to Daren. "Oh, yeah. I'm driving."

"Good 'cause I'm gonna film when we're driving. And let me tell you it's not easy to drive and film at the same time."

"Ok, I don't even have the time to ask."

* * *

Chase was in the mirror looking himself and straightening his tux when Michael came up behind him and put his hands on shoulders. 

"Well, man…" he sighed. "You're finally marrying the girl of your dreams."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled. "And I'm sacred out of my frickin' mind."

"Logan, you're not doin' nothing. Hold this."

Logan looked at him.

"Don't you see me looking in the mirror?"

"Like I said, you're not doin' nothing."

He scoffed at him and turned back to the mirror.

"Michael, hold this for me," he said handing him the camera. Michael took it and focused the camera on him. "Alright, go ahead."

Daren held the camera to his face. "Hey," he smiled and waved. "I'm Daren Barret. Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Jake you're gonna thank me when you see how this comes out. Today is finally the big day. Zoey Brooks is finally gonna marry the man of her dreams, Chase Matthews."

He ran over to Chase and put his hand on him. Chase looked at him.

"Chase, you have any last words to say to Zoey before the big moment comes when you have to say 'I do'?" he smiled.

He looked at the camera.

"Um… Zoey, I love you very much. I can't wait to start my life with you," he smiled.

"Sweet words," Daren looked at the camera. "Short, sweet and to the point." He patted Chase on the shoulder. He ran over to John and knelt beside him. "Here's the ex-husband," he said as Michael turned to camera to John. "John, do you have anything to say?"

"Good luck in your next marriage, Zoey."

"You sound like a stranger, man. You're the ex-husband. You're supposed to be angry that she's marrying your girl."

"Get away from me, Daren."

"Hey, don't take it out on me. Moving on…. Ok, the next pair of people on the wedding cake are Nicole Bristow and Jake Meilet, football player for the San Francisco 49ers. They're finally gettin' married after Jake stole Nicole away from J.P., the crazy man that's tryin' to take her back."

"Daren," Michael said.

"Sorry. How you feelin', Jake?"

"Pretty good actually. Couldn't be happier."

"Do you have anything to say to Nicole, your blushing bride?" he smiled.

"Yeah," he straightened up. "Nicole, I just wanna say that I love you a lot. You mean a lot to me and I don't know what my life would be without you."

"That's good. Alright, let's go see what the girls are up too."

Michael stopped it.

"Thanks, Michael."

"Hey, when am I gonna get on that?" Logan asked.

"This isn't about you, Logan. But you will get your little cameo. I just gotta get the girls on their part."

He walked out the door.

* * *

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Breana, Lola, and Quinn were in one room. 

"I can't believe that I'm finally getting married," Nicole squealed. "That is the happiest day of my life!"

"Well, it should be," Quinn said.

"I can't believe I'm marrying Chase," Zoey said.

"You know I can't either," Breana said.

"You and Chase were meant for each other," Lola said.

"Too bad it took you 10 to figure it out," Dana said.

"10 long years," Nicole said.

"Plus a kid and a divorce," Breana added.

"Are you trying to bring me down?" she turned to them.

"No," they said. "We're just stating the obvious," Breana smiled.

Daren knocked on the door. Lola opened it.

"Hey, Lola," he smiled.

"Hey, Daren, what you need?"

"I just need to get some shots of Nicole and Zoey right quick, if that's ok?"

"Zoey, Nicole, you feel like being on camera?"

"Sure," Zoey smiled.

"I do," Nicole said. She stepped out in the hall.

"Cool. Breana, hold this for me please."

She took the recorder and focused it on Nicole, Daren, and Zoey. She pressed the record button.

"Ok, I'm standing next to the brides themselves, Nicole Bristow and Zoey Brooks. Or is it Zoey Trent cause you were married to John, but then you broke up. Did you keep his last name?"

"Daren," Breana said.

"Sorry. But anyway I have to say that both of y'all look extremely beautiful."

"Thank you," they smiled.

"So do you wanna say anything to your grooms in the back?"

"I do," Nicole said. She turned to the camera. "Jake, you just don't know how much I love you. We've through so much together—good and bad. I hope we have many more good times."

Daren smiled. "Zoey, what about you?"

"Chase… we've been together as friends for a long, long time. But somehow we ended up together and I'm happy that we did. Even though… a divorce happened because of it. No offence, John."

"That's so sweet. So we'll see you girls down the aisle later on."

Breana stopped it and gave it back to Daren.

"Thanks," he said.

"No prob. Oh, I'll be sure to get you ladies in just a few minutes so just hold on. Oh, yeah. Zoey, me and Breana have a surprise for you."

He smiled and walked off. Zoey looked at Breana.

"What kinda surprise?"

"You'll see when… the surprise comes," she smiled.

"My stomach has butterflies," Nicole said touching her stomach.

"Maybe 'cause you're scared," Quinn said.

"I am a little bit. Were you when you were getting married?"

"No."

"What about you, Lola?"

"No, I wasn't scared."

"Dana?"

"You actually think I was scared to get married to Logan? Please," she rolled her eyes. "He should've been sacred to marry me."

"What about you, Breana?"

"Heck yeah I was scared. But not because I was marrying Michael. I was scared 'cause everybody was looking at me. Everybody's eyes were on me. My heart was beating fast. I thought I was gonna lose it."

"You're not helping her," Zoey said.

"Hey, she asked and I'm telling it like it is," she shrugged. "I'm gonna go up front to see what everybody else is up to."

She walked out the room and passed John. "Hey, John," she smiled.

"Hey, Breana," he smiled back. "Is Zoey in there?"

"Yeah. She's in there."

"Thanks."

She nodded.

* * *

Drew was sitting down on constantly looking at the clock above him. 

"What's wrong, new dude?" Mike asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just wonderin' when we're gonna leave. My big dad is gonna kill me. Seriously! No joke."

"This is gonna be for hours."

"Oh, man."

"Didn't my dad call your house and let them know what's goin' on?"

"He talked to my dad. But it doesn't make a difference. I'm still gonna get in trouble."

"What's the big deal?" Little John asked.

"He gets mad easily."

"Don't worry," Mike said. "You're not gonna get in trouble."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," he sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Justine?"

"She's in the back with Chris. Girls are always tryin' to fix a guy's looks."

"Maybe 'cause the guy doesn't look right."

"He could be a little sloppy," Little John added.

Mike looked at them.

"Are you on the girls' side?"

"No."

"Then don't act like it. It could ruin your reputation."

"I really don't have a reputation," Drew said.

"Me either," Little John said.

"Well… it's bad for a guy to be on the girls' side anyway."

"Why?"

"It would mean you're a punk and you don't wanna be a punk."

"Ok, Mike," Drew said. "We won't agree with the girls anymore."

"I can't wait any longer," Chris said coming in the room.

"Wait for what?"

"The reception. I need that chocolate cake."

"I'm sure you can wait a few hours," Mike said.

"No, that would only kill me. I need it now."

Lana, Justine, and Victoria came in talking. Little John, Drew, and Mike's mouths dropped.

"What?" Justine said.

"Nothing," Drew said. "You just look…"

"Look what?" Victoria smiled.

"Nice," he finished.

"Better than that," Little John said. "You look gorgeous."

"Beautiful," Mike smiled.

"Thank you," Lana said.

"You older kids are so strange," Chris said. "I'm gonna find Dugan. He's the only normal kid."

He walked out the door.

"I think I'm falling in love," Little John whispered to Mike and Drew.

"You can't be talkin' about Victoria," Mike said. "She's mine."

"Justine's mine too," Drew said.

"No, I'm talkin' about Lana. Look at her. She's… beautiful in that flower girl dress."

Mike looked at her.

"She's alright."

Little John glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"Hey."

Mike hit him back. Little John hit him again. Then they were on the floor rolling around. Drew broke it up.

"Stop," he said. "It's not worth it."

"What are you fighting about?" Justine asked.

"You don't wanna know."

Mike dusted himself off.

"You know I ain't got time for this joker. I'm outta here. Victoria, come with me."

She shrugged and followed him out the door. Little John walked out the other way.

"What is with these people?" Justine asked. She turned to Drew. "What was the fight about?"

"Little John likes Lana."

"Mike likes Lana too?"

"No. They were talking about how Lana looked in her dress. Little John said she looked beautiful and Mike said that she was alright. Little John hit him, Mike hit him back and then it was fight."

She shook her head.

"They're already acting stupid over a girl and they're not even 13 yet."

"But I guess they're in love. I guess love make people do stupid stuff."

"I heard that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just sayin' that I know what you mean by that."

"Oh, wait. I still don't know what you mean."

She sighed and took his hand.

"Let's go."

"Will you tell me what you mean?"

"Yeah, later."

He started thinking.

"Wait."

They stopped.

"What?"

"Do you… love me?"

She looked at him for a moment.

"I guess you can say that."

He smiled and hugged her.

"I feel the same way."

He let her go and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"Dana!" Logan yelled. "Dana! Where are you! I need you." 

Dana stepped out of the room.

"Dana!"

"Logan, I'm right here! You don't have to yell. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me tie my tie."

She looked aggravated.

"That's why you were yelling my name like and idiot?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You can tie your own tie. You never needed help before."

He sighed getting annoyed.

"Dana, there is a difference. I can tie a regular tie, not a bow tie. You should know that."

"Why couldn't you ask one of the guys to do it? You were just with them."

"It wouldn't look right if a guy was tying another guy's tie."

"Why not? Nobody would be looking at you anyway."

"Because it looks gay."

"Logan, be serious. Guys do it all the time."

"Then they're gay."

"Well, go be gay for a minute."

"You're standing right here. You tie it and I can be on my way."

She snatched the tie away from him and put around his neck tight. Then she tied it.

"You know, Logan. You get on my nerves."

"You know, Dana. It's my job."

He kissed her.

"I'll see you up front."

* * *

John was in the doorway smiling at Zoey. She turned to him and smiled back. 

"You look beautiful… just like the first time."

"Really? You don't think it's too much?"

"No, it's perfect."

"You're just sayin' that."

"No, I'm not. I haven't seen you this jittery before. Are you this scared of marrying Chase?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know he loves me and I love him but what if this is a mistake? He might be ruining his life my marrying me and I don't wanna do that. I might not be a good wife—"

"Zoey, stop. You're starting to sound like Nicole," he smiled. "You're not gonna ruin his life. You didn't ruin my life and you'll be a good wife to him. Don't worry. You two are good together."

"Why are you saying this, John?"

"Is there a problem with me saying it?"

"I don't know. I basically left you for Chase and you're here for the wedding. You made friends with Chase and everything. What's wrong with you? Ex-husbands don't do that."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "Zoey, I just guess we weren't meant to be together. I don't have a problem with that. Yeah, me and Chase are friends. I don't know how it happened, but it did. It was clear to me that you and me were never gonna get back together. So I had to move on. I just couldn't wait."

"Why are you even here, John? I thought you hated me."

He shook his head.

"I'm here for you and Chase. You two are my good friends and I couldn't miss it when you got married. I would ever hate you anyway. I guess you kinda make it hard. So let's get it together and get ready to walk down the aisle."

She walked to him and gave him a hug. He was speechless.

"Wow… the first time we hug in five years and it's on your wedding day."

She looked up at him and smiled. John hugged her back and smiled.

* * *

Justin was in a chair sitting down. Breana came to him. 

"Hey, Justin."

"Nobody told me that being an usher would be this hard."

"You signed up for the job."

"I shouldn't have. Next time somebody gets married, I'm just gonna be there."

"Hey, Breana," Daren called.

She turned around.

"Look, the surprise just came," he smiled.

Breana smiled and walked to them.

"So Dustin, you finally came."

"Yeah. I know I missed Zoey's other wedding. I couldn't miss it a second time—this time to Chase."

"It's a big occasion," Daren said.

"So where's the others?"

"They're in the back trying to finish getting ready," Breana said.

Michael came to them.

"Hey, Daren, Breana. Who's this guy?"

"This guy is Dustin," Daren said.

"Dustin? Really? Small little Dustin? Hey, man!" He grabbed Dustin and hugged him.

"Hey, Michael. It's good to see you too," he laughed

He let him go.

"Man, you've changed a lot!"

"You too. I see you have a mustache now," he pointed.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Just a little somethin' somethin' I grew over the years."

"Which needs to be cut off," Breana said crossing her arms.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. You a least need to trim it every once in awhile."

"I do."

"Yeah, every six months doesn't count. You know, Michael, we don't have time to argue, ok? We have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"First we gotta hide Dustin for awhile before Zoey sees him."

"I'm all over that," Daren said. "Come with me, Dustin."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Dustin said.

They walked away.

* * *

"Nicole, my baby," Mrs. Bristow squealed. 

Nicole ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Mom, you finally made it."

"Of course. I wasn't gonna miss it."

"We were at first," Mr. Bristow said.

"Why?"

"Your mother took too long to get ready."

"What matters is that we're here now," she smiled. "Now where's my cute grandson?"

"He's with his friends."

"He has friends already?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little young?"

"It's fine for him to have friends now," Mr. Bristow said. "He's only 2 years old."

"He's not even in Pre-K yet. How old are his friends?"

"Eight, nine, and ten."

"That's too old, sweetie."

"Mom, it's no big deal. They're just kids."

"Well, they might as well be grown ups."

"Stop making a big deal out of it," Mr. Bristow said.

The kids were running and laughing. Joey was on Drew's back and Chris was on Mike's back. Daren came up to them.

"Hey, Nicole," he smiled. "These must be your parents."

"And who is this young man?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Daren. He's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bristow. You don't mind if I get you on camera, do you?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Bristow smiled.

"Ok, cool. Just wait one second. Michael! Breana! Come here!"

They came running.

"What Daren?" Breana said.

"This better be important," Michael said.

"It is. One of you hold this for me so I can get Nicole's parents on the camera."

"Is that all? You coulda called somebody else."

"Like John, Logan, Dana, or Quinn," Breana added.

"They're busy. I knew y'all weren't doing anything."

Breana snatched it from him.

"Hurry up, boy. I got stuff to do."

"Ok, so I'm here with Nicole's parents and might I say that Nicole looks just like you, Mrs. Bristow. No wonder she's so beautiful."

She laughed and blushed.

"You're just saying that."

"No, really. You are."

"Put a sock in it," Mr. Bristow said getting annoyed.

"Don't be jealous, David."

"I'm not jealous. He's just buttering you up."

"No, he's not."

"I'm gonna get to the point," Daren said. "Do you have anything to say to Nicole on her wedding day?"

"I do," Mr. Bristow said. "Sweetie, I hope you have a happy marriage like your mother and I do. If Jake hurts you, I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"That was very… threatening. What about you, Mrs. Bristow?"

"Well, Nicole, you're my last baby to get married and I wish you all the best. I just never though it would happen so soon," he voice started to shake. "Your brother and sister got married, now you. I'm not gonna have anybody to talk to now or to do anything. But I'm glad you're happy. I hope you have the best marriage ever."

She turned to Daren and cried. Michael raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"It's gonna be ok, Mrs. Bristow. Cut," he told Breana. "Mrs. Bristow, um… I have to go, but if you want we can talk later, ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's go," he said to Michael and Breana.

They followed behind him.

"You're just every mother's dream, aren't you?" Michael laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You had Nicole's mom all over you, man."

"I guess I'm just the guy mothers would date their daughters. And I have no problem with that," he smiled.

"Who are you gonna get next?" Breana asked.

"Zoey and her parents."

"Then you can go without me."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Me and her mom just don't get along."

"What did you do?" Daren asked

"I didn't do anything. It was all her."

"What did she do then?"

"We got in this argument."

"What was it about?" Michael asked.

"Dustin."

"Why was it about him?"

"You know after his graduation party he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be in the army. But his mom wanted him to go to college. I told Dustin to do whatever he wants. He picked the army. She turned on me saying that I'm murdering her baby, and if he gets killed she's gonna come after me."

"Well, it is her son," Daren said.

"But if he didn't wanna go to college, he didn't have to," Michael said.

"That's what I was saying. So now we don't like each other."

"Sounds like it's gonna be a fight," Daren smiled. "I can't wait to catch it on camera."

"You always waitin' on a fight," Michael said.

"Well, it does make things interesting."

They seen Zoey and her parents standing there.

"Hey, Zoey," Daren smiled.

"Daren, Michael, Breana, I'm glad you're here," she smiled back. "Mom, Dad, these are my friends."

"I already know who Breana is," Mrs. Brooks glared at Breana. "She sent your brother away."

Daren smiled and started to put in on camera.

"I didn't send him away," she argued back. "He wanted to go. You weren't gonna change his mind anyway."

"We would've gotten through to him if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, right. He was set on the army. Nobody could change his mind."

"I don't even know why you said anything to him. This wasn't any of your business."

"So, he's my friend. If he went to college, he would've been miserable."

"I don't care if he was miserable. Long as he had an education."

"It's not like he can't go to college afterwards."

"If there'll even be an afterwards."

"Alright," Zoey said. "You're not supposed to be fighting on my wedding day. I'm supposed to be happy and you're not making me happy. You're making me upset."

"Sorry," Breana said. "Didn't mean to make you so unhappy."

"I'm sorry too, sweetie," Mrs. Brooks said.

"What a happy moment," Daren said. "They made up. Mr. and Mrs. Bristow, are you ready to be on camera?"

"Yeah," Mr. Brooks said.

"No," Mrs. Brooks said. She walked away.

"Mom," Zoey called.

"I'll go talk to her," Mr. Brooks said.

"She's such a baby," Breana shook her head. She walked away.

* * *

It was time for the wedding now. Justin had walked out all the guests to their seats. That took about a good five minutes. Then he walked out Zoey's mother and Nicole's mother. A few minutes later Chase, Jake, J.R., Michael, Mike, Drew, and the preacher walked out. 

It was the bridesmaids and groomsmen—Logan who was walking out Quinn, John who was walking out Rebecca (one of Zoey's cousins), and Daren who was walking out Lola. Next it was the matrons of honor—Dana and Breana walking down the aisle. Then the maids of honor—Carol (one of Nicole's sisters) and Melissa (another one of Zoey's cousins).

Dugan and Justine and Little John and Victoria came down the aisle as miniature fathers and brides. Everyone thought it was so cute. Drew and Mike went up the aisle and took their 'brides' and went back down the aisle. There were a whole lot of pictures taken then. Little John and Dugan followed them and then took a seat in the front.

Lana came down the aisle being the flower girl. She smiled and posed a lot to make sure everybody was getting a picture of her. Chris was walking down the aisle as the ring bearer. He was walking kinda on the slow side since he was sacred of the many, many, many people looking at him.

Justin came down the aisle and took this long, white carpet and brought it up the aisle. Then Chase and Jake went up and waited for Zoey and Nicole. Everybody stood up and Zoey with her dad and Nicole with her dad appeared and started to walk down the aisle. Chase and Jake took Zoey and Nicole and walked down the aisle. Their friends were smiling at them.

They finally made it to the alter. Then preacher smiled at both then started with the usual saying:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together these men and these women in holy matrimony, Nicole Bristow to Jerold Meliet and Zoey Brooks to Chase Matthews. If there is someone who thinks that they shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everybody looked all around.

"Nicole, wait!" J.P. yelled coming down the aisle.

"Man!" Jake said under his breath.

"J.P., what are you doing here?" Nicole asked. "I told you not to come."

"You can't marry Jake."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. You should know that."

"I love Jake, not you."

"You just making this hard on yourself," Jake said. "She's not coming back to you."

"I wasn't talking to you, Jake. Just stay out of this. You've already done enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You stole her away from me when we were in school."

"She didn't want you."

"Yes she did."

"If she really wanted you, she wouldn't have left off with me."

"Please, gentlemen," the preacher said.

"I'm not leaving without Nicole," J.P. crossed his arms.

"Well, go sit down while you wait 'cause she's not leaving with you," Jake said.

J.R. went to him.

"J.P., you need to let it go. She's not gonna go to you."

"No."

Breana went to them.

"J.P., get it together. Nicole's getting married to Jake. She doesn't want you anymore. She wants Jake."

"Well, go talk to her."

"It won't do no good."

"The only way you're gonna get me out of here is if you kill me."

"We don't have a gun on us," J.R. said.

"Plus, we're in a church, man," Breana said. "I'm not gonna go to hell for shooting you."

They grabbed him and pulled him out the church.

"If there are no more interruptions," the preacher said. "Can we get on with the wedding?"

"Please continue," Chase said.

"Good." He looked at his watch. "Sorry to speed things up, but the outburst the gentleman did waste a lot of time. So if it's ok with you, I'd like to cut right to the point."

"By all means," Nicole said. J.R. and Breana quietly came in the church and got back in their places.

"Ok… do you Chase Matthews take Zoey Brooks to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richness or for poorness, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," he smiled and put the ring her on her finger.

"Do you Zoey Brooks take Chase Matthews to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richness or for poorness, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled back. She put the ring on his finger.

He took a deep breath.

"Do you Nicole Bristow take Jerold Meliet to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richness or for poorness, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I really, really do," she beamed. She quickly put it on his finger.

"And do you… Jerold Meliet… take Nicole Bristow to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richness or for poorness, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." He put the ring on her finger.

"Ok, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you… men and wives. You may now kiss your bride."

All the kids covered their eyes and groaned with disgust as Zoey and Chase and Jake and Nicole kissed.

"This is the part I always hate at weddings," Mike said.

"You're not alone, brother," Drew said. "You're not alone."

The organist started playing the music. Zoey and Nicole linked their arms with Chase and Jake and they walked back down the aisle. Then Chris and Lana walked after them. Next were Dugan and Little John, Victoria and Mike, and Drew and Justine. Then it was Logan and Dana, Lola and Daren, Michael and Breana, J.R. and Quinn, and John and Rebecca. Lastly it was Nicole and Jake's and Chase and Zoey's parents to leave.

They were going to the reception.

* * *

Finally it's over! Nearly 23 pages. Ok go head a review so I can go and update later this week. And again so, so, so, so sorry for keeping you waiting. 

Ok, Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Jake are finally married! Thank goodness! Everything's put to bed. Little John likes Lana now. They just might be a new little kid couple. There's also gonna be another pairing, but you can find that out next chapter. Dustin's here! So I will be putting him in a lot to make up for some time.

Next chapter: the reception- plenty of good stuff there

DramaQueen3303 I'm gonna get to your story once I post this because I'm already reading it. Usually I'm all over it, but like I said, I had computer problems. I have been missin out on a lot. SO I'M BACK!


	17. Reception Deception

Chapter 17: Reception Deception: Men with the Golden Guns

J.P. and Jason had arrived to the party. They had guns in each of their pants. They were definitely gonna shoot somebody. For J.P. he was scared to shoot the gun, but he was gonna get Jake no matter what for stealing Nicole from him years ago. He wasn't gonna do anything to Nicole. He loved her too much to hurt her.

For Jason, you know he's gonna get Michael. For kicking him off his label, for talking bad about him, for all the fights they had, and everything he did to cause him pain. He was wanted to get Justin because he's Lola's brother and they don't get along either. But didn't think he would have time. He need to concentrate fully on Michael. As much as he hated Lola right then, he wasn't gonna shoot her. He could never kill the mother of his children—no matter what she did to him.

"Ok, people," Breana said over the mic. "It's now 7:45 and I gotta take a break. Logan, put in the next one and put it on random," she told him.

"Ok," he reached for the cd. She caught his hand.

"What?"

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, Breana. What's so hard about putting in a cd?"

"The cds on the top are different than the ones at the bottom. Pick only the bottom. Don't screw up."

"I won't."

"I mean it, Logan," she pointed.

"I got it."

She looked at him one more time and left. He smiled.

"I don't know what's the big deal about the ones on top. Which one should I put in now?"

He looked through them and got the one from the top.

_Come on!_

_Yeah… Yeah… Yeah..._

_Make that ass vibrate, make that ass vibrate, make that ass vibrate_

_Shake that shake that shit til you start a earthquake_

He was pressing all kinds of buttons to turn it off, but it wasn't working.

Breana ran into Lola.

"Hey," she said. "What's wrong with you? You kinda been off since the beginning of the reception."

"I'm just waiting on a phone call."

"From who?"

"This tv producer is supposed to give me a call for a role on his new show. This guy said he was gonna put in a good word for me."

"Well, that's good. Don't worry. You'll get it because you know how to act. What's the show about?"

"These friends living in New York meet again after a few years have past. I'm not entirely sure about it right now. But it's gonna be good," she smiled.

"Who would you be working with?"

"Um…Christopher Massey—"

"Christopher Massey! _The_ Christopher Massey? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He's putting the word in for me."

"You have got to get this role. I love Chris! If I wasn't married to Michael, I'd marry Chris, that's for sure. But don't tell him that. Michael doesn't really like him that much."

"I won't," she smiled.

"But no pressure."

Jake came to Breana.

"Hey, I think you need to get back."

"Why?"

"Logan—"

She ran into the other room.

_Bend over and touch yo toes_

_Blow smoke out ya hole like you blowin' dro, yeah_

_Slide down the pole_

_Upside down, do it fast and slow_

_Round here we professions_

_Get flexible, real sexual_

_Make a n—_

Breana stopped it just in time, just before that… racial—if you will—word was said. Thank goodness it didn't. That would've really caused problems.

Nicole and Zoey looked at them.

"Sorry 'bout that folks. Some people can't follow simple directions."

Logan turned away. She caught him by the sleeve.

"Don't go anywhere."

Zoey went to them.

"What's going on?"

Mrs. Brooks came over.

"Zoey, you should've gotten a good DJ," she said. "I'm sure this problem would've never happened with a real one."

"Look, don't make me come down to your level," Breana said. "We haven't said anything to each other the whole night. Why you pick now to tell me something?"

"Mom," Zoey said. "It's ok. It's over."

"Right. Logan messed up… Don't worry about it. It's not gonna happen again. Just… go back to Chase and… Mrs. Brooks, go back to your husband."

She turned to Logan. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. He messed up—really bad. He knew she was getting ready to blow—which she was.

"Logan, what the hell did you do!" she said straining her voice. "I told you not to touch the ones at the top!"

"I wanted to know what was on them."

"This cd is explicit!" she waved it in his face then threw it at him.

"Well, sor-ry. They look all the same."

"They're the same so I can tell which is which. All the ones on the bottom are clean."

"I didn't know. I'm not working it."

"I told you not to touch the top ones."

She balled up her fists and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

She pushed him out the way and put the right cd in. Then left and went to Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Jake's table.

"Hey," she smiled to them.

"You're playing some good music," Zoey said. "Except for that last one…"

"Well, I am a music genius. But that little thing," she looked at Logan. "Not gonna happen again. I can promise you that. I'm back in control. Again, I'm sorry about it."

"It's ok, Breana. You apologized enough," she smiled.

"Alright, everything's good. I'll see y'all in a bit."

Chris came over screaming.

"Somebody help me! Something's wrong!"

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Something's really, really wrong!"

Michael knelt in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Chris was trying to catch his breath.

"Is it Mike?"

He shook his head.

"Is it Justine?" Breana asked.

He shook his head.

"What is it then?" Michael asked.

"I can't find the chocolate cake! I think somebody hided it from me. They don't want me to get it. You gotta help me find it. I need some chocolate cake!"

"Is that why you were screaming?"

"Yeah, Daddy! I need some cake and I can't find it. And all the tables are taller than me. Come on. Somebody might take it all!"

He grabbed Michael's hand and ran. Breana walked away.

"Uh, Breana," Zoey said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the surprised you promised me?"

"Oh, yeah. Hold on."

She ran across the room and grabbed Dustin's arm. Then brought him back to them.

"Zoey, he's your big surprise," she smiled.

Zoey, Nicole, and Chase's mouths dropped.

"Hey, Zoey," he smiled.

She started screaming. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Dustin! I can't believe you came!"

"I would never miss this."

"But you missed when I got married to John."

"Well, I tired to come, but I couldn't get here."

"How did you know I was getting married to Chase?"

"Well," he smiled. "Breana and Daren tired to get up with me weeks before, but I didn't get the call. But when I finally got the message from them, I knew I was gonna be home for awhile and they made me stay away so I could surprise you."

She hugged Breana.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No prob. He is your brother. I'll check y'all later."

She walked away.

Daren was standing next to Lola with his hands in his pockets. He looked at her. She looked and him and he turned his head.

"Daren, what's your problem?" she smiled.

"What're you talking about? I don't have a problem."

"You do. You keep looking at me."

"I do have eyes, Lola. I gotta see."

"You know what I mean. Do you wanna say something to me?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "I don't think so," he lied. "Do you wanna say something to me?"

"No…"

Then it was silent. Daren did want to say something to Lola, but did think it would be the time because of the situation she was in. She had just got in a fight with Jason days ago and she's going through a divorce. So asking her out was out of the question.

He looked at her. She was so beautiful in her bridesmaids dress. No, beautiful wouldn't even describe her. Oh, yeah, he was falling for her.

She looked at him, but this time he didn't turn his head. He just continued to stare at her. To Lola, Daren was just… Daren. She never really thought of nothing more than a friend because she didn't really seem to see him. But today—tonight—at a wedding of all places—he stood out the most from all the guys.

He smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he shook his head dazed. "Look… do you… wanna dance with me? That's if you want to, you know. It doesn't really matter. It's your choice. I wouldn't be mad if you said no—"

"Daren, I would love to dance with you," she smiled.

He sighed relieved.

"Could you just hang on for one second?"

He ran into the room and straight to Breana.

"Breana, I need your help."

"What is it, Daren?"

"I need you to put on something slow."

"But I'm just getting started with the good stuff. Besides, I'll play the slow stuff when it's time for Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Jake to dance."

"I'll give you 100 dollars."

"Yeah, sure," she smiled.

"I'll give you 500 dollars."

"Where is it?" she held out her hand.

He dug in his pocket and gave her the money.

"You just keep 500 dollars in your pocket?"

"Yeah, I might need it for an emergency. In this case it is."

"Alright, you got it. Anything you want?"

"Just play something good."

"Ok. Michael!"

He looked over at her.

"Get the recorder for the dance."

"What dance?"

"Just get it."

She got on the mic. Michael came to her with the camcorder. "Ok, people. You've been dancing all night to the good stuff. So take this time as a breather. Slow down and rest your feet. It was coming anyway so if I could have the new Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Mr. and Mrs. Meliet to the dance floor please."

Chase and Jake took their brides hands and let them too the floor.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Michael smiled.

Breana shook her head. "Alright, it's time for your dance as the new couples so… Nicole, this one is all for you 'cause I know you love this song. Just a little old school pop…" She turned to Michael. "Make sure you get all of that. Can you do that?"

He gave her a look. "Yeah, this is one thing I can do." She put the cd on and the song started to play.

_Yeah yeah_

_Oh oh_

_Some many times I thought held it in my hands_

_But just like grains of sand love slipped through my fingers_

_And so many nights I asked the Lord above_

_Please make me lucky enough_

_To find a love that lingers_

_Something keeps telling me that you can be my answered prayer_

_You must be heaven sent I swear_

_Cause…_

"Can you believe this finally happened?" Zoey smiled.

"I'm still in a daze over it," Chase smiled. "I'm just amazed at how John was here for all of this. We were pretty good enemies for 10 years."

"I know, but I'm glad everything happened this way, you know?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, John and I did get a divorce and we were pretty distant for the first few months. Then you come along and we start dating two months after my divorce; get engaged five months later; and I get pregnant a month later."

"All that's good?"

"Well… it's good and bad. But the point I'm trying to make is that I'm glad you, John, and Little John are getting along well."

He smiled.

"I guess... we all did it for you. I mean, it was gonna be us going at each other throats for the rest of our lives or we were gonna stop fighting and be friends."

"And I'm glad you chose to be friends," she smiled. She kissed him.

_Something happens when you look at me, I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth, my knees get so weak_

_Could it be true this is what God had meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me _

_Yeah yeah_

_Something like you…_

_Girl in your eyes_

_I feel your fire burn_

_Oh your secrets I will learn_

_Even if it takes forever_

_With you by my side I can do anything_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings_

_As long as we're together_

_My heart keeps telling me that you can be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time we touch_

_Cause…_

Daren had taken Lola by the hand and had led her to the floor on the other side. He had wrapped his arms around her.

"So tell me something," Daren said to Lola. She looked up at him. "What's that?"

"What's goin' on with you and Jason?"

She looked down.

"Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna tell me. I'm cool. I wasn't tryin' to get in your business."

"It's ok, Daren. We're just going through something right now."

"I don't wanna bring you down on a good night like tonight."

"You're not. You're actually making me happy."

"Me makin' somebody happy? Well, that's a first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All the girls I've ever dated…. It's just a long story."

"We have time."

"Do you have a few years?" he joked.

She smiled.

"So what do you usually do on Friday and Saturday nights?"

"I sit at home with my mom and we talk. Sometime I go out on a limb and hang out with my other brother Lance. But since Michael invited me to come up to New York to be his partner in his label, I'll be hangin' out with him and Breana more."

"So what do you do now?"

He didn't say anything.

"Daren?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you do?"

"I… um…"

"Don't lie to me either."

"Fine, I don't do nothing."

"You don't have a job?"

"Not right now. But Michael is making me his partner. Trust me, I'm not like Jason with the job thing. I got something."

"I didn't say you were like Jason."

"But I know you were thinking it."

"No, I wasn't."

Daren was totally in love with Lola. Why was it tonight that he decided that he liked her? Of all nights. It couldn't be the fact that Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Jake were getting married. Daren was basically looking for his girl ever since the 12th grade. That was 11 years ago.

_Something happens when you look at me, I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth, my knees get so weak_

_Could it be true this is what God had meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me _

Lola was falling for Daren too. He wasn't like Jason at all. There were major, major differences. Daren was this quiet guy trying to make it in life. Jason was trying to make it, but was failing every step of the way. Daren was actually doing something about his 'job' situation. Jason wasn't doing anything. Not mention that he was cute. Jason was too, but Daren was cuter.

_Something magical (something magical)_

_Something spiritual (something spiritual)_

_Something stronger than the two of us alone, yeah_

_Something physical_

_Something undeniable (undeniable…)_

_Nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known_

_Cause…_

_Something happens when you look at me, I forget to speak (yeah)_

_(Something happens baby)_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth, my knees get so weak_

_(Ohh)_

_Could it be true this is what God had meant for me_

_Cause baby I can't believe nooo_

_Something like you_

_Something like you_

_Something like you_

_That something like you could happen to me _

_Something happened_

As the song was ending Daren just stared at Lola straight in the eyes. Lola stared at him back. Her grip loosens on his shoulder as Daren pulls her closer to him. He was so close to kissing her, he thought he'd die if they do. This was a very painful situation for both of them. Lola, on the other hand, was a little more scared of the fact of kissing him. She was still kinda married. The divorce wasn't final yet.

Jason and J.P. could see what's happening. Jason was starting to get mad and wanted to go out and get Daren- just do something to him. But he knew he couldn't because he would blow his cover and he wouldn't get the chance to get Michael when the opportunity presented itself.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked getting angry.

"You can't see it?" he laughed. "Daren Barret is with your wife. Don't you think it's kinda strange that this is the second Barret she's going after?"

"What are you saying?"

"Are you that dumb?"

"Lola did date Michael back in school. Man, you're slow."

Jason hit him in the head.

"How was I supposed to know? I didn't go to PCA senior year."

"Oh, that's right. I thought she would've told you. Looks like Lola's gonna be teaching Junior some lessons," he laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

He sighed. "Man, you are really slow. Daren is younger than she is. You know what, I'm gonna stop talking to you."

They continued to look at Daren and Lola. By then Daren was already to close too Lola. It was gonna go three ways- one, he could kiss her and get away with it. He wouldn't get slapped and be embarrassed; two, he could kiss her and not get away with it. He would get slapped and be embarrassed; or three, he wouldn't kiss her and he wondering what would've happen between them.

Michael had stopped recording Zoey, Chase, Jake and Nicole's wedding dance.

"I'm gonna go on break," he told Breana. "Maybe Daren can do some of this."

He put the recorder down and walked across the other room. His mouth dropped. Daren and Lola were already kissing.

"Breana!" he called. "You gotta see this!"

"What, Michael?" she said coming over.

"Look at Daren and Lola."

She did and raised her eyebrows. She smiled.

"Well… it's about time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Daren has liked Lola for a long time. You didn't know that?"

"No. When did this happen?"

"Four years ago when she got married. You should've known that already."

Daren pulled back from Lola and looked at her. Both had a lot of things going through their heads. He let her go and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Um… well, I guess I'll see you around then."

He walked away and covered his face with his right hand. Michael ran over to Lola. Breana followed him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lola looked at them.

"I have no idea."

"Something must have went wrong. He just left you like that."

She shrugged a little. "Wait a minute… were you two spying on us?"

"That was all Michael," Breana said.

"You were looking too."

"I didn't really look. I glanced. You were looking like you were watching a movie."

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked Lola.

"I don't know."

She walked away from them.

"What should we do?" he asked Breana.

"I don't know. But I have to get back. You go check on Daren. I'll talk to Lola later."

She walked away. Michael put his hands in his pocket and walked over to Daren who was on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… I seen you kissing Lola," he smiled.

"Great."

"So what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"She's married, man! Not to mention she's got kids."

"So what?"

"That's easy for you to say. You got kids."

"Why are you here when you could be talking to Lola?"

"I'm scared! I don't even know why I did that. My stomach is still doin' flips. I don't even know if she wants to talk to me. She's probably still in love with Jason."

"Nah, she doesn't want him anymore. You know, Breana told me something."

"What did she say?"

"You liked Lola for some time now and you haven't even told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew she was your ex-girlfriend. You might've went off on me."

"Why, man? I wouldn't have no problem. If you haven't noticed, I'm married," he smiled showing of his ring. "Eight years and still goin' strong. I couldn't be happier. Do you want what I have?"

"Yeah, you know I do."

"Then I think she might be your chance."

Breana put on a fast song and left. She grabbed a chair and went to the big table the gang was.

"What's up?" she smiled.

They smiled, except for Lola who was resting her head on her hand.

"Breana, why aren't you in your dress?" Nicole asked.

"Because… if I wasted something on it, I know it would be hard to try to get out."

Zoey looked at John.

"Don't even look at me," he smiled.

"What's wrong, Lola?" Logan asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about some things."

"What things?" Zoey asked.

"Just… some things."

"Something's up," Dana said. "I think somebody knows."

They looked at Breana.

"What?"

"What's up with Lola?" Chase asked.

"How should I know?"

"Don't worry about it," Lola said. "You'd probably never figure it out."

"I think this would be a good chance to play 20 Questions," Jake smiled.

"I'm in," Logan smiled.

"Yeah me too," Quinn said.

"I'll tell you if you're close," Breana smiled.

"Alright… Is it a person, animal, vegetable, mineral, or other?"

"Be serious," Nicole said. "It's a person."

Breana nodded.

"Hmm… man or a woman?" John asked.

"Man," Breana said.

"Is it somebody here?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

Michael came towards them.

"Hey gang," he smiled. "What y'all doin'?"

"Playing a game," Zoey said.

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong with Lola," Nicole said.

He grabbed and chair and sat with them.

"Oh, I know that. I can tell you."

Breana covered his mouth.

"Don't. I'm trying to build up the anticipation," she smiled.

"Back to the game," Logan said. "Is the guy somebody we know?"

"Yeah."

"Was he here at the wedding?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah."

"So that narrows it down to Logan, John, Dustin, Daren, Chase, Jake, J.R., Justin, Mr. Brooks, and Mr. Bristow," Zoey said.

"Don't forget about J.P.," Dana said.

"I'll eliminate some for you," Breana smiled. "It wasn't Mr. Brooks or Bristow."

"Yeah, that really helped," Logan said sarcastically.

"Well, I know I didn't do anything" John said. "So it can't be me."

"Me either," Chase said.

"Me too," Jake said.

"So it's out of Dustin, Justin, Logan, Daren, J.P., and J.R.," Quinn said.

J.R. came over.

"J.R., did you do anything to Lola?" Nicole asked.

"No, I haven't seen her lately. Jake, man, I'll catch you later. I gotta go home. It's getting late."

"Alright. See you later."

They did their guy hug. He hugged Breana and walked out.

"Ok, so it wasn't J.R. either," Logan said.

"It couldn't have been J.P. either," Michael said. "He has nothing to do with her."

"I'm getting frustrated," John said. "Who could it be?"

"It wasn't Dustin, I know," Zoey said. "He really hasn't said anything to Lola. He's been with me and my parents."

"So Dustin's out," Quinn said.

"Justin couldn't have done anything either," Michael said. "I think he's gone home."

"So it's out of Logan and Daren," Dana said.

"I didn't do anything. You know that," he said.

"So it's gotta be Daren," John said.

"Finally," Breana said.

"So what's got her so upset?"

"Did they have a fight?" Nicole asked.

"Nope," Michael said.

"I'm tired of this," Lola said. "Just tell them."

"They kissed," Breana smiled.

Everybody spit out their drinks.

"You didn't," Zoey said.

Lola put her head on the table.

"She did," Michael smiled.

"When did this happened?" Jake asked.

"Few minutes ago," Lola said.

"You shoulda seen it," Michael laughed. "It was wild."

"Was it really?" Logan smiled.

Lola hit him in the shoulder.

"Nah, just kiddin'. But yeah it was something."

"Isn't he younger than you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Lola said.

"How many years?" Quinn asked.

"I don't wanna say."

"Damn, he's that young?" Logan asked.

"How old is he?" Zoey asked.

"Twenty-one," Michael and Breana said.

"Damn!" they said.

"You're robbin' the cradle," Logan laughed.

"Hey, don't make her feel bad than she already does," Breana said putting her arm around Lola.

Dustin came over.

"Hey guys," he smiled. "It's late and Mom wants to show me some old pictures. So I'll see everybody tomorrow."

Zoey hugged him tight.

"Zoey, I'll see you tomorrow," he laughed. "Don't worry."

He let go and left. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks came.

"We're gonna go, sweetie," Mr. Brooks said.

"Ok," Zoey smiled.

"Have a good time on your honeymoon."

"But not too much," Mrs. Brooks said.

They hugged Zoey and Chase. Mrs. Brooks and Breana glared at each other. Breana stood up. Everybody started to look at them.

"Look, lady, don't start nothin' with me. You know you'll lose."

"Well, come over here and we'll see."

They both started walking towards each other. Michael got up and put his arms around Breana, Mr. Brooks did the same.

"Breana, don't do this now," he told her.

"Let me go Michael. Just… let me go. She's startin' with me."

"Paul, I think you better take me out of here before she gets hurt," Mrs. Brooks said.

"Oh, you wanna hurt me?" She started to pull loose from Michael. Michael held on tighter. "Come on. I'm waitin'."

Mr. Brooks pulled Mrs. Brooks out the reception hall.

"Breana, you are acting ridiculous," Michael said.

"Well, she started with me first."

"You know what?"

He sat in his chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're acting like a baby. So I'm gonna treat you like one."

"Michael… please. I'm not a child."

Everybody looked at her.

"Don't look at me."

She turned her head. Daren was watching from a distance. He had got everything on camera. He tried to straighten up and walked over to them.

"Hey," he smiled. "You know I had to get that," he laughed, trying to act like his regular self.

Lola looked at him. He looked at her back.

"There's a lot of tension in this room," Quinn said.

"Even a knife wouldn't cut it," Nicole said.

Drew, Justine, Mike, Victoria, Little John, and Lana were on the floor dancing and having a good time. Drew looked at his watch. He eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh man!" he hit his head.

"What's wrong?" Justine asked.

"It's 8:45! I have to get home! I'm so gonna get killed!"

"The party's just gettin' started," Mike said. "You have to leave now?"

"Yeah, if I wanna live to see tomorrow."

"I'll ask my parents if they can take you home," Justine touched his shoulder.

He shook his head. "It's already late. I'm dead."

"I'm everything's gonna be fine," Victoria said.

"Everything's not gonna be fine. He might be all understanding when he's talking to people, but it's a whole 'nother story when I get home."

"What's the worst he can do?" Mike asked.

"You don't even wanna know. I don't even wanna think about it."

"Drew!" two older kids yelled.

"Tanya. Marcus. What are you doing here?"

Marcus shook his head. "Dad's waiting for you. We wanted to come and get you so... nothing would happen to you."

"Ok, I'm coming."

"We have to go now," Tanya asked.

"Alright."

He turned to Justine.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hugged her and ran off with his brother and sister.

"Lola, we're gonna need to talk," Daren said.

She nodded.

"Where you wanna go?"

"Outside."

He handed the recorder to Michael and they stepped outside. Breana got up and went back to change the music. Michael, Chase, Logan, Jake, and John ran to the door.

"Alright," he paced in front of her. "I know what I did was out of line- I admit that and I'm sorry. But… I never felt like this ever in my life. So it can't be me."

"So you're sayin it's me?"

"Yeah, it has it be. I don't know if it's the wine, the lights that made you look beautiful in that dress, or tonight, but you've never appealed to me than right now. Hey, it might be me. I don't know."

She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Will you stop doing that and look at me?"

"I don't even know if I can," he looked up.

"Well, you need to try."

She put her hands on his head and brought his face down to hers. He instantly closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Do I look that bad?"

"No! Not at all. It's just that you look so beautiful tonight I just might go crazy."

She laughed.

"I've never heard that before," she smiled.

"It's the truth," he opened his eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you- not for anything."

"I believe you."

"I'm not the one to care about what people say about me, but I heard them talkin' about me. I thought you might be embarrassed."

"Why?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm 21 years old. That means I'm six years younger than you."

"I know."

"And you're a Hollywood star living in Los Angeles and I'm just me living… here."

"So?"

"So… what am I supposed to do?"

"Deal with it, Daren. I know you like me. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me."

"I do like you. So what do we do now?"

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. He smiled.

"That could work."

He kissed her again. Somewhere in the bushes, someone was taking pictures and smiling. They pulled apart with his heart beating really fast.

"So what are we gonna tell everybody?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand. They went inside. Chase, John, Michael, Logan, and Jake ran back to their seats.

"Hey," Logan smiled.

"Hey," they smiled.

"So what's going on?" Chase asked.

Before any one of them could say anything, a bullet bounced off the table Breana was next to. She looked up.

"What the hell was that?"

"Alright people!" Jason yelled. "I want everybody to get out!" He fired the gun.

The people started to scatter and run everywhere.

"I can't believe this happening," Zoey said.

"I can't believe Jason would be this stupid," John said.

"We need to get out of here," Logan said.

"We gotta get the kids first," Quinn said.

"Get everybody together and we'll go in that room over there," Chase said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Joey yelled.

Jake ran to him and picked him up. Chris ran to Mike, Justine, and Victoria.

"I can't find Daddy!" he yelled.

"I can't believe my dad's doing this," Victoria said.

"You know this is all because of me, you and my dad," Mike said.

"Mostly 'cause of Daddy," Justine said.

"Where are we gonna go?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria!" Little John yelled.

She looked all around. He waved to her.

"Come in here!"

She ran over to them with Mike, Justine, and Chris behind her. There it was Dugan, Little John, and Lana. She was holding his hand.

"We need to know where our parents are," Victoria said. "I know there looking for us."

"Well, I go to get them," Little John stood up. "I have nothing to do anyway."

He ran out the door. He seen Logan and Dana. He grabbed their arms and ran back to the closet. Then he ran back and got Dustin, John, Chase and Zoey, Jake, Nicole, and Joey. Then he ran back to get Daren, Michael, and Breana.

"Ok, we're all here," he said out of breath.

"Wait," Daren said. "Where's my mom?"

"I seen her fly out of here screaming," Logan said.

"What is going on?" Chris asked. "Why are there people shooting?"

Everybody looked at Michael.

"Hey, don't put this all on me."

"You know, this is the worst wedding ever," Nicole crossed her arms.

Overall, the reception was pretty good and fun. Drew had to hurry home with his brother and sister before he could get in trouble. Everybody's in a closet hiding from J.P. and Jason- mainly Jason. Daren and Lola have hooked up. I think that was my favorite part of this chapter- wait a minute. That was my favorite part! Wonder how Jason's gonna respond to that. You know he's gonna be mad.

Next chapter: I'm just gonna sum it up in 4 words- three people get shot. Can you guess who they are? (But I'm already sure you know at least one right now)

Well… I guess I'm done here. You can review now.

DramaQueen3303- I'm going straight to chapter 4 of **Will She Believe in Second Chances?** right now. I'm just… so caught up in it! All I have to say is that I'm sooo happy that Dana's not married! I screamed and jumped for joy, lol.

Tears on My Pillow- I will definitely cheek out your stories. And I have to say you know me all too well. I am a hardcore Michael fan, lol. So don't worry I'm all over it.


	18. Not Even Close

it has been a very long time!! it feels likes years! but i'm coming back! i'm getting back in the swing of reading and reviewing other stories, especially in High School Musical. i love Troy and Sharpay! anyhow i'm gonna finish this story and get caught up in another one later. so enjoy this and i'll update the other chapter later.

* * *

Chapter 18: Not Even Close 

"Man," Breana said looking at her watch. "You know I'm gonna be late for this basketball game."

"You're not gonna make it if you don't live," Michael said.

She glared at him. "It wasn't meant for you to answer, Michael."

"Then why did you say it, Breana?"

"I just wanted to put it out there."

"Don't fight," Quinn said.

"We're not fighting," they said.

They looked at each other.

"It amazes me how every time you guys fight, if some talks to you, you talk at the same time," John smiled.

"No, we don't."

"It's true," Chase smiled.

"This is not about us," Breana declared. "This is about two crazy guys outside in a shooting frenzy. All because Nicole ran off with Jake, Jason's mad and Michael," she hit him in the arm, "didn't have sense to leave him alone."

"So it's all their fault?" Justine asked.

"Basically."

"I knew it," Daren shook his head.

"This is not my fault," Jake said.

"Well, let's see," Breana said. "You dated Nicole when you knew she was with J.P and you made Nicole dump him. So now he's mad and wants to take it out on all of us. It's pretty much your fault on J.P.'s half."

"This is not the time to blame anybody," Dana said. "We just need to get out of here alive."

"We're gonna get out alive," Logan said.

"What makes you so sure?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. But I know that we are."

"I think it would be best if you just shut up," Lola said.

Everybody agreed.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Chris whined.

"Me too," Mike said.

"Me too," Little John, Justine, and Dugan said.

"You know what?" Breana said standing up. "I'm gonna go take them to the bathroom and then talk to them. Besides, my good suit is gonna get dirty sitting on the floor."

"Are you crazy?!" Michael said. "They'll shoot you!"

"Your suit will get dirtier when you're 10 feet under," Logan said.

"Logan, it's not 10 feet under," Dana said.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Then what is it?" he crossed his arms.

"6 feet under," they all said.

"Even I knew that," Lana said.

"Anyway…" Breana proceeded. "They won't shoot me."

"How do you know?" Zoey asked.

"Duh, I'm pregnant."

"I know Jason's not that stupid," John said. "Well, good luck to you."

"You comin' with me too," she said pulling his arm.

"Why me?"

"Jason's your brother. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

She grabbed Michael's and Daren's arm.

"What?" they said.

"Come on."

"You think I'm gonna go out there with Jason?" Daren asked.

"I'm not goin' out there. You must be crazy," Michael said.

She pulled them up.

"Michael, Daren, you are coming with us, ok? You don't have a choice. Now walk."

Michael dusted himself off and walked out the door with her, Daren, and John following him. The kids followed them.

Jason and Jake were sitting in the chairs when Michael, Breana, Daren, John, and the kids came out. Jason smiled.

"Well, look who's out. What y'all doin' here?"

"They needed to go to the bathroom," John pointed to the kids.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Look at Chris. He's holding his legs together."

"Fine, take 'em to the bathroom."

The kids ran.

"I can't move," Chris said.

John picked him up and left. Breana sat down in a chair.

"J.P., what's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't be out here with a gun. I know Jason roped you into this. I bet you don't even know how to use it."

"So what if I don't? I just use it as a scare tactic. Jason does all the shooting."

Jason smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's true. You see all those holes in the wall over there in a straight line? I did that."

She looked at him then back at J.P.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" J.P. asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Michael was starting to back up and Breana caught his arm.

"You're not leaving."

"Come on, Breana. Don't you want me to live see our new kid?"

She ignored him. She held out her free hand.

"Give me the gun, J.P."

Jason sat up. "Don't give it to her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Jason said I can't."

"Why you listening to Jason anyway? You don't even know him that well. He's not your friend."

"I know that."

"Then give me the gun."

"Give her that gun and I'll shoot you myself," Jason said picking up his gun.

"I dare you," Breana said to him.

J.P. picked up his gun and started to give it to her. Jason put his finger on the trigger. J.P. handed her the gun. Jason bit his lip and stood up. Then he pointed the gun at Breana. Breana just looked up at him.

"Leave her alone," J.P. said to Jason.

"Put the gun down," Michael and Daren said.

"Shut up! You know, I'm tired of you, Breana. You act like the good guy all the time."

"I don't have to act," she said sitting up in her chair, placing the gun in her hand right.

"You're always…"

"I'm always what? Do you even know what you're sayin'?"

"I know exactly what I'm sayin'. I'm just at a loss of words right now, but I'll get 'em back."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

He thought for a moment. "I got it."

"Great, just in time too."

"That's another thing. You're always being sarcastic"

"No, I'm not."

She stood up.

"Don't move!" he yelled.

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Breana, you need to leave," Michael said.

"I'm ok, Michael. I'm good."

"Look, Jason—"

He pointed the gun at him and Michael stiffened up.

"Look, man, I'm not trying to start anything with you, ok?"

"You already started with me, Michael. You started this whole thing. You said I couldn't rap and kicked me off your label. Not only did you do that, but you insulted me the entire time. Ever since we saw each other at the reunion. To top it all off, you made my marriage with Lola go down the drain. Now she won't even talk to me and we have no chance of getting back together."

"I'm sorry about you and Lola—"

"No, you're not. You meant everything. Lola was my world man and you ended it for me. As much as I hate you, I would never try to hurt your marriage with Breana. You have ruined my life. I don't even know what to live for now."

"Victoria and Rachel love you, Jason," J.P. said. "Think about that. They need you."

"No, they don't. Rachel—I barely know anything about her. Victoria—what does she need me for? She has Lola and… Mike."

John came back.

"Jason."

"Don't talk to me, John. You're on their side."

"I'm on your side too."

"You can't be on two sides. You're either on theirs or mine."

"You just need to put the gun down before you do somethin' you're gonna regret."

"I can't regret this. This is what I wanted," he smiled. "Daren, Michael and Breana Barret. This would be like hitting three birds with one stone."

"You can't shoot her," J.P., Daren, John, and Michael said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I just got Michael and Daren then."

"You know," Michael said. "I'm not gonna go out like this."

He took the gun from Breana and pointed it and Jason.

"I was trying to be nice to you, man. I apologized and that's something that I would never do to you. But if you wanna be stupid and wanna get down to the level of a gun, I'm gonna be stupid too."

"Michael, just stop," Breana said. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Not if I kill Jason first."

Jason looked at Daren.

"Yeah, Daren, I seen you dancing with my wife earlier. You're pretty good dancer. Not only that. I seen you kissing her too. That's a big no-no. I suggest you stay away from her."

"She's not with you anymore. She's with me."

"According to my wedding ring, she's still with me. The divorce isn't final yet. So take my words."

"Forget you and your words. She wants to be with me. If you got a problem with that then come to my face and we can settle it."

"Daren, you're gonna get yourself killed," Breana said.

"It's all for the woman I love."

Jason walked up to him and looked down. Daren was just a little bit shorter than him.

* * *

"I knew she wouldn't be able to talk them out of it," Logan said. "They're taking too long."

"It takes time to talk to somebody who has a gun," Zoey said.

"They don't wanna get shot," Dana said.

"Well, I didn't hear any gunshots yet so they must be ok."

"They could be held up," Chase said.

"My kids are out there. I'm gonna go get 'em."

Logan started to stand up, but Lola pulled him down.

"They're safe," she said. "John's with them. He probably just locked them up in the bathroom."

"This is just great," Nicole said. "The first time I get married, I have to be locked up in a closet."

"It's not that bad," Jake said.

"Not that bad? Jake, I'm on the ground, in a wedding dress. This is horrible."

* * *

"I'm so scared," Victoria said.

"It's gonna be ok," Mike said. "We just need to know what's goin' on."

"Something bad, I know," Little John said.

"If this is what happens at weddings," Lana said, "I never wanna get married."

"This is not what happens at weddings," Dugan said. "It's much more fun than this."

"I want Mommy and Daddy," Chris said.

"Me too," Joey said.

"I know," Justine said putting her arm round them. "I want them too."

"I wanna know what's goin' on," Chris said getting up. He walked out the door.

"Chris, don't go!" Mike yelled.

"I'll go with him," Justine said.

She walked out the door. She and Chris quietly walked to the dining room and seen Daren, John, Michael, Breana, and Jason.

"This is not good," Justine said.

They ran back to the bathroom.

"So what's up?" Mike asked.

"Daddy and Mr. Jason are holding a gun at each other."

"Somebody's gonna killed tonight," Chris said.

"Nobody's gonna get killed," Little John said.

"How do you know that?" Lana said. "They've come to the point where they're using guns. Somebody's gonna die."

* * *

"Come on and bring it," Daren said. "The only way you're gonna get to Lola is if you go through me."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Leave him alone," Michael said. "Daren didn't do anything. Don't bring him into this."

"I didn't. He brought himself in when he moved in on Lola."

"It isn't her fault if she wanted somebody better," Daren said. "Somebody who actually knew where their life was goin'."

"You know I oughta shoot you for that remark."

"Go ahead."

He stepped back and shot Daren in his right shoulder. John was right behind Jason. He was reaching for the gun and got a hold of it. Jason was jerking from him and the gun went off and shot the ceiling. He pushed John off of him and shot him. John went down.

* * *

"Somebody's been shot," Zoey said.

"That was two gun shots," Logan said.

"I gotta know who it is."

She ran out the door.

"Zoey," Chase called. He ran after her. They followed him.

"Daren!" Breana screamed.

She fell down by his side.

"Get me up, get me up," he said.

Lola ran to them.

"Daren…" she was speechless. She helped Breana pull him up to his feet and he leaned on them. Michael looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. Jason wasn't about to get off on this. Daren was his little brother.

Zoey and Chase had ran to John. He wasn't moving at all. Zoey started crying. Chase took his arm and felt for a pulse.

"He's still alive," he said. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Dana, Quinn, and Nicole ran to the bathroom to get the children. Now it was Logan, Jake, J.P., and Michael.

"How could you do that?!" J.P. screamed. "You shot your own brother."

"He wasn't on my side. I didn't mean for it to happen that way, it just did."

"You're real sick, Jason," Logan said.

"Am I really?"

"Yeah, you need help."

Michael wiped the tears from his eyes. Jason looked at him.

"Oh, Michael, you wanna kill me now?" Jason taunted. "Just because I shot your brother? Well, look who's the weak one now. Look who's useless now. It sure ain't me. I got the gun. I have the power."

"You have the same power as you do. If you forgotten I have a gun too."

The kids ran out fast with Dana, Nicole, and Quinn right behind them. J.P. ran up behind Jason and jumped on his back trying to wrestle the gun away.

"Go!" he yelled to him. Logan was the first one gone. Jake had to pull Michael to start running.

Jason started to get angry and ran back first into a wall to get J.P. off of him. It didn't work. J.P. put his arm around his neck and pushed all his weight on Jason to make him fall to the ground. Then he broke off running.

Jason got up quickly. He knew he wasn't gonna make it so he aimed at Michael's back and fired. Michael cried out in pain and fell on the ground. Jake and J.P. looked back. They went to him and picked him up. They helped him over Jake's shoulder and ran out to the cars.

Good thing Logan left first. The car was ready. They jumped in and Logan stepped on the gas. Jason ran outside and started shooting at Logan's car. A few bullets made it through the back window. Jake and Michael had to duck down or else they would've got one though their heads.

Jason did want to finish Michael off, but he decided he got him once so that would have to do. Next thing you know a whole swarm of police cars trapped Jason. The cops got out their cars and pointed their guns at Jason.

"Get on the ground!" they yelled.

He bent down on the ground, got on his knees and got all the way on the ground. Two of the officers ran to him to take the gun away and the other to handcuff him.

* * *

That was a lot of action right there! John, Daren and Michael shot. John to the stomach, Daren to the shoulder, Michael to the back. They're gonna be ok You already know that. I couldn't really kill anybody off. Especially the guys, I love 'em. 

But anyway, Jason's getting arrested and J.P. changed sides. He's a good guy now.

Next chapter: Michael and Daren's older brother comes (yes Michael has another brother)

Ok, I'm done. Go ahead a review now.


	19. Back in the Hospital

ok i'm back with another chapter. this one is pretty long i guess. so.. here you go. i've been pretty busy lately so that's why i'm coming a little late. also i will be reading your story Erika.. trust me i will.

* * *

Chapter 19: Back in the Hospital

Daren and Michael were in one room. Michael was laying flat on his stomach. He looked to his right and winced in pain. Breana was on the couch sleeping soundly. He looked to his left and winced in pain. Daren was half sleeping in his bed.

"Hey, Daren?"

"Yeah?" he answered slowly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? This is your second time being in the hospital in this 2 ½ week period," he smiled.

"I know. Both times were caused by Jason."

They laughed.

"So what's the whole deal with Lola?"

"I like her, Michael."

"You're lying. You're in love with her. I seen the way you two were together. You wouldn't just take a bullet for anybody that you just met."

He smiled. "I didn't just meet her."

"You know what I mean."

"You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Why would I?"

"She is your ex-girlfriend."

"Like I said before, you can date her if you want. If you haven't noticed I'm tied all the way to the ground with a wife, three kids, and one on the way. You dating Lola wouldn't do me anything."

"Great," he smiled.

"Up for some visitors?" Chase smiled coming in the room.

"Sure," Michael smiled.

He, Mrs. Barret Zoey, Logan, Dana, Jake, Nicole, Quinn and Lola came in.

"Oh my babies!" she screamed. "My sweet, sweet babies!"

She ran over to Daren.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

She kissed his forehead and turned to Michael.

"What about you, Michael?"

"Yeah, Ma, I'm fine too."

She kissed his cheek.

"Where are the kids?" Daren asked.

"My parents got 'em," Logan said.

"So you guys holding up?" Quinn asked.

"Good," Michael said.

"What about you, Daren?" Nicole asked.

"Let's just say getting shot is not as much fun as I thought it would be."

"So how's John?" Michael asked.

"He's good," Chase asked. "He's gonna be fine."

"But he's gonna be here for a while though," Zoey sighed. Chase put his arm around her.

"Jake, Nicole, when are you going on your honeymoon?" Michael asked.

"I'm too traumatized," Nicole said. "We're gonna have to do that later."

"What about you, Chase?"

"We wanna stay here with John till he gets better," he said.

"You know I wanna stay with you longer," Dana said, "but I have to get early tomorrow morning."

"What do you have to do?" Daren asked.

"It looks like my client is getting charged with murder. I'll see you later."

She walked out the door.

"You know this could be a good idea for a movie," Logan smiled. "I'm gonna get my writers on it. Bye."

He walked out the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and work on some stuff," Quinn said. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out the door.

"This has been a very stressful day for me," Jake said. "So I'm gonna go home and go straight to sleep. See y'all later."

He waved to them was out the door. Nicole smiled and followed.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to John's room," Zoey said.

"Tell him we said hey," Michael said.

"I will," she tried to smiled.

"See you guys later," Chase said.

They walked out the door.

"Knock, knock," the doctor said stepping into the room.

"Doctor," Mrs. Barret said, "how's Daren and Michael? When are they coming home?"

"Daren and Michael are fine," he smiled. "No worries. The surgeries went great. But they might be a little sore."

"Who you tellin'?" Michael said. "I'm in total pain over here."

"So when are they coming home?"

"Daren's surgery was to his shoulder. There was nothing that bad. So he can most likely go home tomorrow. However, Michael's surgery was major. He had a bullet to his back. Some never were hit. The bullet was so close it could've hit his spinal cord."

Mrs. Barret gasped and covered her mouth.

"What does this mean?"

"It means Michael will be here for a while. We still have to check up on him. We're not all done running tests on him."

"How long is 'a while'?" Michael asked.

"I'd say about… three or five days."

"Five day?! Great, I'm gonna miss my flight back to New York."

"Who cares about a flight?" Mrs. Barret said. "Long as you get better."

He shook his head. "I'm gonna be here forever."

Lola walked over to Daren. Daren looked at Mrs. Barret.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can you please… step out the room for a moment?"

"Oh, sure."

She smiled and left.

"Hey," he smiled still half sleeping. "What's up?"

She hit him in the arm. That woke him up.

"What was that for?"

"You being stupid."

"How was I stupid?"

"Daren, you got shot by Jason over me."

"I know that. What's wrong with that?"

"Why?"

"I love you."

"Don't say that. Please don't."

"Why? It's the truth."

"How could it be? We danced to a few songs together and now you love me?"

"Lola, we have something. We connect somehow. I don't know. This is new to me. I've never been in love before. I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

"It's not how this is supposed to be."

"Then how does it work then?"

She sighed. "You have to know each other for a long time, first of all."

"We've known each other for 11 years. What else?"

"Have we ever spent time together?"

"We spent tonight together."

"But that doesn't count."

"Why it doesn't? Lola, you're just being ridiculous. You're just scared."

"Yeah, I am."

"How come?"

"I've just come out of a bad marriage, Daren. As a matter of fact, I'm not fully out of it yet. I'm still his wife. Next thing we know, we're dancing and having a good time. Then we're kissing."

"Are you saying that was a bad thing?"

"Yeah—no, I don't know. I just know that this is one of the best nights of my life. You know, minus the whole shooting thing. Jason couldn't top this if he tried."

He smiled.

"Lola, just accept it. You can't stop me from loving you and you can't stop yourself from loving me back. It's just the way it is."

She sighed.

"I don't know if I can. This is happening too fast."

"It's happening fast for me too. But… we can't escape it." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Lola."

She sat next to him.

"I love you too, Daren."

She kissed him. He smiled.

"But you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Remember when I told you Michael wanted me to be his partner on his label?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's all the way in New York and you're all the way in Los Angeles."

"We can work something out."

"I wanna be here with you."

"But Daren—"

"The opportunity will be still be there. If we're gonna have a relationship together, I wanna be here for it."

"You will. It'll just be different."

"I don't want a long-distance relationship. I wanna be here with you. I wanna see you every day. I don't want you to come to New York 'cause that would be asking too much of you. You'd have to uproot everything and I don't want you to do that."

She smiled at him.

"Daren, just go to New York. I'm telling you. Go to New York. I'm gonna be fine here. You won't have anything to worry about. Get yourself together there first. You can come back here with me anytime. I'll be waiting for you."

"You sure? 'Cause I'd be more than happy to stay here with you."

"I know, I'm sure."

"You won't meet another guy?"

"No," she laughed.

He smiled and kissed her again. Michael looked at them.

"I'm happy you made up," he said, "but if you wanna do that please don't let me see it. Use the curtain."

"Michael, I'm getting ready to leave so you don't have to worry. I have to be up early with Logan anyway. I'll see you later."

She kissed Daren and was out the door. Daren smiled and looked at Michael.

"That's the girl I'm gonna marry."

"You might wanna rethink that."

"Why?"

"Do you want what happened tonight to happen at your wedding? And this was because you danced with her."

"I'll slow down then."

He started to drift off the sleep again. Michael shook his head and smiled. Then he looked back to his left and winced in pain. He looked all around for something to throw at Breana. He reached on the little dresser when the phone was and grabbed his keys and threw it at her.

"Throw something at me again and I'll make sure you stay here for life."

He laughed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Breana."

"How did you get my number?"

"That's not important. Where are you? I know you're not chickenin' out."

"No, I'm not. I just got a little held up. Just reschedule it for tomorrow."

"Why you can't come now?"

"I told you I'm held up at the moment. Just do it tomorrow, ok?"

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Michael asked.

"Brooklyn. We had a game tonight."

"Hey, you tired?"

"That's why I was sleeping, Michael. Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fired up," he smiled.

"Why?"

"Just what happened tonight."

"So you're fired up about getting shot?"

"When you put it like that it sounds stupid."

"Yeah," she sighed. She stood up and walked over to him.

"So how you doin'?"

"Bad for the most part. If I move, it hurts."

"Then don't move."

"I have to move. And do you know what's bad about being face down in this bed?"

"What?"

"I can't even see the tv."

"There's nothing on anyway."

"But still… And that's not even the most horrible part."

"Then what is?"

"I had to stay here for like… four-five days!"

"Oh, yeah. I heard that."

"You did? So you heard everything about me and Daren?"

"Yeah. I kinda lost my sleep when your mom screamed."

She pulled a chair and sat in front of him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I guess it was traumatic for her."

"It was traumatic for me too."

"Really?" he smirked trying to prop himself on his elbows.

"Yeah, you should already know that."

"Tell me."

"Oh, no, buddy boy. I'm not good with the feelings stuff. You should already know that too. I'll have my lost of words and then I might even start crying. I did that last week. I'm not gonna do it again."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of nothing."

"Then why don't you tell me? Daren's sleep. He won't hear anything. My mom's out the room. It's just me."

"I know that, Michael. But I'm not gonna let my guard down for you. I'm not gonna be crying all over you. That's just not me."

"Remember what I said last week?"

"You said a lot of things last week."

"Remember when I had my… basketball blackout?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I had you sit next to me and I told you to tell me what was wrong with you."

"Yeah, Michael, I remember."

"You did it that time? Why you can't do it now?"

"This is a different time now. Last time… I don't even know why I cried. But I know it was because of you. Don't ask me why, it just was."

"Are you scared of telling people your feelings?"

"Yeah, everybody. Jake, Quinn, Nicole, the whole gang. Sometimes my daddy and you. Most definitely you."

"Why me? I'm the one you can tell anything to."

"I'm not even gonna go there with you, Mike."

"You're calling me 'Mike'," he smiled. "This must be something big."

"Why you say that?"

"Do you want me to remind you of all the occurrences you called me 'Mike'?"

She sighed. "Go ahead."

"You called me 'Mike' back in school when you were gonna break up with me. You called me 'Mike' the fight we got back together. You called me 'Mike' when we got back together. You called me 'Mike' when you told me you were pregnant with Junior, Justine, and Chris."

"And why do you remember all this?"

"Because this is us. I'm gonna remember everything. But the point is… you called me 'Mike'. So you gotta tell me."

"I can't do that."

He sighed.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"You should already know that," she smiled.

"Alright… but before you leave. I'm gonna get it out of you."

"My luck goes to you."

"Mike, Daren, I came here as soon as I heard," a man said coming in the room. "Hey, Breana," he smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her. "How you doing?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Just fine as always."

He turned to back to Michael and Daren.

"I'm very surprised you came," Michael said trying to cross his arms.

"Why?"

"I didn't know you would come."

"Why wouldn't I come, Michael? I am your brother. I do care about you."

"Yeah, right. You care as much as Dad did."

"That's a lie. You know I care about you more than he did. Don't compare me to him because I'm nothing like him. You know that."

"I don't know anymore. I haven't heard from or seen you in two years."

He sighed. "Let's not take it there, Mike."

"Why not take it there? I'm sure you have a really good reason as not to see your family. You missed two of Chris's birthday when you knew he wanted you to be there."

"It's not like I didn't want to. I did. I sent my present to him and I talked to him when you wouldn't even let me."

"Why should I have? He cried the whole night."

"I told him I was sorry and he forgave me."

"Look," Breana said standing up. "I'm getting tired of this. This has been going on for too long. You both need to stop."

"He started it," they said.

"Both started it."

"How?"

"Lance, this whole time you have been kinda off. Maybe if you called more or took some time out to visit, maybe Michael wouldn't be so bitter."

"That's all I'm sayin'," Michael said.

"Michael, you started this kinda similar how you started with Jason. You keep giving Lance a hard time about things. Ease up. He can only do so much. He's trying to mend things with you."

She hit him in the leg. "So get it together."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Michael said. "I just have some stuff goin' on and I guess I'm takin' it out on you. I should give you a break. After all, I know you're not like Dad. You're way better than him and you actually did something in my life."

"I'm sorry too," Lance walked to him. "I should've called and seen you more. It's just that I've been going through some stuff too."

"Like what?"

"I was caught cheating on my wife and we're getting a divorce."

"It seems like everybody's getting a divorce somewhere," Breana said. "I guess you make number three."

"Anyway," Lance started again, "To sum it all up, I'll be there more. So are we good now?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Breana smiled. Lance patted Michael on his back. Michael bit his lip and put his face in his pillow and started cursing.

"What's wrong?"

"He just had surgery on his back," Breana said.

"Oh, my bad, Mike. I didn't mean to."

He rose up and looked at him.

"It's…. ok, Lance," he breathed out. "You… didn't…. know."

He bit his lip again to stop from crying.

"I'll go get some ice."

He did a double-take at Breana.

"Hey, wait," he said. "Are you wearing heels?" he smiled.

She smiled. "Yeah, I am. But you know it's the thick ones."

"Hey, heels are heels. Now I can finally tell somebody that you wore 'em."

"It's not like you haven't seen me in them before."

"Your wedding and church doesn't count."

"Well, I kinda had to wear 'em for the wedding, but it counts to me. Speaking of which, I'm sure your mom is gonna make everybody go to church. Are you going?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, I'll give Mom a little surprise."

"Hey!" Michael yelled. "Go get the ice!"

"Right." Lance ran out the room.

Michael looked up and Breana.

"That hurt like hell! Wait a minute… hell doesn't even describe it. That felt worse than getting hit by the bullet!"

"I don't even wanna know what that feels like."

"No… you don't."

* * *

Michael's in real pain. Looks like he's gonna be at the hospital for a while. Everything's on track with Michael and Lance. Even Daren and Lola understand each other with the love thing. 

Next chapter: Mrs. Barret is bringing everybody to church. After all, they could use it.

* * *

also my friend will be taking over these stories since they were his to begin with. i was just doing him a favor and gettting him started off since he was new to writing way back when. he just didn't know how people would respond to it. everybody's responded to this well and... now he can finish his things so... it was cool while it lasted. 


	20. Drew's Escape

* * *

Chapter 20: Drew's Escape

Tanya and Marcus had peeked inside the house. Everything was dark in the house. It was creepy. Marcus motioned for Drew to come inside the house. Drew walked inside and started to run upstairs, but he ran into this figure blocking the stairs. He already knew it was his dad.

"Where were you, Drew?" he dark voice asked.

"I was at a wedding. Didn't Mr. Barret tell you?"

"Yeah, he told me. Why were you there? You knew you were supposed to be here by eight. It's now 9:15."

"I know, sir, but I have a good reason for being late."

"Tell me."

"I went to my girlfriend's grandmother's house to see her, right? Then she introduced me to her friends and stuff. They were talking about this wedding. Some lady started getting mad at somebody on the phone. My girlfriend said I could be a replacement."

"And you couldn't tell her no?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain."

The man looked at the door.

"Close the door!" he yelled.

Tanya closed the door.

"Go to your room!"

She and Marcus ran upstairs. Then he turned his attention back to Drew and snapped his belt. Drew knew what was coming. He knew. He started to backup while his father was moving closer on him. Drew started running. His father ran after him.

Every time he was in trouble with his dad, he never ran. He just took it. He was eight years old. He really couldn't do anything. Tanya and Marcus tried their best to protect him. But they always got hurt because of it. His mother tired her best too, but nothing helped. His father would get him no mater what.

His father chased him upstairs. Drew was trying to think at the same time, but it wasn't working. Every time he thought, he would slow down and get ready to run into something in his way. He ran faster and started to take of his shoes knowing exactly where he was gonna go next. He ran all the way to his room. His father was there. Drew didn't exactly know what do to. His father grabbed his arm. Drew bit him and he let go. He ran out fast.

He was coming back to the stairs. He knew if he went down it would slow him down. It was a big drop, but if he died, he knew he'd be away from his dad. But he couldn't just leave Justine like that. So he climbed over the balcony and fell on the ground. He got up as quickly as he could and ran into the kitchen. His knee and his head were hurting bad, but he could worry about that later. His dad was right behind him. Drew slipped under the table all part of his plan and slid all the way outside to the garage. He got back up and broke off running into the street.

His dad stopped and seen him running down the street. Once Drew got to the end of the street, he put his shoes back on and continued to run. He didn't know where to go. All he knew was that he had to get far away from his house as possible.

* * *

Ok, it's not proven that Drew's dad is crazy. But Drew ran away. So that's a good thing. The thing is that he doesn't know where he's going, even though he does have an idea.

You can review now. I'm gonna finish working on this story so I can start on a new one.


	21. Church

* * *

Chapter 21: Church

Mrs. Barret woke up early the next morning. She woke up at 5 o' clock starting to make batch after batch of pancakes, grits, bacon, eggs and everything else. It was trouble trying to keep everything hot till at least 6.

It was Sunday and that meant church for everybody—no matter what. It didn't matter if she was related to them or not. If she knew them, she was gonna make them go. She figured that everybody could use a little church after what happened last night.

She went back to the hospital to drop of suits for Michael, Daren, and Breana so when they were on the way, they could swing and pick them up.

She knew nobody would be expecting to wake up the next morning so she laid out all the clothes for everybody. She called Nicole, Jake, Quinn, Lola, Logan and Dana, and Zoey and Chase late that night to let them know what would be happening. But she knew that when Logan, John, and Chase answered the phone they were still sleeping. That didn't stop her from making sure they got to church.

She went to kids' room.

"Justine, Chris, Junior, wake up?"

Chris just moaned a little bit. Justine just laid there. Mike sat up in the bed and looked at her.

"Grandma, it's 5:15," he said. "Why do we need to wake up so early?"

"Because you're going to church this morning. Wake them up." She walked out the door.

He sighed and laid back on his pillow. That was one thing he hated—church. Well, he didn't really hate it, but he hated waking up early for it.

He got up and went to Justine's bed.

"Justine, Chris, wake up!" he whispered loudly. "We gotta go to church."

Justine got out the bed. He went to Chris and picked him up out the bed.

"Wake up," he shook him.

Mrs. Barret walked out and went downstairs. She picked up the phone and called Dana and Logan.

Dana, Dugan, and Lana were half way done getting ready when Mrs. Barrett had called them. Logan was still asleep.

"Wake up, Logan," Dana yelled at him.

"Are you serious? It's nearly 5:30. I need more sleep."

"Well, you can get it later."

"Where you going anyway?"

"Church."

He mumbled something. "Didn't Michael's mom called telling us about that?"

"Yeah. She called last night. Now get up."

He groaned and got up.

"I can never get any piece around here. I always have to do something."

Little John walked in his parents' room. They were still sleeping.

"Mom, Chase, wake up. We have to go to church. We're gonna be late."

Chase looked at him.

"Where you goin' all dressed up?"

"I just said church."

He walked over the bed and started jumping in it.

"Wake up now! We have to be gone by 6."

Zoey stopped him.

"Ok, we're up," she said. "You don't have to do that anymore."

She got out the bed and went to the bathroom.

Lola and Victoria were on their way to the hospital. Victoria was sleeping in the car. Once they arrived there Lola walked to Michael and Daren's room. Daren was there watching tv in his bed with everything

"Hey, Michael. Hey, Daren."

"Hey, Lola."

She went to Daren and kissed him. He smiled.

"Hey, Lola."

"Wasn't Breana here last night?"

"Yeah," Michael said. "She just left the room for a minute."

Breana came into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Daren, Lola."

"Tired?" Lola smiled.

"Am I? I didn't fall asleep till 2 o' clock this morning."

"Why you stayed up so late?"

"Michael was talkin' the whole time. I just might go to sleep in church."

"You know my mom'll get mad, right?" Michael said.

"Yeah. Hopefully she or the preacher won't look my way. Otherwise I'm gonna be caught."

"Probably won't," Daren said. "She'll be too caught up."

"Look, you ready 'cause I'm ready to go. The faster we can go, they faster church will be over and I can go back to sleep."

"I'm ready," Daren said.

The doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Knock, knock," he smiled. "How's my patient doing?"

"Not good at all. Me staying hospitals this long just makes me hate it more and more."

"Well, hang in there. You only have a few more days left."

"What do you mean by a few days?"

"I'd say about three."

He sighed.

"I'll just sleep my day away then."

"I'll come back later," Breana said.

She kissed him and walked out the door.

"Yeah, man," Daren said.

He and Lola walked out the door.

Logan was at the Barret house eating up everything.

"Slow down, Logan," Mrs. Barret smiled. "You have enough time."

"Save some for other people," Dana said.

"Nobody's eating it."

"Dad, you act like you haven't eaten in days," Dugan said.

"Probably 'cause I worked off everything last night," he glared at Dana. She smiled.

"Well, that's the price you pay for betting against me."

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Barret opened it.

"Hey, Mom," Lance smiled.

"Lance! I can't believe you're here!"

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Of course I was gonna be here. I heard about Michael and Daren. So I had to come and see you the next day. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you sure did surprise me. Come in, come in."

He walked in and sat on the couch.

"Lance, this is Logan, Dana, Dugan, and Lana. These are Michael's friends."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you. But I know you got some food in here."

"Well go ahead and get you some."

He went into the kitchen. Lola, Breana, Daren and the kids came through the door. Mike and Chris went straight to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Lana asked.

"It's 6:37," Mrs. Barret said. "We should be getting ready to go."

"Well, come on," Breana said. "Let's get a move on."

"But Mr. Jake, Ms. Nicole, Mr. Chase, Ms. Zoey, and Little John aren't here yet," Dugan said.

"Nope," Justine said looking out the window. "They just pulled up."

"I'll be out in the car," Breana said.

"We have to leave already?" Mike said with food in his mouth. "I'm not done eating."

"Finish it in the car then."

* * *

Everybody's going to church. Not much to say here. But I'm sure you do when you review.

Next chapter: Drew is found outside the Barret household and he and Michael have a talk.


	22. Bond Between Boys

* * *

Chapter 22: The Bond Between Boys

As everybody was leaving, Drew was behind some bushes asleep. The cars starting up, his eyes opened. He couldn't move. He was too sore. After running from his dad all around the house, slipping on floors, jumping the balcony- hitting his knee and head, then running away, who wouldn't be?

His new clothes that Michael had bought him were dirty and ripped in some places. Even had a little blood here and there. He couldn't even move his leg. This was all his dad's fault. He just had to be mean and hit him. He wished he had another dad. Someone like… Michael or another one of his friends' dads. Why he had to get stuck with the one he has? It didn't deserve it at all. He's a good kid, makes good grades in school, had good friends, and stays out of trouble. He's the perfect kid.

He tried to sit up, which really hurt him. He stood up and started walking in the street. He could hear a car coming behind him and he prayed that it wasn't his dad. The car honked the horn at him. He looked at the driver.

"What's wrong?" a lady asked. "Are you hurt?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He's not supposed to talk to strangers anyway. So he just nodded his head. She got out the car and ran to him.

"You poor dear."

She helped him into her car and she began driving again.

"What's your name?"

"D-D-Drew," he stammered.

"Well, Drew, why are your clothes ripped?"

"I-I-I was r-running from my d-d-dad."

"He hit you?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry, Drew. Everything's gonna be ok. You're safe now. First, I'm gonna take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

He sank down in his seat relieved. Next 10 minutes they were at the hospital. The lady was at the desk talking to the lady behind the desk. He was sitting in a hallway full of rooms. He looked at all the room numbers that he could see and the patients' name on folders by the doors. But one name stuck out. He stood up and limped over the folder and read it.

**BARRET SR., MICHAEL C.**

**Checked in: Jun 20, 2019, Check out: June 24, 2019**

Could it really be the Mr. Barret he knew? Justine's dad? He knocked on the door and walked in. Michael wasn't in his bed. He came out the bathroom smiling.

"Minty fresh," he smiled. He stopped and looked at Drew.

"Drew?"

"Mr. Barret?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Some lady dropped me off here."

Michael sat on his bed.

"What happened to you?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "No… not really. My knee and my head hurts a lot. I can barely stand up. I'm sore all over."

"Where's your parents? Do they know what's going on?"

"No, they can never find out where I am. Especially my dad."

Michael understood.

"I got you, little man. Hold on."

He stepped out the room. Drew sat on the couch. For the first time in his life, he felt safe with a man. He knew he could trust Michael. He's one of the cool guys. Michael came back in with some other clothes.

"Here," he handed it to him. "You can put this on."

Drew took the clothes and looked at him.

"Oh, there's a bathroom in there," he pointed with his thumb.

He limped to the bathroom. He came out a minute later.

"I'm sure you're good now," he smiled. "So what's up? What happened last night? I was gonna take you home."

"My brother and sister came and got me. I was gonna be in trouble with my dad."

He nodded. "No need to say anymore. I know what's you're going through."

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah. My dad was the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So how'd you get here?"

"When I got home last night, my dad was really mad and he was chasing me all over the house. I got out and ran to your house. I slept behind some bushes and stuff. This lady saw me walking the street and took me here."

"Wow, and you ended up in my room," he laughed. "Well, it's no problem. I'm glad you could come- no matter the circumstances."

"So why are you in here?"

"I got shot in the back."

"You did?!"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"It was a whole bunch of sh—crap. It's very complicated. So I'm stuck here for the next three days."

"Could I stay here with you until then?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Mr. Barret," he smiled.

"Like I said, no problem. You know, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Barret.' Call me Michael."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're friends," he smiled. "We're boys now."

"Thanks Mr… Michael."

He hugged him. Michael hugged him back.

"Drew, where are you?" the lady yelled.

"I better go take care of this," Drew said.

"I'm right here," he stepped out the door. "You don't have to worry. I found my… uncle so I'm gonna stay with him."

"Ok," she smiled and touched his head. "I hope everything works out for you."

She walked away. Drew came back in the room.

"Everything's cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You should get your leg checked out before you leave. I'll get the doctor in here. But for now I know you must be tired."

"I am."

"There a bed my brother was in. You can use that one."

"Ok."

He walked to the other side and jumped on it.

"If it's ok with you I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

"If you need anything just wake me up and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks."

He smiled. He got back on his stomach on the bed and closed his eyes. Drew looked at him. He got under the covers and started to fall asleep too.


End file.
